Night Raid Shinobi
by shadowninja124
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke defeated kaguya, Naruto decide to go place called Imperial Capital.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite story and I tries my best to edit. Please review it when you see the problem.**

**XXX**

"Wow!" Naruto said with smile as he came out from boat in huge city.

**"I have never seen that bigger than my village." Kurama said**

**"Indeed." Matatabi said.**

"So this is imperial capital." Naruto said as he looks at his map.

**"Yep that what old man say." Son Goku said.**

"Hey Naruto!" Boatman said

Naruto's head turn around.

"Have fun on your journey!" Boatman said.

"Bye!" Naruto said.

Naruto walk in Middle Street, he sees 3 wanted posters on the wall.

"Night Raid?" Naruto asked.

**"That interesting group name." Kurama said**

"First time see this?" Man asks came to Naruto.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asks

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. They attack their victim at night and they mainly target strong people. You better be preparing, just in case." Man said

"Yeah." Naruto said

**"That group of assassin is sure strong." Kurama said**

"Yep." Naruto said

While Naruto is walking, he sees young man got kick out by man. He has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a vanilla colored sweater vest, a white shirt, navy blue pants and brown boot. He also has backpack and sword on his back.

"What was that about?! Why not test me out?" Young man asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to the recession, we're flooded with applicants… There are limits as to how many we can hire!" Man said

"Oh, really?" Young man asks with idiot face.

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!" Man said as he closed door

Naruto went over where young man was and asked "Hey, do you need help?" as he lend young man hand.

"Nah I'm okay, but thanks. By the way, my name is Tatsumi." Tatsumi said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

**"His chakra is great." Shukaku said**

"How do you know?" Naruto asks

**"His skill is sword and very good fighter." Kurama said**

Naruto looks at Tatsumi's sword on his back and sense his strong chakra.

"Incredible." Naruto said.

"Hi." Woman said.

Naruto and Tatsumi turn around and sees woman with blond hair. She had big breasts, two long bangs that framed the sides of her head and yellow eyes. She has scarf and knee high brown boots, also has a belt.

"You guys seem troubled. Should this onee-san here lend you a hand?" Woman asked to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was blushing as he stared up at her breasts from his positon on the ground.

"S-so this is the imperial capital…" Tatsumi thought with pervy face.

"Is he pervert or something?" Naruto thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Blonde woman asked

Tatsumi didn't say anything.

"Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all the way from the country?" Blonde woman said.

"How do you know?" Tatsumi asked as he got up quick.

"I knew at once. If you've lived in the capital long enough, you can identify outsiders. Anyway I know a quick way to get hired for government services." Blonde woman said

"Seriously?!" Tatsumi asks with exciting voice.

"Wow, this kid just like me when I was 13." Naruto thought

"Want to know how?" Blond woman ask

"Yes, Yes!" Tatsumi said as he nodded.

"Then treat onee-san to a meal!" Blond woman said with bright smile.

**XXX**

At bars.

Naruto and Tatsumi see that blonde woman drink lots of alcohol.

"Wow." Tatsumi thought as he had sweat drop.

"Holy shit." Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Yeah! Alcohol in the daytime hits the spot! Have drink, young men." blond woman said as she give alcohol to Naruto and Tatsumi.

"I'm fine. I don't drink." Naruto said

"Just tell me how to get hired by the government!" Tatsumi said

"Jeez, why is he wants to get hire by government?" Naruto thought

"Well, that's simply… Having connections and money." Blond woman said

"M-Money?" Tatsumi asks

"I know a guy in the military… If you give him cash, it'll be real quick." Blonde woman said

"I get it… Then… Would this be enough?" Tatsumi said as he put his money bag on table.

"Oh, absolutely!" Woman said

"Wow, you pretty good." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Yep, I collected some rewards for slaying danger beasts." Tatsumi said.

"Wow, I'm impress." Naruto said

"What about you?" Blond woman asked.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

Blond woman cute nodded.

"Well, I just wander." Naruto said with blushes.

"And you're fighter. I can see that you have dagger." Blond woman said as she sees Naruto's kunai.

"Oh this…" Naruto said as he took his kunai. "This isn't dagger. It's called kunai and I'm also a fighter." Naruto said.

"I see. Well then…" Blond woman said as she stood up and take the money. "I'm gonna go take care of your money, so wait for me, okay?" Blond woman said as she wave at Tatsumi and went outside.

"Okay!" Tatsumi said with blushes as he is wave at Blonde woman.

**XXX**

5 hour later at night.

"Excuse me sir, we're closing down soon." Owner said as he sees Tatsumi's head down and Naruto still siting.

"Oh, we're waiting for someone." Naruto said

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but you've been swindled." Owner said.

"Eh? Huh?!" Tatsumi shouts as he got up and freak out.

"Oh boy…" Naruto said as he hit his own head.

**XXX**

At outside

"Damn it… I'm completely poor… Those boobs… no I mean that blond woman! I will take my revenge!" Tatsumi said with rage mode.

"Don't worry we'll get your money back." Naruto said with smile as he patting Tatsumi shoulder.

**XXX**

At the bridge.

"Damn that boobs! Where did she go?!" Tatsumi asks

"Look like we have to sleep outside." Naruto said as he lay down.

"Yeah." Tatsumi said as he lay down to.

"Hey Tatsumi." Naruto said

"What is it?" Tatsumi asks.

"Why do you want to join the military?" Naruto ask

"It's because I need more money for saving my small village. I had travel with my two friends Ieyasu and Sayo, but bandits attacked us came out nowhere and we've got separated." Tatsumi said

"I see. Well then if you looking for your friends, I'll help you find your friends and help your village. Just believe me!" Naruto said with smile as pounding his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto." Tatsumi said with smile

"We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah!" Tatsumi replied.

They heard a carriage stop and a girl come out. The girl has blond hair and has blue T-shirt.

"Did you two come from the country?" Young girl ask

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Well if you guys have nowhere to live, would you like to stay at my home?" Young girl asks

"I don't have any money…" Tatsumi said

"Don't worry I'll pay for…" Naruto was interrupted by girl.

"No need to pay. I just want to help you two." Girl said with smile

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity." Bodyguard said.

"What would you like to do?" Aria asked with smile

"Well…" Tatsumi was interrupt by Naruto.

"We accept." Naruto said as he smiles at Tatsumi.

"Ok." Tatsumi replied

"It's settled, then!" Aria said.

**XXX**

At Aria's Mansion.

"Wow!" Naruto and Tatsumi said when they entered the mansion and sees huge room.

"It's huge!" Tatsumi said

"I know!" Naruto said

Naruto and Tatsumi went to living room, they sees Aria's parents are sitting by fire place.

"Oh. Aria brought you two homes again." Aria's father said.

"My… it's simply her habit." Aria's mother said.

"Mother!" Aria said with shy face.

"Thank you." Tatsumi said as he's bow.

"You're very welcome." Aria's mother said.

"Those guys over there are really strong." Tatsumi thought as he looking at two bodyguards.

"They don't look so strong." Naruto thought as his sense their chakra.

"Please sit down." Aria's father said as Naruto and Tatsumi sit on sofa. "What do you want, young men?" Aria's father asked.

20 minute later

"I see." Aria's father said

"Yes, I need the money for helping my village and search my friends." Tatsumi said

"Well then… I'll recommend you to an acquaintance in the military, and investigate those two as well." Aria's father said.

"Thank you so much!" Tatsumi said as he is bow.

"Oh no, there was no need to bow on me. I'm just glad I can help you." Aria's father said with smile.

"Thank you for letting us stays. Is there anything we can do to help?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! Why don't you be my bodyguard tomorrow?" Aria asks with smile.

"Sure." Naruto and Tatsumi replied

"That's good. Gauri-kun, I'll let you handle it!" Aria's father said

"Understood." Gauri replied with blank face.

Naruto stare at Gauri with suspicious face.

"I don't trust those guys." Naruto said to 9 tail beasts.

**"Yeah, I can feel those lies and evil." Kurama said**

**"What's your plan, Naruto?" Gyuki asked **

"When everyone is sleeping, I'm going to find out." Naruto said

Everyone went to sleep, but Naruto still wake and went to investigate.

**"I sense someone's weak chakra outside." Kurama said.**

"Yeah, I'm going to outside." Naruto said as he went outside. "Where is it?" Naruto asked.

**"The red storehouse." Isobu said**

Naruto's head turn right sees forest though red storehouse and he sense that dead chakra.

"What the fuck? I sense dead chakra over there." Naruto said

**"Yeah, I only sense one weak chakra over there." Kurama said**

Naruto about to go where red storehouse is but he caught by guard.

"Hey!" Guard shouts.

"Oh shit!" Naruto thought as he turns around and sees guard behind him.

"What are you doing here at night?! You should be sleep!" guard said

"Oh, I just walk around and chilling." Naruto lied.

"You're not allowing go outside in the forest without lady Aria permission." Guard said

"Sorry." Naruto said as he walks inside house. "That was close." His thought.

**"What does he mean not going forest without permission?" Kokuo asked**

"No clue." Naruto said

**"Don't worry; you go tomorrow at night again." Kurama said**

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

**XXX**

Next morning.

"Hey, hey, Tatsumi wake up." Naruto said as he tries to wake Tatsumi up.

"G-Good morning." Tatsumi said

"Come on, our job is to protect Aria." Naruto said.

"Alright." Tatsumi said as he yawn and get his clothes.

**XXX**

Shopping District

"Next, we're going to that store!" Aria exclaimed as she pointing at another store.

"Please wait, my lady!" Bodyguard said as he and another bodyguard are carries the presents.

"Wow, does she insane all this?" Tatsumi asks as he sees stack of presents carriage wagon.

"Yeah, she always insane likes this." Gauri said

"How much money did she have?" Naruto asks

"Oh boy, this young lady had lot of money and you don't want to know." Gauri said

"I see." Naruto said.

Tatsumi sees the wanted poster on wall and word say: Night Raid.

"Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked as Naruto went to him

"I heard that name before." Naruto said

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked

"A guy told me that it's group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. He says that they attack their victim at night. And they mainly target strong people. Well that's all." Naruto said

"Yeah, I'm better to be ready." Tatsumi said as his fist is ready.

"Anyway, let's go back to Aria. We have to protect her." Naruto said as he walks back to carriage.

"Yea." Tatsumi replied as he's with Naruto.

**XXX**

At night in Aria's Mansion.

"Kurama, boost me up with your chakra." Naruto said as he sits down on ground and cross legs.

**"Why?" Kurama asked.**

"I'm going to use sage mode because there's something wrong on that storehouse." Naruto said.

**"Sound like good plan." Saiken said with happy voice.**

**"You're too easy for trusting him." Son Goku said**

"Ok, I'm finish." Naruto said as he's in sage mode and got up. When he sense at red storehouse, his eyes in horror that his sense there's dead people inside red storehouse and one person say Tatsumi. "What the hell." Naruto said.

**"Just as I thought." Kurama said with serious face.**

"I'm going to tell…" Naruto about to tell Tatsumi, but he heard guard scream. "So they're here." Naruto said as his sense Night Raid were here. He grabs all his stuff and find Tatsumi.

**XXX**

At backyard

"What's going on?!" Aria asks as her hand held by her bodyguard.

"We must get to the storehouse!" Bodyguard said as he and Aria went to red storehouse

"Found you!" Tatsumi said as he taking big breath.

Aria and bodyguard stop.

"Tatsumi?!" Aria asked.

"Tatsumi! Good time you can help…" Bodyguard said as he sees young woman with katana appear from nowhere. She had red eyes and very black hair long. She wearing large black jacket.

"Wait the minute. You the…" Tatsumi said as he remembers young woman on wanted poster and had the name Akame. "I see. Your name is Akame." Tatsumi said as he draws his sword.

Akame rushes Tatsumi but she jump over him and said, "You're not target."

"What!?" Tatsumi asks with confuse face as he sees Akame killed Aria's bodyguard and about to kill Aria. Tatsumi rushes to Aria and block Akame attack.

"Back off! I won't let you kill innocent girl!" Tatsumi said.

"You aren't target. If you want to help her then I shall eliminate you." Akame said as rushes to Tatsumi very fast.

"Oh shit!" Tatsumi said as Akame about to stab his heart but lucky Naruto save Tatsumi on time. Naruto block Akame attack with his kunai. He punches Akame, but she dodges his punches. When she dodges it, her face got punches itself.

"What? I dodge his attack." Akame thought

"Thank you Kawazu Kumite." Naruto said himself.

"Naruto!" Tatsumi said as he walk to Naruto and his eyes looks like frog eye. "What's up with his eyes?" Tatsumi thought.

"Tatsumi get away from her! She's hiding something!" Naruto yells as he pointing at Aria.

"What?" Tatsumi asks

"What are you talking about?!" Aria lied.

"Stop lying! I'm not that stupid! I can sense that there's a person in that storehouse and calling his name Tatsumi!" Naruto yells.

"Did someone call my name?" Tatsumi asks.

"Not bad, he just blocked Akame attack and his senses something in that storehouse." Blonde woman said as she went to where Naruto, Tatsumi, and Aria. "Hi guys." Blonde woman said

"You're those boobs that took my money!" Tatsumi yells as he pointing at woman.

"Sorry about that. My name is Leone and this is Akame." Leone said as she introduces Naruto and Tatsumi to Akame.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asks

"Reason why we're here is that Aris is killing innocent people. And you were right about Aris's hiding." Leone said.

"Killing innocent people?" Tatsumi asks in shock.

Naruto rushes to storehouse and kick the door.

"Tatsumi, take a good look." Naruto said

When Tatsumi enter the red house, his eyes were narrowed in horror that he sees lots of dead people.

"What the hell is this?" Tatsumi asked

"They lure unidentified people who came from the country with their sweet words and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die. That's the true nature of those of this household." Leone said

"So that's why they're here for." Naruto thought.

Tatsumi sees naked woman being hang with chain. She has so many scars and blood on her.

"Is that Sayo? Why is she here?" Tatsumi asked as he kneels down.

Naruto went over to where Sayo was and release her.

"Look like she didn't make it." Naruto thought

**"Naruto, use my power to revive her." Choumei said**

"Can I really do that?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, you have six paths yang power on your right hand. You can use our chakra to help people." Choumei said.**

"Thanks Lucky." Naruto said as he called him nickname.

Naruto tells Tatsumi to move away from him.

"Naruto, what are you doi…" Tatsumi didn't ask as he sees yellow circle mark on Naruto's right hand. "What's that with the mark?" Tatsumi thought

Naruto use healing with Choumei chakra on Sayo body. Her body skin is regenerate and scars is getting disappear. When Naruto finished healing Sayo, her body looks as new but she's naked so Naruto took out his jacket and put on her like blanket. Sayo breathes soft and opens her eyes slowly.

"Tatsumi…" Sayo said with soft voice as she looks at Tatsumi.

"Sayo! You're alive!" Tatsumi said with happy voice as he holds Sayo's hand.

"It's not over yet. There still one more survivor left." Naruto said as he turns around to cage.

Tatsumi turn left and sees his friend in the cage.

"Tatsumi… It's me… your friend." Ieyasu said as he has pink skin on him.

"No Ieyasu, not you." Tatsumi said.

Naruto went to cage and cut it with his chakra kunai.

"Wow, this kid can cut the cage instant." Leone thought.

Naruto carries Ieyasu and put him on ground.

"Who…are…you…" Ieyasu asks.

"I'm Tatsumi's friend and don't worry you'll be fine." Naruto said as he healing on Ieyasy. His pink skins are gone and his injury is healed.

"There, I took out drug of him. He'll be fine, but he needs more rest." Naruto said.

Tatsumi was happy and his eyes had tears that Naruto save his friends. He doesn't know what to say.

"Thank you, Naruto." Tatsumi said as he tries his best to stop his cry.

"No problem." Naruto asks as he patting Tatsumi's shoulder and looks at Ieyasu. "Who did this to you?" Naruto asks.

"It was that girl named Aria who invited me and Sayo to her house. They put drugs on us and put us in here." Ieyasu said.

"That's enough for you. You may rest now." Naruto said with smile as Ieyasu is sleep.

"This kid just cures them by one hand and took out boy's drug. What is he?" Akame thought.

"Why? WHY DID YOU SAVE THEM?! THAT COUNTRY GIRL BITCH HAD MORE PRETTY HAIR THEN ME! SHE MADE ME PISS OFF SO THAT'S WHY I…" Aria's head got sliced off by Tatsumi's sword.

"You tortured my friends, you were gonna put drugs on me and Naruto. And how dare you say that to Sayo!" Tatsumi yells.

"She deserves to die for hurting innocent people." Naruto thought

**"I agree with you." Kurama said**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said as he made one clone front of him.

"What?! There were two of you." Tatsumi said in shock as he sees there were two Naruto.

"Oh no, I'm just a clone. What's your order, boss?" Clone Naruto asks.

"I want you carry a young man on the ground." Naruto ordered as he carries Sayo piggy back ride.

"Yes sir!" Clone Naruto replied as he carries Ieyasu piggy back ride.

"So you boys want to join Night Raid?" Leone asks

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because you guys have both great skills." Leone said

**"Naruto, go ahead. I trust those girls." Kurama said**

"Alright, I'll join. What about you?" Naruto asks to Tatsumi.

"Well…I…" Tatsumi said

"Well then that mean you say yes." Leone said with smile as she grabs Tatsumi.

"Hey!" Tatsumi yells as he being drag by Leone.

Leone dragging Tatsumi outside while Naruto and his clone are still carries Ieyasu and Sayo.

**XXX**

At the roof.

"You're late! What were you doing? And who are those guys?" Girl with pink hair asks as Leone carries Tatsumi and there were two Naruto are carries Ieyasu and Sayo.

"Our new members!" Leone replied with smile.

"Huh?!" Tatsumi asked.

"That was quick." Naruto thought.

"From now on, you guys are one of us. Congratulations on becoming a member of Night Raid!" Leone

"Why is this happening to me?!" Tatsumi asked

"Give up. Once she's made up her mind. Leone won't give up." Akame said

"As expect, you know me so well... Bulatcchi, I'll leave him to you" Leone said as she gives to Man in armor.

"Let go of me!" Tatsumi said as he shaking.

"It'll be okay…I promise it'll get better." Bulatcchi said

"Wh-What will?" Tatsumi asks with sweat drop.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto thought with sweat drop as he is step away from Bulatccchi.

"What about you, Naruto? Do you need to lift?" Leone asks.

"I'm okay. I can jump like you guys." Naruto said.

"Wow, this kid can jump like us." Leone thought.

"Mission complete. Time to return the base." Akame said as Night Raid and Naruto are jumping on their way their base.

"What's up with this turn of events?!" Tatsumi shout as he being carried by Bulatcchi.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Next day.

Naruto is at outside. He is sitting on ground and just relaxes.

"What's wrong with the imperial capital? Why did they kill innocent people?" Naruto thought

**"I have no clue. All I got to say that they just want to kill people." Kurama said.**

"Looks like I have to join them and save the world." Naruto said

**"Just like the old time." Gyuki said**

**"Yeah, we got your back!" Matatabi said**

"Naruto!" Tatsumi yells

Naruto stood up and sees Tatsumi and his friends were here.

"Hey Tatsumi. What's up?" Naruto asks

"Thank you for saving my friends!" Tatsumi said as he and his friends did bow.

"There was no need to bow on me." Naruto said with smile.

"Th-Thank you for saving us." Sayo said with blushes.

"No problem." Naruto said with smile.

"He's so nice and handsome." Sayo thought with blushes again.

"Hey Sayo, are you okay or do you like Naru-?" Ieyasu teases.

"Don't you dare mock me!?" Sayo said as she punches Ieyasu's head.

"She kinda reminds me of Sakura." Naruto thought as he laughs.

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asks.

"Nothing, Sayo kinda reminds me of my friend." Naruto said with smile.

"Your friend?" Sayo asks.

"My friend name Sakura. She always hit me when I act idiot." Naruto said as he made Sayo gigged.

"Sayo, why do you always hit me?" Ieyasu asks with cry face.

"Because you an idiot." Sayo replied.

**XXX**

At the entrance.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Ieyasu asks as he and Sayo are ready to return to their village.

"Yeah, I'm very sure." Tatsumi said.

"Well then, bye Tatsumi!" Ieyasu said as he and Sayo are walking their home.

"Take care of Tatsumi for me!" Sayo said

"I promise and please don't tell anyone about location." Naruto said as Ieyasu and Sayo nodded. "You got good friends." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah, they always help me." Tatsumi said with smile

Leone was behind them as her breasts press on top of their head.

"W-What are you doing, all of a sudden?!" Naruto and Tatsumi asks.

"Have you decided if you want to join us?" Leone ask

"Yeah, but he need more time to think." Naruto replied as Naruto and Tatsumi walk closer to Leone.

"Ok then…" Leone said as she grabs two boys and went inside hideout. "Come on boys. I want to meet my teams."

**XXX**

Inside hideout.

Naruto and Tatsumi went to training outside with Leone.

"Thank you for letting them goes their home." Naruto said

"No problem. As long they don't tell our hideout location." Leone said.

"What are we doing here?" Tatsumi asks

"Guys, I want you to meet Bulat." Leone said.

Naruto and Tatsumi were watching Bulat doing his training. His hair is black and wears his pant without his shirt. He was using stick to training himself. When he swings it, he made strong wind.

"Amazing!" Tatsumi thought.

"What an incredible strength!" Naruto thought

"Oh! You must be Naruto and Tatsumi." Bulat said

"Yep, I'm Naruto. This is Tatsumi." Naruto said.

"How do you know who we are?" Tatsumi asks

"Huh? Ah yeah, this is your first time seeing me this way… Remember that last night, I was wearing armor." Bulat said

"That was you!" Naruto and Tatsumi said

"Yep that's me. I'm Bulat… Nice to meet you guys." Bulat said as he raises his right hand.

"L-Likewise." Tatsumi said as he did shake hand to Bulat.

"He's gay." Leone said

Naruto and Tatsumi were shock.

"What the fuck!" Naruto thought as he is step away from Bulat.

"Hey, Hey, now… They'll get the wrong idea, right?" Bulat asked with blushes.

"He isn't denying it!" Tatsumi thought

"Hell no! Good thing I didn't shake his hand." Naruto thought.

**"Hey, do you remember that you kissed Sasuke?" Kurama ask with evil gigged **

"Shut up and don't remind me again!" Naruto shout.

"Come on. There was something else I want to you to meet." Leone said as Naruto and Tatsumi follow her inside hideout.

"This is Sheele." Leone said as Naruto and Tatsumi sees Sheele with purple hair. She wears glasses and wears purple dress. And also her huge scissor right by table.

"Hello. Have you guys decided to join?" Sheele asks with kind voice.

"She seems nice woman." Naruto thought

**"Don't be concern about her. She has strong chakra and great fighter lady." Matatabi said**

Naruto sense Sheele's dark chakra.

"I see." Naruto thought.

"Naruto did but Tatsumi hasn't decided yet. Sheele, give him some words of encouragement, will you?" Leone asked.

"Hmmm…Now that you know our base's location…If you don't join us, you'll be killed." Sheele said.

Tatsumi's eyes were crying and said, "The encouragement's moving me to tears."

"You should consider this very carefully." Sheele said as she continues to read book.

"One Hundred Ways to Cure." Naruto thought as he sees Sheele's book title and sees Tatsumi started to get panic. "Hey, calm down." Naruto said

"Hey! Wait a second, Leone. Why are you letting them in the hideout?" Pink girl asks as she showed up.

"Mine, it's because they have great skills." Leone said

"I haven't approved them yet…" Mine said as she went closer to Naruto and Tatsumi.

"Wh-What is this?" Tatsumi thought.

"Hmm…fail. You guys don't seem look strong." Mine said as she turns around from Naruto and Tatsumi.

"What did you say, you…" Tatsumi was interrupt by Naruto.

"Hey, how about you fight with me." Naruto said.

"Are you serious? You think you can fight like…" Mine said as she sees Naruto's face is serious. "This guy is so serious." Her thought.

"Interesting, I want to see Naruto fight with Mine." Leone thought

"Alright I accept." Mine said

"Woah! I want to see you fight with Mine. Sheele, do you want see them fight?" Leone asks

"Sure." Sheele said as she closed her book.

"Naruto are you sure about this? She looks strong." Tatsumi said

"Don't worry. She doesn't look strong to me." Naruto said with smile.

"What? He's not even scared." Tatsumi thought

**XXX**

At Forest.

"Hello guys! My name is Lubbock." Lubbock said. He has green eyes and green hair.

"Hello. It's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Tatsumi." Tatsumi said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lubbock asks.

"Naruto want to fight with Mine." Leone said.

"Really!? I want to see!" Lubbock said as he follows them.

As they're here, Naruto and Mine are on middle.

"I have one more warning, I'm not holding back." Mine said as she bought her big rifle.

"Alright." Naruto said as he took out his Kunai.

"Wow! That gun is huge!" Tatsumi said as he sees Mine's gun.

"Ready?" Leone asks.

Mine is ready her stance, but she wonder why Naruto isn't do his stance.

**"Be careful her gun. That gun is very powerful." Kurama said**

"Don't worry." Naruto thought as he is concentrating his chakra for speeding.

"Go!" Leone said as she started.

Mine raise her gun quickly and 2 shots at Naruto. Naruto rushes very fast to the left.

"Woah! He's fast!" Tatsumi said as he watches Naruto's speed running.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 10 clones and charged Mine.

"Dam it! In that case, I just gonna shoot them all!" Mine said as she jumped and shot few clones. The Naruto clones went white poof.

When the white poof gone, Mine sees big shuriken toward to her so she dodge it. The shuriken transform into Naruto and about punch Mine's back, but Mine turn her gun toward at Naruto. Naruto touch Mine's back so that he can dodge it her bullet.

"What the hell?" Mine ask as she sees Naruto is using blue energy ball.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as he charge Mine with his rasengan. Mine dodge his attack then his rasengan smash the tree.

"Wow, what the powerful move! In that case…" Mine thought as she took her flash bomb and threw it.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Naruto said as he covers his eyes. When the flash bomb is gone, Naruto open his eyes and he sees Mine is gone. "What? Where did she go?" Naruto asks as he looks around.

Mine was hiding far away on the mountain. She was lie down on ground and prepares her sniper.

"This should be easy." Mine said as she snipe at Naruto.

"What are you talking about? I'm already behind you." Naruto said

Mine's eyes narrowed in shock that real Naruto behind her and had his kunai on her neck. She looks sniper scoop again that was Naruto clone.

"What the… What did he come from?!" Mine thought

"Hiraishin no Jutsu. It's a teleportation technique. I have placed the mark on your back." Naruto said

"Placed on my back? When did he… wait, it can't be!" Mine said as she remembers that she turns her gun aiming at Naruto and he touches her back so that he can dodge it.

"Looks like I win." Naruto said with smile.

"The winner is Naruto!" Leone yells with exciting voice.

"Woah, Naruto!" Tatsumi cheers as he's clap his hands.

**XXX**

At night.

They went to river side where Leone wants them to meet Akame.

"You guys know her name is Akame." Leone said.

"Is she eating an evil-bird?" Tatsumi asked as he sees Akame eating cooked evil-bird leg.

"Evil-bird?" Naruto thought with confuse face.

"You should also eat, Leone." Akame said as she passes food to Leone.

"Thank you." Leone said with smile.

"Have you decided to join us yet?" Akame asks

"I decide to join you, but Tatsumi haven't decided yet." Naruto said as Akame passes food to him.

"That is for you join us, but not you Tatsumi." Akame said

"Oh. Thank you." Naruto said

"That's all right!" Tatsumi thought as he drops sweat.

"By the way Leone, boss is here." Akame

"B-Boss?" Naruto and Tatsumi said together as they follow Leone. When they are there, they see woman is sitting on rock and her right arm look like robot. She had short white hair, blue left eye and her right eye had cover.

"I want you meet my boss. Her name is Najenda." Leone said

"She doesn't look so old." Naruto thought.

"What's up with her right arm?" Tatsumi thought

"Who are those two?" Najenda asked

Leone grabs two boys against her side breasts and said, "Boss, they are new members. Oh yeah, this blonde young man beat Mine."

Najenda stare at Naruto with interesting eyes. She can't believe that Mine got defeated by Naruto. Mine is the best Night Raid member.

"Alright, let's go to meeting room. Akame call the members of Night Raid." Najenda said

**XXX**

At meeting

"Have you decided to join us?" Najenda asked

"Yep, but I'm not sure about Tatsumi." Naruto said

"I will join even if it helps my village." Tatsumi said with pride

"Yes, if you work hard I'm sure you will able to save your village." Najenda said

"Then let me join Night Raid!" Tatsumi said

"Welcome to Night Raid, Naruto and Tatsumi. We will be meeting at another night and you two will begin training with Akame." Najenda said

Tatsumi freak out that he scared of Akame. Naruto didn't react anything.

"Naruto, I have one question for you." Najenda asks

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"What are you? There was no way someone can beat Mine." Najenda said with serious face.

"Ok I'll tell you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am Six of Path and I been fought in Fourth Shinobi War." Naruto said

Everyone was shock that Naruto fought a war at his age.

"Fourth Shinobi War?" Najenda asks

"A Fourth Shinobi War is battle between the Allied Shinobi Forces and Obito but the real last boss is Kaguya." Naruto said.

"What is Six of Paths?" Akame asks

"A Six of Paths is a technique which drastically empowers all of the user's abilities to a far greater power by combination of senjutsu and bijuu. Tatsumi, do you remember yesterday at night that I was healing your friends with my right hand." Naruto said

"Yes, I remembered that." Tatsumi said.

"You see yellow mark on my right hand. That's called six paths yang power. It has ability to heal and revive people." Naruto said as he shows everyone with his right hand.

"That was Interesting and what is senjutsu and bijuu?" Najenda asks.

"Bijuu mean tailed beast. They are the nine titanic behemoths. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. Senjutsu is the empowered state humans enter which is you can call sage mode. When they learn to draw natural chakra inside them and blending it with their chakra. For example, when I use sage mode I can sense natural chakra very far away." Naruto said

"No wonder how he sense red storehouse." Leone thought.

"By the way, I'm not from here. I'm from different dimension." Naruto said

Everyone eyes were widen.

"H-How did you get here?" Mine asks.

"There was very nice boatman which is I forgot his name. I ask him that I wanted to go to Imperial Capital. It was amazing that he told me when I go sleep; he will take me to go different world. Next day, when I woke up and went outside, I'm in Imperial Capital." Naruto said

"I see. Well, that's enough of you. You guys should get some sleep." Najenda said

"Alright." Naruto replied

**XXX**

Next morning at forest.

"What's our training, Akame?" Tatsumi asks as he and Naruto are following Akame.

"We are going catch some fishes, and cook for breakfast." Akame said as they are at waterfall.

"Wow!" Tatsumi said

"It's a nice waterfall." Naruto said with smile.

Naruto and Tatsumi look behind that Akame begin take off her clothes. They are blushes and closed their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Akame said as Naruto and Tatsumi open their eyes. She was white swimming suit.

"Oh good, you're in a swimsuit." Naruto said with blushes.

"Come on, our target is to catch Koga tuna." Akame said as she jumps in water and caught fishs.

"S-Super fish?" Tatsumi said as he sees fish jump.

**"Hey Naruto, I can help you to catch fish. I'm very good catching fish." Isobu said.**

Naruto nodded

"Sound fun! Come on, Tatsumi! Let's go!" Naruto said as he took his clothes and had green boxer. He jumped in water.

"Bring it on!" Tatsumi said as he epic took off his clothes.

**XXX**

20 minute later.

"So…that's why you caught lot of fish. And Naruto, I didn't you can cook very well." Najenda said as she eating her food. Naruto had caught lots of fishes and Tatsumi had only caught two big fishes.

"Yeah, I was taught cooked by my friend. By the way, Tatsumi saying "Bring it on" as he did epic undressed." Naruto said as he made Leone laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" Tatsumi cried.

"And you Naruto, how did you catch so many of them?" Leone asks.

"It all thanks to my friend Isobu." Naruto said with smile

"Who is Isobu?" Leone asks

"He is 3 tail beast and he inside of me." Naruto replied.

Everyone eyes were widen.

"So how many tail beasts can you hold?" Najenda asks

"About 9." Naruto replied.

"Holy shit!" Najenda thought. "Anyway Akame, how are they doing?" Najenda asks

"Naruto did great job, but Tatsumi is too weak." Akame replied.

"Damn it! I'm still weak!" Tatsumi thought

"Leone, what's the mission?" Najenda asks.

"Here we go. Our taget are Orgre of the imperial police and Gamal an oil merchant." Leone said.

"Who's received a request?" Najenda asks.

"The request is from woman whose fiancé was frame and his sentenced to death. The one who's frame him was Orge who lies to woman's fiancé. And this is a payment." Leone said as she put the money bag on table.

"That's quite a lot." Tatsumi said

"Alright, Night Raid accepts the mission!" Najenda said

"Well, the merchant, Gamal, should be easy, but Orge is very powerful. Orge the demon. He's a highly skilled swordsman that even criminals fear. " Leone said.

Naruto stood up and said, "Let me do it. I can handle him by myself." The Najenda and Leone looked at him with smirk.

"Oh? Are you saying you'll defeat Orge?" Najenda asks.

"Yeah, he looks piece of cake to me." Naruto said

"In that case let me go with Naruto." Tatsumi said

"No, Tatsumi that man way stronger than you. He might kill you very fast." Leone said

"Don't worry about me, Tatsumi. This mission will be quick." Naruto said with smile.

Tatsumi smile back at Naruto.

"Ok! Let the mission begin!" Najenda said

**XXX**

At night in city

"Wow… that was good drink with people." Orge said

"Excuse me… Orge?" Young man asks.

"What?" Orge said as he stop and looks at young man with poor clothes.

"Can I talk to you in private? I don't want people hear this." Young man said

**XXX**

Orge and young man went to Quiet Street so that people don't hear them.

"This street should be quiet and I don't sense any presence here." Orge thought. "Hey young man, this place should be fine. What do you want?" Orge asks

Young man grab Orge both shoulder and said, "Please I want to join Imperial Army! I need to money to save my small village!"

Orge move young man both arms down.

"Look you're too young to join army. You have to be adult to join the army." Orge said as he walks away from him.

"Please I beg of you." Young said as he took out his kunai.

"I told you, you can't join army or..." Orge said as he draws his sword. "I'll kill you!" Orge said as he turn sees young man disappear in yellow flash.

"What!? What did he go!?" Orge asks.

Young man was behind Orge and slices his head off with using chakra kunai.

"Wow, that's was easy." Young man said as he transform back to Naruto. "I should get back to hideout." Naruto said. After that his mission is over, Naruto went back to hideout base.

**XXX**

At Hideout.

"I see that your mission is done." Najenda said as she's sit on boss chair.

"Yep, he's way too easy. I don't even have scratch…" Naruto said as Akame took his shirt. "Huh? What are you doing?!" Naruto asks.

"Wow, his body looks...hot." Leone thought with blushes as she sees Naruto had well-defined muscle.

"Leone… Boss… Please hold him down." Akame said as she took his Naruto's pant.

"No! What? What is it?!" Naruto asks as he covers himself while Akame look around of him. "Thank goodness…" Naruto heard Akame say and sees Akame bright smile with blushes.

"Wow, her smile looks cute." Naruto thought with blushes.

"I'm just glad that you didn't get injury." Akame said with soft voice as she hand shake.

"Th-thanks." Naruto said as he shakes Akame's hand.

"Akame was worry about you because she didn't want you to die." Leone said

"Cooking is all about communication. The art of assassination is learned by hunting prey. Haven't you realized that all of it was part of your training?" Najenda said.

"Yeah, I know that. And I hope we can work together, Akame." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Akame replied.

"What, exactly, are you working on together undressed?" Leone asks with funny blushes.

"You guys are the one who stripped me!" Naruto yells as he getting dress up and made Akame giggled.

"By the way, I was going to say that you and Tatsumi are going to train with Mine, but I change my mind that you will be training with Sheele tomorrow." Najenda said.

"Alright." Naruto said as his head up. "Good luck training with Mine, Tatsumi." Naruto thought as he had bad feeling about Tatsumi and Mine.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

"It's nice to sleep at night." Naruto said as he yawns and got up. When he got up, he heard someone snore and his head turn left. It was Sheele sleeping on his bed. "She looks cute when she sleeps." Naruto thought with blushes.

Sheele woke up and she rubbed the undersides of her eyes while her glasses were drop, and then she yawned as she sat up.

"Good morning." Sheele said as she bows to random wall. Sheele turn at Naruto and she didn't notice that her glasses were drop.

"Ah?! Oh no! I drop my glasses!" Sheele said as she freak out and she picked her glasses. "Good morning, Naruto." Sheele said with bright smile.

"Good morning." Naruto said with smile. "She looks pretty without her glasses." Naruto thought with blushes.

**XXX**

While Naruto walking on hallway.

"She says I should meet her at river." Naruto said.

Naruto heard loud gun shot.

"What th0e hell!?" Naruto asks as he rushes where fire power comes from.

"A-Are you trying to kill me?!" Tatsumi asks as he is crying and sees huge hole of wall that Mine' shot.

"Yes! That's why I shot you! You pervy!" Mine yells as she bought her gun.

"OI, what's going on…?" Naruto said as he sees Mine was wearing both pink bra and pantie.

"Ahhh! You all pervert!" Mine yells with blushes as she about aim at Naruto and Tatsumi.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he grabs Tatsumi and did yellow flash.

"Damn that teleportation! Where did pervy boys go?!" Mine asks with angry face.

In Naruto's room.

"Thank you Narut…" Tatsumi's head got punch by Naruto. "What the hell!" Tatsumi asks as he covered his head.

"What the hell did you do!?" Naruto asks with angry face.

"I-I was told by Najenda to come here wake… Mine up… I didn't know she was changing." Tatsumi said with blushes

"You shouldn't just knock the door!" Naruto yells.

"I'm sorry!" Tatsumi cried with blushes.

Naruto's face is blank so he grabbed Tatsumi hand and then yellow flash where Mine is.

"Huh?" Tatsumi asks.

"Good luck." Naruto said as he patting Tatsumi's shouder and did yellow flash somewhere else.

"Tatsumi!" Mine yells with rage eyes as she is aiming at Tatsumi.

"Why is always happen to me!" Tatsumi cried.

**XXX**

At the Riverside.

Sheele sat down on a rock while Naruto is doing his weight training. Sheele's eyes were widen that Naruto can swimming so easy with armor.

Naruto got out of water and asks, "How did I do?"

"Wow, you just actually swim like normal swim with the armor." Sheele said

"Yep, I had been training with my friends in my village." Naruto said with smile as he took out his armor and had boxer with him. "Sheele, can you hand me the clothes?" Naruto asks.

"Sure." Sheele replied as she gives Naruto's clothes. Naruto grab it and wear it his clothes.

"Thank you, so what's your job?" Naruto asks

"I used to, but not anymore." Sheele said.

"Why?" Naruto asks

"You don't want to know." Sheele said as her head down and remembered her work at hideout.

"Ok…" Naruto said

"Ok then, let's go back…" Sheele said as her glasses were drop. "My glasses, my glasses…" Sheele said as she searching her glasses and show her face again without her glasses.

"She looks cute again." Naruto thought with blushes as he picked Sheele's glasses up and put her glasses back. "There, it's done." Naruto said.

Sheele got her glasses back. She was blushes that Naruto is too close to her.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Naruto said.

"I-I'm okay… Thank you." Sheele said with blushes.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

At the meeting.

"So, how was your training with Mine, Tatsumi?" Naruto asks

"I thought it's going to be suck training with Mine… But I kinda enjoy it." Tatsumi said with blushes

"Tatsumi, are you in love?" Naruto asks.

Tatsumi freak out that what just Naruto say and he said, "N-No! We're j-just friends!"

Mine turn around at Tatsumi and heard something.

"It's nothing, Mine!" Tatsumi said with fake smile.

Mine stared at Tatsumi with suspicious face.

"I'm scared!" Tatsumi thought with tears.

Najenda is here and sit on king chair.

"Our mission is assassinated Zank the Executioner." Najenda said.

"Who's Zank?" Tatsumi asks as Naruto has same question to.

"You don't know about him. Well then, Zank the Executioner… He was originally the executioner in the largest prison in the capital, but went mad from guilt over high rate of his execution. So after he got kicked out, he started to kill random people." Mine said

"What?! Then we have to find and defeat him!" Tatsumi said

"Well, wait a sec, Tatusmi. Zank stole the Teigu, and started his random attacks. We should travel in pairs, or you'll be in danger." Bulat said as he touch Tatsumi's chin and had flower background.

"Oh man, I think I'm in real danger now." Tatsumi thought as he's sweat drop.

"Hey boss, did we ever out what Teigu Zank have?" Mine asks

"Sorry, we're still looking into that." Najenda said

"So he won't reveal things so easily." Leone said

"What are Teigu?" Naruto asks.

"Teigu are mysterious and extremely powerful weapons. They are very rare, and only the strongest of warrior are able to wield them." Najenda said

"So, can Tatsumi wield Teigu?" Naruto asks

"Nope, he needs more strength so that he can wield Teigu weapon." Najenda said

"I see." Naruto said.

"That's all. Go hunt down the prey that the heavens cannot judge." Najenda said

**XXX**

At Night in street.

"We're in charge of this section." Akame said as she with Naruto at on street.

"Wow, this capital's citizens are really scared of Zank…" Naruto said as he and Akame heard army are marching so Naruto and Akame are hiding behind the house.

"The Imperial Capital Guard." Akame said

Naruto nodded

1 hour later

"Naruto, can I ask you question?" Akame asks

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asks

"About 2 days ago, what is war looks like?" Akame asks

Naruto stop and sighed.

"War is terrible and nightmare. Lots of my comrades died and my best friend…" Naruto said with sad face as he remembered Neji's death.

"I'm sorry… but…" Akame said with soft voice as she touches Naruto's cheek. "You got new friends here and your friends still alive in your world." Akame said with smile.

"Thank you, Akame." Naruto said with smile back.

**"Wow, you got new hot chick." Kurama said with smile face.**

"OI! We're just friend and she's not my hot chick!" Naruto thought with blushes.

**"Don't be lie, Naruto." Matatabi said with smile face.**

"Gosh… I hate you, guys." Naruto said with blushes.

While Naruto and Akame sitting on bench and eating their food.

**"Naruto, I sense enemy up there." Matatabi said as she sense enemy chakra on the huge clock.**

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto thought as he stood up and Akame was wonder where he is going. "I'm going to pee. I'll be back." Naruto said as he went to though building. Naruto is in big area and his sense nasty chakra coming toward to him.

"Stop hiding with me. I know you in there and I'm not falling on your dirty tricks." Naruto said.

"Impressive, that you can see me and you broke my illusion." Zank said as he came out of building and jump down. He has yellow and wears white suit. He has silver thing on his forehead and had black glove.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto thought.

**"Anytime, bro." Kurama replied.**

"So you're the Zank the Excutioner." Naruto said as took his kunai.

"Woah, fighting me without your partner." Zank said as he took out his twin blade from arms.

"I actually I knew you're coming." Naruto said

"How…" Zank said as Naruto rushes to him. "Damn, he's fast!" Zank thought as he block Naruto's kunai, but his left blade is broken. "What?!" Zank asks as he sees Naruto is using chakra kunai. Naruto about to attack him, but Zank dodge it.

"I see. You have Teigu." Naurto said as he Imperial Arms on Zank's forehead.

"That's right, the Teigu Spectator. One of its visionary powers, Perceptive Sight. I can read my opponent's minds, just by looking at their brain." Zank said.

"Well then let's find out!" Naruto said as he charges Zank.

"That's Impossible… I can read your…What?!" Zank asks as he read Naruto mind and he sees 9 tail beasts roar inside of him. "What the hell! What is he?" Zank asks with scared voice as he got kicked by Naruto.

"What's wrong? You can't read my mind!" Naruto said as he form cross finger and made 5 Naruto clones

"U…" Clone Naruto #1 said as he kick Zank face and Original Naruto step on clone's back then made him jump higher with his chakra.

"zu... ma… ki...!" 3 of Naruto clones said as they slide kick Zank and made him goes higher. While Zank is floating in high-air, the final body assaults it with a rotating heel drop.

"Naruto Rendan!" Original Naruto yells as his heed drop Zank's face very hard and made him fall very fast.

"Damn it! I can still get up…" Zank's eyes said as tries to get up, but his eyes is widen that he sees Naruto in air with twin rasengan.

"Raserengan!" Naruto yells as he hits Zank's chest very deep and ground explode it.

"What is that?!" Akame asks as she running where the smoke is. When Akame is there, she sees huge smoke. The smoke is gone, Akame sees Naruto is sitting on top of Zank and while his rasenrengan almost off. When it's over, Naruto stood up and sees Akame.

"The mission is complete." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah, let's go home." Akame said as she and Naruto are called their teams and head back to base.

**XXX**

Next day in dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he eating rice bowl with chicken teriyaki and he sees Najenda is eating, but he only sees Najenda's right eye. "Nejenda, what's wrong your eye?" Naruto asks.

"Esdeath…" Najenda said as she touches her right eye.

"Esdeath?" Naruto asks.

"She is a high-ranking general of the Empire. She is strongest and monstrous power. When I fought her… that bitch took my right eye and my right arm!" Najenda said with angry as she hit on table with her right arm.

"Remove the patch." Naruto said

"What?" Najenda asks with confuse face.

"Just remove." Naruto said.

Najenda doesn't know what Naruto mean so she removed her patch, but she still closed her right eye. After she did, Naruto stood up and walked to Najenda.

"Naruto, what are you doing…?" Najenda asks with blushes as Naruto gently touch her right eye with his right hand. He uses his six path yang power to heal Najenda's right eye. After it's complete, Naruto's move his right hand away and tell, "Now, open your eye."

Najenda open her right eye slowly and she sees everything.

"My right eye…" Najenda said as she touches her right eye.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Akame asks

"I used six yang powers to recover Najenda's right eye." Naruto said with smile as he remembered in the past that he healed Kakashi's left eye.

Najenda's eyes are tearing because she never had tear and sees anything with her right eye. Najenda doesn't know what to do how she wants to thank Naruto for healed her right eye. All she can do is hugs Naruto.

"Thank you… Thank you…" Najenda said with tears.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile as he hugs her back.

**XXX**

At meeting room.

"Boss your right eye!" Leone said as she didn't know that Najenda's right eye has recovered.

"Yep." Najenda said with smile.

"How?" Tatsumi asks.

"I healed her right eye with my right hand." Naruto said as he showed everyone his right hand.

"That's right, the Six Path Yang Power." Tatsumi thought

"We have new assassinated mission." Najenda said

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

**XXX**

At night in the red light district.

Naruto and Leone stood on of the rooftop of the red-light districk.

"So this is the capital's red-light district. It makes my heart race." Naruto said

"Oh? You straightforward reaction is pretty cute. Now, then… Time get to work, and repay those debts." Leone said.

Naruto looked to his right and watches as Leone activated her Teigu. "Transfrom: Lionel!" Leone said as her grew ears atop her head while her hair grew longer and wild in appearance. She also her hand change into lion claws and had tail.

"Changing into this always gets me punped!" Leone said.

"Pretty cool." Naruto said.

"Now, let's sneak in and kill them." Leone said as she ready to jump.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said as he ready to jump. Naruto and Leone jumped from the roof towards an open entrance at phenomenal speed. They sped behind the guard and into the rooftops opening. The guard didn't see anything.

"Phew, your speed is not bad." Leone said.

"Thanks and you to, but that was not sneaking in…" Naruto said

"Naruto, come over here." Leone said as Naruto went to her. Leone moved a board to the side.

"Take a look." Sheele said with quiet voice as she showed Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought as he sees lots of women lying about the floor matted with wood. They were half naked with clothes slight falling off. Naruto also sees a large golden cauldron, the smoke in the air. He sees door open and there was two men While Naruto and Leone, their eyes narrows in angry that man with patch hit girl..

"That bitch… I'll kill them." Naruto growled in angry.

"So, girl got hit by him… I knew her from the slums … I had enough of this… Let's hurry up and kill those bastards" Leone said with fury as she's stood up and cracked her knuckles

"Understood." Naruto said as he stood up.

5 minute later, Naruto and Leone appear in boss's room.

"The only place you two are going… is hell!" Naruto and Leone said.

"I-Intruders! Kill them!" Man in white suit ordered as men are attack them.

Naruto rushed forward taking on 6 men at once with his chakra kunai.

Leone is punches few men and kicked them all at once smashing them on the wall.

"Y-You've gotta be fucking kidding! I don't want to die!" Man in white said with panic voice as he raises his gun, but Naruto appear in front of him and sliced his head off.

Leone rushes to boss and grab his neck.

"What do you want? Mon…" Boss was interrupt by Naruto

"We don't want your stupid money." Naruto said.

"Who the hell you guys?" Man with patch asks in panic voice

"Who are we…? We're nobodies!" Leone said as she punches Man very hard. She made him fly to wall and break the wall.

"Therefore, why ridding the world of trash suits us just fine." Leone said with smile.

1 hour later

Naruto and Leone are heading back to hideout.

"You know, you did great job back there." Leone said.

"Yep, thanks to my healing and my clones." Naruto said with smile.

Flashback

"So, what are we going to do those girls?" Leone asks

"Leave it to me." Naruto said as he is form cross finger. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 100 clones of Naruto.

Leone was shock.

"There so many of them!" Leone said

"Alright boys, your new mission is to heal these girls!" Naruto ordered

"Yes sir!" Clones Naruto said.

Flashback ended

Leone blushes for looking at Naruto's smile.

"Naruto." Leone said

"What's up?" Naruto asks.

"I've thought this from the start," Leone said as she closer to Naruto. "But the face that you make is really cute." Leone said as she licked Naruto's cheek.

"OI! OI! What are you…?" Naruto asks with blushes as he is stepped away from Leone.

"Hehehe… I was literally marking you. If you grow up to be a good man, you're mine. Anyway, I wonder if the others are okay." Leone said as she looks at moon.

**XXX**

Mine and Sheele side.

"That Tybil guy was almost too vigilant." Mine said as she and Sheele are running.

"But we still finished him with no problem." Sheele asks

Sheele and Mine heard and turn around that someone about attack them. They dodge someone attack as they sees young girl with brown hair. She was wearing imperial police uniform and had armor with her.

"What the hell?! What did she come from? I can't even feel her presence." Mine thought

"She's different from the other imperial police, who don't hide their presences." Sheele said

"Her face matches this wanted poster. Sheele and other girl is also a Night Raid member. Finally… We finally meet, Night Raid! I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, of the imperical police. In the name of absolute justice, I will make them pay here!" Seryu said.

"So you know us, looks like we have to kill you." Mine said

"Wanted: Dead or Alive. Then I shall to kill them. I will revenge my father and my mentor!" Seryu yells

"She seems ready to go... Very well. Advantage favors whoever strikes first!" Mine said as she switch the trigger into auto gun and shot at Seryu. "Did I get her?" Mine ask as the smoke is gone. Mine sees huge dog that he protect Seryu. The dog can regenerate itself.

"Mine, that's a Teigu." Sheele said as she did her stance.

"Yeah, and it's organism-based." Mine said as she changes her magazine.

"Tonfa Gun!" Seryu said as she shoots them with her dual gun.

Sheele and Mine dodge the bullet. Sheele unsheathe her scissor and Mine is switching trigger.

"Coro prey!" Seryu ordered as Coro open his mouth and did 360 spin attack.

Sheele slice Coro's face very deep, but Coro got up and regenerate again. Mine is shooting with firepower at Coro's chest, but it's didn't work.

"Coro, arms." Seryu ordered as Coro's arms change into huge muscle arms.

"Eww… Gross." Mine said.

"Kill them!" Seryu ordered as Coro did punch lot.

"This is bad. Mine, get behind me!" Sheele said as she blocks Coro's punches. Mine heard Seryu is using whistle to call her reinforcement.

"A tempest of attacks and she's called her reinforcement. That's I called a pinch!" Mine said as she jump over Sheele and shot Coro's head. After that, Mine jump back and sees Coro is regenerate.

"Hehehe. Don't mess the stamina of Teigu." Seryu said as Sheele came from smoke.

"Extase!" Sheele said as she uses her scissor to make purple flash and she slices Seryu both arms. "Now you'll die." Sheele said as she ready to finish her.

"Coro, last resort! Berserker!" Seryu ordered as Coro skin turn red and his muscle had increase.

"So they have secret weapon," Mine thought as she being grabbed very fast by Coro.

"Mine!" Sheele said as she rushes Mine to save her.

"Crush her to death!" Seryu yells as Coro crushes Mine with his big hand.

"Ahhhh!" Mine scream in pain as Sheele save her on time. She slices Coro's arms.

"I made it on time." Sheele said as she being shot by Seryu's gun. "Oh no… I can't move…" Sheele thought as Coro is coming toward her.

"Justice is served!" Seryu said as Coro grab Sheele with his mouth and she lost her lower body.

"She- Sheele!" Mine screams.

**XXX**

Naruto stopped as he heard Mine's scream.

**"Naruto, you heard that?" Kurama asks**

"Yeah, that wasn't just my imagined." Naruto thought with serious face.

"What's wrong?" Leone asks.

Naruto turn Kyuubi chakra mode and also combined with sage mode.

"Holy shit!" Leone said.

"They're in trouble!" Naruto thought as he rushes very fast on his way where Sheele and Mine are fighting Seryuu.

"Hey Naruto! What are you going?!" Leone asks.

**XXX**

Back to Sheele and Mine.

"Extase…" Sheele said as she using her scissor to use purple flash to blind Seryu, Coro, and her reinforcement.

"Sheele!" Mine screams as she tries to fight but her right broke.

"Damn her! That bitch can still fight!" Seryu thought.

"Mine… Please… run away!" Sheele said with smile at Mine.

Mine didn't know what to do with her right broken arms. She has to retreat to her base.

"Coro, finish her off!" Seryu orders as Coro is ready to kill Sheele.

"Well…this is end of me… I'm glad I had… good friend… Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sheele last sentence as she closed her eyes with tears and about eaten by Coro. But someone save Sheele's life.

"What?!" Seryu asks with her eyes were widen as she sees Coro both arms were cuts and he roared in pain.

Sheele open her eyes and she sees Naruto in Kyuubi chakra mode with sage mode eyes carries her.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" Naruto said as he did yellow flash combo to Coro. "Wakusei Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit Coro very far away.

"Who are you?!" Seryu yells.

Naruto ignore Seryu.

"Naruto… Is that you?" Sheele asks as she being carries by Naruto.

"Yep, that's me." Naruto said as he grab Sheele's lower body and use healing to fix her lower body.

"My lower body…is fixed." Sheele said as she sees her lower body has been recovered and she moved her legs. Now Naruto is carries Sheele bridal style.

"Don't talk, you need to rest." Naruto said with smile.

"I say, who are you!?" Seryuu asks

"That uniform…" Naruto thought as he remembered that he killed Orge. "You must be Orge's student." Naruto said

Seryuu narrow in angry. She knows that Naruto killed her mentor.

"So you the real one who's killed my mentor, General Orge! Everyone killed them!" Seryuu ordered her reinforcement and Coro.

Naruto sees Coro is still alive and he's not in good mood. He also sees Seryu's reinforcement are coming toward them.

"So you can regenerate and you have reinforcement, but…" Naruto said as he raises his right arms. "Goku , lend me your chakra." Naruto thought.

**"Yes sir." Son Goku said.**

"What the hell?!" Seryuu asks as she sees Naruto using meteor rasengan with 4 fire blades around it.

"Let's see you people can survive this! Senpou Youton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw at Coro and Seryuu. Coro is defended Seryuu, but the rasenshuirken pushes him to Seryuu and its huge explosive. And it also killed Seryuu's reinforcement. Coro can't regenerate itself because inside Youton Rasenshuriken is killing him very fast.

"Damn it… what is he…?" Seryuu asks as she closed her close and die in explosive.

When it's over, Naruto and Sheele on their way to hideout base while Naruto is carry Sheele.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to rest." Sheele said

"Don't we'll be on our way to hideout base." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Sheele said

"What's up?" Naruto asks.

"Thank you." Sheele said.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

At hideout and it was raining day.

The Night members eyes were widen and shock that Mine told them bad news about Sheele's death.

"No…" Tatsumi said.

"Uh guys? Turn around." Naruto said as everyone turns around and they see Sheele being carries bridal style by Naruto.

Everyone was shock that they thought Sheele is dead.

"Shee…Sheele!" Mine cried as she rushes her and hugged her. "I thought you were dead!" Mine cried as she hugs her tight.

"Thank to Naruto." Sheele said as everyone look at Naruto in Kyuubi chakra mode with sage mode.

"What transformation is that?" Tatsumi asks

"It's called Kyuubi chakra mode combined with sage mode." Naruto said as he turns off Kyuubi chakra mode and also sage mode is off.

"Thank you for saving my friend." Mine said with soft voice and had tears.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

"Let's celebrate party for Naruto!" Najenda said

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX**

Inside empire in Imperial Capital.

"I have returned." Long hair woman said as she is bow her knee. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. She has commander hat on her hand and military uniform.

"General Esdeath, your victory over the northern region was outstanding. We have prepared ten thousand gold as your reward." Makoto said as he sitting on king chair.

"Thank you. I will send it to the army I left in the North. They will rejoice." Esdeath said as she bow her kneel. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. She has commander hat on her hand and military uniform.

"As I have returned to the capital, I shall be sure to eliminate Night Raid, which has hindered my lord." Esdeath said as she has 2 guys and 1 girl right next to her.

"Oh yes, have you heard a rumor?" Makota

"The rumor?" Esdeath asks

"Yes, one of my guards told me there's a huge explosive last night." Makota said

"Did anyone see it?" Esdeath asks

"No, they didn't see it. One of imperial police named Seryu Ubiqunitous has fought Night Raid, but she was killed." Makola said

"Did anyone know who killed her?" Esdeath asks

"Nobody knows, but my guard told that they saw huge hole and it was very deep. And also Seryu's reinforcement was with her, but they're died and looks like ash." Makota said

"Hmm, that's interesting. I wonder who's made that huge hole and I want to fight with Night Raid member." Esdeath thought with evil smile as she has last request. "My king, if I asked I have a request." Esdeath said

"Sure, what is it?" Makola asks

"I was thinking… I was thinking I'd fall in love." Esdeath said

Makola was shock that Esdeath is falling in love.

"Ok. You are, indeed, of age and still unmarried. So, do you falling love to someone?" Makola asks

"No, I only want to find my true love." Esdeath said.

**XXX**

At hideout in morning.

"That was fun party." Naruto said as he yawns and got up. Naruto went to bathroom and brush his teeth. After that, he went back to his room and changed his clothes.

**XXX**

In hallway.

**"Wow Naruto. You are very lucky guy and you got 3 hot chicks." Kurama said**

"Shut up!" Naruto thought as he went outside and sees Tatsumi is training with Bulat. Bulat's left hand holding Tatsumi's stomach and his right hold his back.

"B-Bro…" Tatsumi said as he holding heavy sword.

"You can become stronger. Leave it to me." Bulat said.

"R-Right." Tatsumi said with nervous face as he sees Naruto is standing there. "Oh shit!" Tatsumi thought as he moved away from Bulat.

"Uh… Time to eat breakfast." Naruto said as he went to dining room.

**XXX**

At dining room.

Mine tries to eat her food, but she drop it because her injury.

"Here." Tatsumi said as he pick food with spoon and start to feed.

"I can eat on my own." Mine said with blushes.

"Hurry up and eat or else the food is getting cold." Tatsumi said with blushes.

Mine had blushes so she had no choice to let Tatsumi to feed her. Mine opened her mouth then Tatsumi fed her mouth then Mine bite.

"Wow, they getting hang each other. Good job, Tatsumi!" Naruto thought as he did thumb up at Tatsumi. Tatsumi had no idea what's he talking about.

"Hey Naruto, what are you going?" Tatsumi asks as he sees Naruto holding breakfast food.

"I'm going to Sheele's room. And have fun feeding Mine." Naruto said with smile as he went out of dining room.

"Hey, Hey… You're lucky guy." Lubbock whisper as he elbow hit to Tatsumi's shoulder.

Tatsumi and Mine were blushes.

**XXX**

At Sheele's room.

"Say aah." Naruto said as he holding food with the spoon.

"Ahh." Sheele said with cute voice as she open her mouth. Naruto put food inside her mouth then she chews it.

"Naruto, it okay… I can do it…" Sheele said with blushes.

"Don't worry, I got it since your body is injury. If you need help, just asks me or other." Naruto said with smile as he made Sheele blushes again because his brightest smile.

Akame entered Sheele's room

"Come on, we got meeting." Akame said as she went out.

"I'll be there." Naruto said as he about to go out. "You'll have good rest, okay?" Naruto asks with smile.

"Okay." Sheele said with smile as Naruto went to meeting room.

**XXX**

At meeting room

"I have some bad news. Esdeath has conquered the North, and has returned to the capital." Najenda

"Esdeath." Naruto thought

"Today. Leone, go to the capital and observe her actions." Najenda replied.

"Yes sir! I wanted to know what kind of women is she." Leone said

"Be very careful, she is very dangerous woman who enjoy massacre. If you can't take her down, just fall back to hideout." Najenda said with serious face.

"Don't worry; I'm not afraid of her!" Leone said.

"I have never seen Najenda's face so serious before." Naruto thought as he remembered what Najenda say.

Flashback

"Esdeath…" Najenda said as she touches her right eye.

"Esdeath?" Naruto asks.

"She is a high-ranking general of the Empire. She is strongest and monstrous power. When I fought her… that bitch took my right eye and my right arm!" Najenda said with angry as she hit on table with her right arm.

Flashback end.

Naruto had bad feeling about Leone battle with Najenda.

"Also, starting about the time of Esdeath's reappearance, there have been a series of murders involving political office. The victims are four political officials and sixty-one of their guards. The problem is that flyers, which claim to be from Night Raid were found at crime scene." Najenda said as she showed them the fake paper that's say Night Raid.

"So they're trying to frame us." Bulat said.

"Damn them trying to frame Night Raid." Naruto said

"That's all. Let's show them what do to those who use our name. Teach them the princples of an assassin. There are two groups of political officials thought to be targeted next. Naruto, Akame and Lubbock… Tatsumi and Bulat, guard them." Najenda said

**XXX**

Naruto, Akame and Lubbock are hidden in behind the snow forest were watch villager.

"Reserved rice, huh? As expected from the good guys." Lubbock asks

"That amount should lift the people's spirits. Watching this made hungry." Akame said

"Here, eat my sandwich" Naruto said as he give Akame a sandwich. Akame ate whole sandwich and his hand. "Woah!" Naruto thought.

1 hour later.

"Any news, Naruto?" Akame asks as she looks at Naruto with sage mode.

"Nope." Naruto said as he looks up at sky and started worry about Bulat, Tatsumi and Leone.

**XXX**

At Sweets Amaenbou.

"Bring your best sweets." Esdeath said as she sitting on bench.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Right away!" Man said as he went to his store and grab best sweet.

Leone is lying down on house rooftop. She got sweat drop because she was afraid.

"What the hell is this?! She is being alone is a trap for me. As evidenced I sense great evil that I can smell. Damn it, I can't kill her! I have to fall back!" Leone thought as she falls back to hideout.

"Hmm… the presence is gone. So, they didn't take the bait. What a weak. I wanted to test some new torture techniques." Esdeath thought as she eating ice cream. "This is pretty delicious." Esdeath said

**XXX**

Time skip

After Bulat defeat Liver and Daidara.

"Bulat, are you okay?!" Tatsumi asks as he drops special Kunai on ground. "That's kunai." Tatsumi said as he remembered.

Flashback

"Wait, Tatsumi." Naruto said as he stops Tatsumi

"What is it?" Tatsumi asks as Naruto give special Kunai to Tatsumi. "What's this?" Tatsumi asks as he looks at kunai.

"Hiraishin Kunai. My father gave to me before his last death." "Naruto said as he remembered in past that his father was reanimated and his reanimation is over. "When you're in trouble, throw it on the ground then I will come and help you guys." Naruto said.

Flashback end.

"Yes! If I throw it on the ground then he will come!" Tatsumi said as he threw it the kunai on ground.

"Please work!" Tatsumi said as he waiting for Naruto to teleport. 5 second now, Naruto has appeared now.

"What's up…?" Naruto said as he sees Bulat was hurt. "What happen to him?!" Naruto said as he rushes to Bulat.

"He got deadly poison!" Tatsumi said as Naruto used right hand cure Bulat. While Naruto is healing Bulat, they heard the music and they see Nyau was playing with flute.

"Who is that girl?" Naruto asks

"I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!" Nyau said as he continue to play with flute and made him increase the strength while he playing with flute.

"Looks she increase her strength…" Naruto said as he about fight him, but Tatsumi stopped him.

"Wait… I want to fight him. I know I'm very weak man, but I never give up. I want to protect my friends!" Tatsumi said as he remembered his friends Sayo and Ieyasu

"Tatsumi, here." Bulat said as he gives his Teigu sword to Tatsumi. "I entrusted you to use it." Bulat said

"Bulat…" Tatsumi said as he grab Teigu sword.

"You can do it. You have to believe your heart and protect your friends! Never give up!" Naruto said as he is pounding his chest.

"You're right! I can't give up!" Tatsumi said as he's rise up and ready to fight.

"Whatever what you're said! You still gonna die!" Nyau said as he is rushes to them.

"Now shout with your burning rage spirt!" Bulat yells

"Haaaaaa! Incursio!" Tatsumi roar as he activates his Teigu and huge armor behind him. The huge armor face changed into monster and roar. Nyau was shock that he see huge monster.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto asks

"That's Tryant!" Bulat said

"Tryant?!" Naruto

"Yes, he is a dragon-type Danger Beast whose life force exceeds that of any other. That dragon could wander any, whether burning desert or freezing tundra." Bulat said.

"Wait so that mean…" Naruto said

"Yes, his passion has caused Incursio to evolve once more!" Bulat said

Tatsumi transform into Incursio armor. His armor is all silver and had white cape.

"Damn, he looks cool!" Naruto said with smile.

**"I'm impressed that kid. His chakra is getting stronger." Kurama said**

**"It's all thanked to you for cheering that kid. And now he's ready kick that guy ass! " Kokuou said**

"Yep!" Naruto thought as he watching battle between Tatsumi and Nyau.

Tatsumi was amazed that he first used Teigu. Nyau was scared that Tatsumi had more strength than his strength.

"I will defeat you!" Tatsumi said as he pointed his finger at Nyau.

"Don't fuck with me!" Nyau yells angry as he and Tatsumi rushes each other.

"Haaaa!" Tatsumi roar as he is fist is ready.

"Haaaa!" Nyau roar as he and Tatsumi did fist pump very hard. But there was something wrong with Nyau. His strength isn't enough strength.

"Now yours chance!" Naruto and Bulat shouts.

"Haaaaaaa!" Tatsumi said as his powerful fist is pushes Nyau very far and he crash the wall very hard. Nyau finally died.

"Wow." Bulat said.

"Amazing." Naruto said as he sees Tatsumi transform back to human.

After the mission is over, Naruto, Tatsumi and Bulat on the way to hideout

**XXX**

Next day.

Bulat is resting very well. Naruto, Tatsumi and Lubbock are doing push-up outside.

"So…how many…did…I do?" Naruto asks with sweat drop as he did push-up.

"95." Akame said .

"Wow!" Sheele said with smile as she clapping her hands.

"Hey… I have a question… How the hell can you do that?!" Lubbock said as he sees Akame and Sheele are sitting on Naruto's back.

"My world… I was…training… by…my friend's sensei." Naruto said.

"Ok… how many…did … I do?" Lubbock said.

"20." Sheele said as she sitting on Lubbock's back.

"Ahhhh!" Lubbock scream

"What about you, Tatsumi? I'm almost done my push up." Naruto said as he did 1 more push-up

"85." Mine said as she sitting on Tatsumi's back

"Nice." Naruto said as two girls got off and he stood up.

"Yep, I just need more energy for Incursio armor." Tatsumi said.

They see Najenda is outside.

"Boss… what's up with the backpack?" Leone asks as she sees Najenda wears backpack and the axe on her back.

"I'm going to Revolutionary Army headquarters for recruit new members." Najenda said

"New Night members? That's cool." Naruto asks with exciting face.

"Can you even lift the axe?" Tatsumi asks

"Yep, I can lift it." Najenda said as she lifts the axe. "See. It's very easy to lift this." Najenda said.

"Wow, boss is sure amazing like you guys." Naruto whispers to Lubbock and Tatsumi.

"Yea." Tatsumi said

"You know she was a general, right?" Lubbock asks

"Akame, you're in charge while I'm gone. Our plan of action is that does their best." Najenda said

"I understand the basic." Akame said

"OI! Just the basic?!" Naruto and Tatsumi asks

"Don't worry; she'll take her role seriously." Lubbock said

Najenda took a smoke and breathe out.

"Ok, I have to go now. See ya." Najenda said as she is going to headquarter.

"Gosh, I need to more training." Tatsumi said.

"Hey guys." Bulat said as he showed.

"Bulat, your body hasn't been recovered yet." Naruto said.

"I know that. Tatsumi, I'm sorry that I'm cannot train you." Bulat said

"That's ok." Tatsumi said as Naruto patting Tatsumi's shoulder.

"I'm going to train you." Naruto said.

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi asks

"Yes, I'm dead serious. I'm going to teach you Taijutsu." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Inside empire.

"Hmm… looks like this right room." Wave said as he entered conference. He has short dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange scarf with an anchor on it. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back. "Good afternoon! I've come from the Imperial Navy…" Wave said as he sees everyone is here.

"Hi, I'm Run." Run said with smile. He had blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck.

"Oh my, you're pretty good looking. Please call me Stylish. " Stylish said. He is tall and had spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white trench coat.

"He's into me." Wave said as his jaws were drop.

"Kurome." Kurome said as she is eating her candy. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. He also had katana with her.

"Hello my name is Bols… And I've made some tea." Bols said with shy voice as he's place tea each person. He also had a scar on his upper chest. He wears long gloves over his hands. He wearing his mask

Someone entered the door as everyone turn around. It was Esdeath, she was wearing white mask.

"Huh? Who are you?" Wave asks.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Esdeath asks

"Hey, hey… you see, we were all told to assemble here." Wave said as he got up, but Esdeath kick Wave's stomach very hard and he goes to wall.

"Don't ever drop your guard!" Esdeath said as she rushes Run, but Run dodge Esdeath's punches. "Good reflexes." Esdeath said as she turn around and see Kurome jump then drew her sword attack Esdeath's mask. "Impressive, this is the Imperial Arms Yatsufus. What an impressive blade." Esdeath said as her mask is broke and her face reveals to everyone.

"General Esdeath!" Bols said

"Ouch…" Wave said as he got up and sees Esdeath's face. "Our boss is weird!" Wave thought.

**XXX**

Outside

Esdeath and her group dress in black.

"Did I surprise you earlier? I know the normal meeting is boring." Esdeath asks

"Well…yea... since you kicked my stomach earlier." Wave said.

"We have a party to attend, after we meet with the emperor." Esdeath said

"We're already meeting him?" Wave asks

"For the first day, this is a pretty fast-paced schedule." Run said.

"I believe in getting annoying things out of the way first." Esdeath said

"Before that lady Esdeath, what did we call ourselves?" Stylish asks

"We are…We are the Jaegers." Esdeath said.

**XXX**

Next day.

Lubbock's secret basement

"So, you want me to join tournament?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, winner gets cash reward. Maybe you can help Tatsumi's hometown." Lubbock said

"Alright, I'll do it." Naruto said

"Naruto, you don't have to do this. I can join it and I'm strong enough." Tatsumi said

"No, I heard that Esdeath is going to be there. It'll be better to stay with us." Lubbock said

"Alright, be careful." Tatsumi said

"Yeah." Naruto said

**XXX**

Tournament ground

A stadium had been set with large stonewalls surrounding the arena. There were four audience stands filled with people shout. Esdeath and Run at VIP observational stand

"So, what do you think of them, Esdeath?" Run said

"They're so boring to fight. I guess it was asking too much to expect one capable of using an Imperial Arms." Esdeath said with boring face as she sitting on chair.

"Oh, it seems the battle is over." Run said as he sees samurai has won.

"Winner is Nobunaga of the dry good store!" Wave said as he pointing at Nobunaga.

"I did it!" Nobunaga said as he raises his both arms while crowed is cheering for him.

"This next fight is the last mach." Run said as he sees Minotaur on east and Naruto on west.

"On the east side… Kalbi the butcher!" Wave said as he look at Kalibi. Kablbi looked like Minotaur of some kind with his bull like head and protruding horns. He was 8 feet tall wearing cream-colored pants and black steel armor. "In the West side… Naruto the shinobi!" Wave said.

Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, and Lubbock were in Audience stand and sitting on stone bench and watched Naruto and Barubi fight.

"I like that title. It matches his name." Leone said

"Indeed, beside it's a ninja." Lubbock said.

"Go Naruto!" Tatsumi cheer

"Why does he have to do that?" Mine asks

"It looks like one of them is still a young blond man." Run said.

Esdeath's face is still boring.

"You're a small one aren't you? Guess prize money will be mine. I may have been excommunicated, but I'm still a ninth-level master at Koukenji" Kalbi said

Naruto wasn't pay attention to him and turn around at him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Naruto asks with confuse face as he picking his right ear and he made Kalbi mad.

"Hehehe… I like this kid." Wave thought with smile as raise his right arm. "Begin!" Wave said as he started the fight.

"Have a full course of my explosive fist!" Kalbi said as he about punch Naruto, but Naruto jump up higher.

"Dynamic Entry!" Naruto said as he jump kick into Kalbi's face.

Kalbi's nose is bleeding. He got very mad so he rushes and did punch lot. Naruto blocks Kalbi's punches lot after that, Naruto punch Kalbi stomach and he used one of his friend moves.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto said as he did high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit Kalbi's stomach.

"Go Naruto!" Tatsumi and Leone are cheering for Naruto.

Naruto slide under Kalbi and he behind him. When he was behind Kalbi, he did finger tiger sign and used his famous move.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto said as he sticks up Kalbi's ass.

"My ass!" Kalbi cried as he flies off very far away.

"What kind of move is that?!" Tatsumi asks

Leone and Lubbock were laughed so hard that Naruto did hilarious move.

The crowd was silent that Naruto did hilarious move. 5 second later, the crowd cheered at unexpected and quick fight.

"W-What kinda move is that?" Wave thought as he tries to stop laugh. "Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Wave said with awe. Naruto looked up at the crowed and smile with his famous, heartwarming grin.

"Yeah!" Naruto shout with exciting as he raises his both arms.

Esdeath watched on in a blush that Naruto's smile made her blush.

"We've found him." Esdeath said.

"A candidate for an Imperial Arms user, I presume?" Run asks

"That's as well." Esdeath said as she stood up and walked on down stair.

"General?" Run asks

Naruto sees Esdeath is coming down stair and he wonder why.

"So this is Esdeath what's Najenda talking about." Naruto thought as he sees Najenda coming closer to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki… That's your name, right? It's a nice name." Esdeath said

"Thanks, call me Naruto." Naruto said

**"So this is Esdeath." Matatabi said**

**"Her chakra is very strong and dark. Be careful of her." Kurama said**

"Yeah" Naruto thought.

"Your win just now was magnificent. I'd like to give you reward." Esdeath said as she getting Naruto's reward.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he did bow. "If it the money, no problem." Naruto thought.

Tatsumi, Leone, and Mine were looking at Naruto carefully with sweat drop. Lubbock covered his mouth with his both hands.

"Huh?" Naruto asks with wide eyes as his neck dog choker.

"From now on, you'll belong to me." Esdeath said with smile.

"What the fuck!" Naruto thought as he being drag by Esdeath. "OI, wait an minute!" Naruto asks.

"No, I won't wait." Esdeath said as she pull Naurto and knock him out.

"Oh no." Naruto thought as he lost conscious.

"Let's talk in my room, just the two of us." Esdeath said with blushes.

Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, and Lubbock faces were WTF.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tatsumi and Lubbock asks.

**XXX**

At hideout.

"Naruto's been taken Esdeath?" Akame asks

"Did Naruto blow his cover?" Sheele asks.

"I have no idea…" Tatsumi said.

"We watched them go to the palace, but…" Leone asks

"Akame, we can't rescue him. There's nothing we can do." Bulat said

"Naruto… Please be alright." Akame said with worry face.

**XXX**

Time skip

Esdeath's bedroom in night.

Esdeath is taking a shower. Naruto is sitting on Esdeath's bed and tries to think.

"Man, can't believe she knock out to me. And why she didn't kill me in first place." Naruto thought as he notices that he has Flying Thunder God kunai with him. "That's it. I put another kunai in my room at hideout. This is my last chance to escape!" Naruto thought as he sees restroom is open. He shock and blushes that he sees Esdeath wear white shirt with some unbutton.

"Sorry for making you wait." Esdeath said

"OI, OI! Please button…your shirt." Naruto said with blushes.

"Don't worry, I don't mind only you see me this." Esdeath said.

"She's not kidding!" Naruto thought as Esdeath sit on bed with Naruto.

"Would you to drink?" Esdeath asks.

"Uh, no…I'm fine." Naruto said as step away from Esdeath.

"Hmm? Are you nervous?" Esdeath asks.

"Yes… I'm nervous!" Naruto said with blushes.

"Hehe… you look cute when you're nevous." Esdeath said with blushes.

"Esdeath…" Naruto said as Esdeath look at him. "I'd like to ask you something. Why did you like me?" Naruto asks.

"Because…" Esdeath said as she kissed Naruto's lip.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Naruto thought as he fell down on bed.

**"Naruto, snap out of it! You need to get out of here!" Kurama said.**

"I know!" Naruto thought as he and Esdeath broke the kiss.

"I like your smile. It made me happy. And you can sleep with me." Esdeath said with blushes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto thought as he is running to restroom. "I'm gonna go to restroom!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot tell you that if you cause a scene within these walls or try to run, it will men your death." Esdeath said.

"W-Well, thanks for telling that." Naruto said with fake smile as he made Esdeath blushing again and he went inside restroom.

"That's smile again." Esdeath said with smile.

In the restroom.

"Okay, this should be good." Naruto said as he ready to do his yellow flash. "I'm getting hell outta of here!" Naruto said as he did yellow flash to teleport to hideout.

**XXX**

At Hideout

Naruto appeared in his room.

"Finally I'm home! Good thing that I put another kunai at my wall." Naruto said as he wipes out his sweat. "They must be worry about me." Naruto said as he went out his room.

**XXX**

At meeting room.

"Naruto…" Akame said with sad face as she sitting on ground alone. "Hey Akame!" Akame heard Naruto's voice. She turns around and she sees Naruto is here.

"Miss me." Naruto said with smile.

Akame rushes him and hug him tight.

"Akame?" Naruto asks as he sees Akame had tears.

"I got so alone without you." Akame said with soft voice.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said with smile as he hugs her back.

"Wow!" Leone said as Naruto sees her and his friends were here. "Akame was worry about you. And you hugged her." Leone said with smile.

"No! We're just friend!" Naruto said with blushes as Akame didn't want let go of him.

"Welcome back." Akame said with smile.

"Yeah, I'm home." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Dr. Stylish is at one place where Naruto killed Seryu with his rasenshuriken.

"Did you find anything, Hana?" Stylish asks.

"Yep, I found his sense." Hana said as he found sense of Naruto smell. He wears a mask with a long beak.

"I knew it! So Naruto is Night Raid member! We will go tomorrow at night!" Stylish said.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX**

Next day

At meeting room.

Naruto explain Night Raid member about the group named Jaeger

"So Kurome is a member." Akame said

"Why didn't you escape the capital together?" Naruto asks

"I invited her, of course. But my sister decides to stay. From her perspective, I am the trailer." Akame said

"Don't say that!" Naruto said as Akame's head up. "You're not trailer! You tried your best to escape with your sister." Naruto said

"Thank you, Naruto." Akame said with smile.

"How strong Jaegers is?" Sheele asks.

"To be honest they're stronger than you guys expect me. I'm stronger than them." Naruto said

"Really? You can easily take them out." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he flash black something. "Oh yeah, do you guys want to meet tail beasts?" Naruto said as everyone eyes were widen.

"How?" Mine asks.

"Everyone hold my right hand and close your eye." Naruto said as he reaches his right and everyone touches his hand. They closed their eyes about 10 second later.

**XXX**

In black place

When they open their eye, they're in dark place and see tail beasts were here.

"Holy shit!" Tatsumi said as he is freak out that tail beast bigger than city.

**"Yo!" Isobu said.**

"They can talk!" Lubbock said.

"Guys, I want you to meet 9 tail beasts." Naruto said.

"Hello, my name is Sheele." Sheele said

"I'm Tatsumi. It's honor to meet you." Tatsumi said as the other already to introduce.

**"Alright brats. My name is Shukaku." Shukaku said**

"This guy looks mean." Lubbock thought

**"My name is Matatabi." Matatabi said **

"I kinda like you. Your blue flame is cool and tiger." Leone said with smile.

**"Thank you." Matatabi said.**

**"Isobu" Isobu said**

**"My name is Son Goku" Son Goku said**

**"I am Kokuo" Kokuo said**

**"Me, I am called Saiken." Saiken said**

"His voice kinda funny." Tatsumi thought.

**"I'm Lucky seven Choumei!" Choumei said**

**"Gyuki" Gyuki said**

**"Kurama, I am the one who give Naruto with my chakra." Kurama said**

"Who is your master?" Bulat asks

**"Our real master is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuk. And now he's gone so our new master is Naruto Uzumaki." Matatabi said**

"What?!" Everyone said as Akame didn't react anything.

"I told you guys, I'm the six of path." Naruto said with smile.

**"So what's bringing you here with your friends?" Son Goku said**

"Oh I just want them to meet you guys." Naruto said.

** "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Esdeath's chakra is stronger than you guys." Kurama said**

"Stronger than us?" Tatsumi asks

**"Indeed, I can sense her power is ice and very powerful." Kurama said**

"Thanks for letting them know." Naruto said

Kurama nodded.

"Well then, it's time to go now." Naruto said

**XXX**

In real world

"Wow." Tatsumi said

"They seem to nice guys." Sheele said

"Yep, but they always mess around me." Naruto said with smile.

"Tatsumi, let's go training." Bulat said as he went outside.

"Hold up!" Tatsumi said as he went outside and train with Bulat.

Naruto sees Akame with worry face.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asks

"Nothing." Akame said as she went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asks

**XXX**

In training

Tatsumi and Bulat are fighting each other while Lubbock, Leone, and Mine are watching them.

"Damn, Tatsumi is getting stronger." Lubbock said with impress face.

"It's all thanks to Naruto training. He's now skill fighter." Leone said

"Haaaaa!" Bulat roar as Tatsumi blocks Bulat powerful punch. "Impressive!" Bulat said as he about kick Tatsumi's stomach but Tatsumi used his kneel to block Bulat block.

"How about this?! Konoha Reppu!" Tatsumi said as he moves low to the ground and spinning kick to sweep Bulat's feet.

"Shit!" Bulat thought as he quickly touches ground with one hand. When Bulat touches on ground, he sees Tatsumt rushes to him very fast. "Wow, his speed has increase." Bulat thought as Tatsumi rushes to him and then punch Bulat's face, but he blocked it.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Tatsumi as he did high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit Bulat's face but Bulat block it with his arm and kneel.

Bulat quickly moves to right but, he sees Tatsumi rushes to him and quickly flying jump kick.

"Dynamic Entry!" Tatsumi said as Bulat block his Tatsumi's kick, but…

"Konoha Senpuu!" Tatsumi as he did high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit Bulat's stomach. Bulat was defeated.

"Ok you win; you're getting stronger to use Incursio. And where did you learn that new moves?" Bulat asks.

"Naruto, taught me that…" Tatsumi said as he remembered that he about to give Bulat's Teigu back. "Bulat, here, I want to take it back to you." Tatsumi said

"No, you keep it. This Teigu belong to you. You have mastered the Incursio." Bulat said with smile.

"Thank you." Tatsumi said

"Ok let's take a break." Bulat said

"Yeah." Tatsumi said

"It's time to eat lunch!" Naruto said

**XXX**

At night

"Are you guys ready?" Stylish asks

Stylish's group nodded

"Now let's go kill Night Raid." Stylish said as he found the hideout is.

**XXX**

At hideout.

Naruto was at outside and searching for Akame.

"Where did she go? She's not in her room." Naruto thought as he saw Akame was sitting on ground and watch the moon. "There is she." Naruto thought as he went to Akame.

"Hey, Naruto." Akame said as she sees Naruto sit by her.

"What are you doing outside? Aren't you cold?" Naruto asks as he sees Akame's face is worry about her past. "Akame, what's going on?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, there's something that I want to tell you." Akame said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"My parents sold me and my sister to the empire." Akame said

"What?! Why?!" Naruto asks

"No reason, they just want the money. After we were being sold, we were forced to participate in a cruel exam at forest by danger beasts. There were 100 children in the exam and they're all dead. Me and Kurome are only one whose survival the exam." Akame said

Naruto was shock that those cruel people put the children in dangerous exam.

"I want to show you something." Akame said as she is taking out her shirt.

"OI! What are you…?" Naruto said as his eyes narrow in shock that he sees lot of scars on Akame's back while she put her hair in front of her body. "Who did this?" Naruto asks.

"My… parents did." Akame said

Naruto's eyes narrowed in angry that Akame's parents hit her back, sold her and her sister.

"They did it for no reason." Akame said with sad face.

Naruto went to closer to Akame. He put his right hand on Akame's back.

"What are you doing?" Akame asks with blushes.

"Heal your back." Naruto said as he used heal on Akame's back to get rid of scars.

"Why am I feeling so warm? Was it because his hand?" Akame thought with blushes.

"Ok, it's done." Naruto said as Akame look her back and sees that her scars are gone.

"Thank you, Naruto." Akame said with smile as put her shirt on and turn around at Naruto.

Naruto was blushes as he sees Akame's most beautiful smile with perfect moon background. Naruto touches Akame's face. Naruto and Akame about to kiss but…

**"Sorry, I interrupt the kiss. Naruto, I sense the enemies are here." Kurama said**

"What?!" Naruto thought.

"What's wrong?" Akame asks as she sees Naruto is in sage mode.

"The enemy is here!" Naruto said

"We must go!" Akame said as she rushes to hideout

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he going with Akame.

**XXX**

Hallway.

"Holy shit; there are a lot of enemies outside!" Lubbock said as he and Sheele are running in hallway.

"How did they found our base?" Sheele asks.

While they running, they sees minion jump in the window.

"Night Raid. Kill." Minion said as he rushes and attack Lubbock and Sheele.

Lubbock and Sheele dodge minion's attack. Lubbock use his string around minion's neck tightly

"Sheele!" Lubbock shout.

"Yeah!" Sheele said as she slices minion's head.

"We have to meet up with other!" Lubbock said as he about to run, he sees lot of minion

"There's too many of them." Sheele said.

"Run!" Lubbock said as he and Sheele are running. "They're so fast!" Lubbock said as he sees Akame in front of him

"Get behind me." Akame said as she ready to draw her.

"Akame!" Lubbock said as he and Sheele were behind.

Akame quick draw her sword and killed all minions.

"Wow, nice job." Sheele said as she claps her hands.

Someone jump in window. It was guy and wear glasses. He had blue suit.

"An enemy!" Sheele said

"My compliments, though we are enemies." Man with glasses said

"He's strong." Akame thought

"My name is Toby. I want a duel with Akame!" Toby said as he drew his two blade from two arms and rushes to Akame. Akame drew her sword to block Toby attack but his both foots had two blade and kick her. Akame dodge as she Toby doing like skate.

"This Teigu user feels different than the rest, like a machine." Akame thought

"Akame!" Sheele and Lubbock said as they sees two tall men whose interfere them.

"You bitch, get out of the way!" Tubbock said

**XXX**

Outside

There was lot of minion outside, but wall was broke then it was Naruto, Tatsumi in incursio and Bulat jump out.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" Naruto and Tatsumi said as they drop kick minion's face and punches minions.

Bulat also help Tatsumi to fight the minion.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asks

"I'm Kaku. I want to fight with armor guy." Kaku said. He is fat and his right arm looks like robot.

Naruto and Tatsumi rushes to Kaku.

"Double Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto and Tatsumi said as high kick to Kaku's stomach, but nothing happen.

"What?!" Tatsumi asks as his kick didn't work on Kaku.

"My body has been enhanced by Lord Stylish!" Kaku said as punch Tatsumi and kick Naruto but they block Kaku attack but…

"Damn it! My right arm!" Tatsumi said as his arm is broken.

"Tatsumi! Why you!" Bulat said as he punches to Kaku's face but Kaku block his punch.

"You're too slow!" Kaku said as he punch Bulat's face, but Naruto stop Kaku's punch.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto said as took out his chakra kunai and slice his arm off.

"Ahhhh! My arm!" Kaku said in pain.

"Don't ever mess with my chakra kunai!" Naruto said.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Kaku said with angry voice as he rushes to Naruto, but Naruto did Konoha Senpuu his face and made him goes far.

Naruto isn't done yet.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto as he smashed his giant rasengan to Kaku's chest.

"Ahhhh!" Kaku scream in pain.

"Mine!" Naruto shout as he is jump away from Mine.

"Okay!" Mine said as her rifle charge the firepower and shot Kaku.

"Ahhhhh!" Kaku scream in pain as he killed by Mine's rifle.

"Looks like he dead." Mine said

"They're here." Naruto said as he sense Najenda and her two new Night Raid member are riding air manta.

"Whose here?" Tatsumi asks

"Boss is here." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

At hallway

Akame block Toby attack and she slice Toby's left arm.

"If I can't take you down in one blow, I'll have to cut you up like this. This is going to hurt." Akame said

"I no longer feel any pain!" Toby said as he rushes to Akame, but Akame block his attack. Toby's sword came out of left arm and attack Akame, but she blocks and slices Toby's right arm. Toby's gun came out of his right arm and shot Akame, but Akame dodge the bullet.

"You're dead!" Toby said as he got gun in his mouth but he got stab by string looks like a spear.

"Sorry, the base and my people are in danger." Lubbock

"Tasteless… How dare you interfere to me…?" Toby asks as his head got chop off by Sheele.

"Die." Sheele said as Toby's head fell on ground.

"Come on, we have to help the other." Akame said

"Roger!" Sheele and Lubbock said.

**XXX**

At outside

"You're right! It is boss!" Tatsumi said

"Yep and also two new member..." Naruto said as he sense someone hide in bushes. "Stop hiding! I know you're in there!" Naruto said.

"What?! How can he see me?!" Trooma asks as he got kicked by Leone.

"Now I'm piss!" Leone said with angry. "You threw a knife at me out of nowhere. I was knocked out for a while!" Leone said as she grabbed Trooma's neck

"I can't breathe… help me!" Trooma said

"I like surprise attacks, but I don't like being attacked by surprise. Don't go thinking that means you can die easily." Leone said as Naruto, Tatsumi, Bulat and Mine faces sweat drop.

Tooma got knife on his foot and about to hit Leone with it, but Leone grabbed knife by her mouth and teeth. Leone got super piss and smash Tooma on ground very hard.

"That surprise attack got me good… Oh, shit, I took him out in a single punch" Leone said.

"Leone, are you alright?" Naruto asks

"I'm fine." Leone said.

"Naruto!" Sheele yells.

Naruto and other turn around, see Akame, Lubbock, and Sheele are coming to them.

"Is everyone all right?" Akame asks.

"Yeah." Tatsumi said

"Everyone's here now." Mine said

"No time to talk. We got company." Naruto said as lot of minion were here.

"So there's more." Bulat said  
>"We can take them out." Naruto said<p>

"Right." Akame said as her eyes were widened and she lay down.

"Akame!" Naruto said as everyone lay down on ground.

"What's wrong, guys?" Tatsumi asks.

"Our body…won't move." Bulat said.

"This is poison." Akame said

**XXX**

At southeast ledge.

"Everyone is on effective except Incursio and blond boy, Lord Stylish." Me said

"Secret Weapon #1: my stylishly prepared paralyzing poison." Stulish said

**XXX**

"Tatsumi, can your right arm still move?" Naruto asks

"It's no good but I can still fight." Tatsumi said as he ready to fight.

"This is not good. Tatsumi stay close to them. It's going to be…" Naruto said as he about to use bijuu mode but he sees someone landed on ground. "What is that?" Naruto asks.

When the smoke is clear, there was tall man with distinctive bull horns coming out of the sides of his head. He is wearing a white robe and hold staff. He also had core on his chest.

"He is on our side, right?" Leone asks

"Yes, he is our new Night Raid member." Naruto said

"That's right!" Tatsumi said

"Now, eliminate those enemies, Susanoo!" Najenda ordered

"Susanoo?" Naruto thought as he remembered in the past that Sasuke use his eyes is Mangekyō Sharingan and used Susanoo.

"Understand." Susanoo said as he spins his staff and walked to minions. His staff's had hidden blade and its rotating.

Susanoo charges to minion and he thrust to them with staff's hidden rotating blade. One of Minion is behind, but Susanoo did back punch to him. Lots of Minions are jump to Susanoo. Susanoo spin attack to Minions then the minions' head chopped off.

"Incredible!" Bulat said

"Amazing!" Sheele said

Naruto sees the minions got distracted.

"Tatsumi, now it's our chance!" Naruto said as he turns into Kyuubi chakra mode and made 9 rasengan above his head.

"Right!" Tatsumi said as he did Konoha Senpuu to other minion.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto said as he use additional arms to hold 9 rasengan and hit 9 minion.

**XXX**

At southeast ledge.

"There's blond guy, Incrusio and new member killed our men!"

"That's impossible… The poison should works on all living things!

"The new one might be an Teigu, but we don't know about yet. Well then, we won't need any more test subject." Stylish said as he press the detonator.

**XXX**

"Oh no!" Akame said as she sees lots of dead minions are explode. Naruto quickly turn into bijuu mode and use his huge tails to protect them.

**XXX**

At southeast ledge.

"Yes! Die Naruto and die Night Raid!" Stylish said with evil.

"L-Lord Stylish…" Me said as he pointing at something.

"What?" Stylish asks as he sees where Me is pointing at something. Stylish's eyes were shock that he sees huge yellow tail.

**XXX**

"What happen?" Tatsumi said as the smoke is clear, he sees huge yellow tail around him and other Night Raid members. "Is that a tail?" Tatsumi asks as he looks around and he sees Naruto in bijuu mode.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asks. He wears large yellow cloak and his both shoulder had black stripe. He has 2 parts of his hair grow out larger looking like horns. His body is yellow and had black markings. And also black magatama around his neck.

"Is that you, Naruto?" Tatsumi asks

"What? Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing me this. This is bijuu mode." Naruto said as his tails are gone.

"You look badass." Lubbock said

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I'm glad you guys okay." Naruto said as he looks at Najenda.

After the minions is dead, Susanoo turn around at Mine and walked to her.

"Wh-what do you want?" Mine said with panic face as Susanoo put his both hands on Mine's head and fix her hair.

"There." Susanoo said

"What?" Mine asks with confuse.

"He seems nice guy." Naruto thought with confuse as he looks up at Najenda. "Boss, I sense the enemies are at Southeast ledge!" Naruto shout

"Oh shit! We've been caught!" Mimi shouts

"Alright! Susanoo, eliminate enemies on the southeast ledge!" Najenda orders

"Understood." Susanoo said as he jumped on air manta.

"Naruto, you stay here and protect them! Susanoo and I will handle this!" Najenda orders.

"Ok!" Naruto said.

Stylish and his group are running but it was too late. Susanoo jump off of air manta and landed on ground.

"Fear not, Lord Stylish!" Me said.

"In Shogi, we'd be the gold and silver piece. We will protect you." Hana said.

"No way, you don't stand a chance. You're just scout. You can't defeat him. In that case, I'll have to this." Stylish thought as he took out the medical injector. "Secret Weaopn #2: danger type!" Stylish said as he shot his arm.

"Lord Stylish?" Me asks as he sees Stylish's body is growing.

"Here it comes. This is the ultimate in stylishness! I've become a Danger Beast myself, and I will kill all of you!" Stylish said as he transform into huge and muscle.

"Beautiful." Hana said

"You're amazing, Lord Stylish." Me said as he and Hana being grab by Stylish

"You are my precious nourishment! Let's become one!" Stylish said as his chest had mouth and open it. He ate his comrades. Mimi tries to run away from Stylish but she being grabbed by Stylish and ate her. After Stylish ate them, his grow and grow taller than city. His right arm looks like robot.

"It a monster!" Mine said

"And it's huge!" Sheele said

"I'm still not big enough, but it enough strength to kill Night Raid!" Stylish said as he punches to Susanoo.

Susanoo dodge Stylish attack and he thrust to Stylish's iron fist.

"He's tough!" Susanoo thought as he blocks Stylish attack.

"Oh no, he needs help!" Tatsumi said.

"Guys, stay close to me." Naruto said as he uses Kurama and they're inside of him.

"Woah, are we…" Tatsumi asks

"Yep, you guys inside Kyuubi chakra." Naruto said

**"Hello humans." Kurama said**

"Hey Kurama." Lubbock said

**"Yep… Oh yeah, I seen you and pretty girl did almost kissed." Kurama said as he made Naruto and Akame are blushes.**

"Shut up!" Naruto yells with blushes.

"Really?" Leone said

"No…" Akame said with blushes.

"No time to chat! Kurama, let's roll." Naruto said with smile.

**"Yeah, I'm ready to kick ass!" Kurama said with smile.**

While Susano is still fight Stylish.

"Hahahah! What's wrong! You can't hit me hard!" Stylish said as he got punch by Naruto's arm. "What the hell!" Stylish said as he sees Naruto is bijuu and use Kurama.

"Hey you, get inside of me!" Naruto said as Susanoo nodded and he went inside Kyuubi chakra.

"I see you can use that to…" Stylish got punch by Naruto punch.

"Damn, he got own by punch!" Lubbock said

**"What's the matter? You can't beat me." Kurama said as he teasing Stylish.**

"Why you!" Stylish said as he punches Naruto but Naruto block his punch with one hand. "What? He stopped me by one hand!" Stylish said with angry voice. Naruto did another punch Stylish's face.

"Najenda, fly away as far as you can!" Naruto said

"Okay!" Najenda said as she flew away as soon as possible.

"What do you think you going…" Stylish said as he about to chase them but Naruto grab his arms.

"Haaaaaa!" Naruto roar as he's lifted him up and threw him very far.

Naruto is charging a huge black ball.

"What is that?" Tatsumi asks

"What the fuck is that?!" Stylish asks as he tries to stand up.

"Bijuu Dama!" Naruto and Kurama said as he shoots bijuu dama to Stylish.

"No! No! This is my Teigu! Ahhhhhh!" Stylish scream in pain as he turning into dust. The bijuu dama made huge explosive and it's almost destroy the mountain.

"Holy shit! That explosive is huge." Tatsumi said.

"What a powerful blast!" Najenda said as she sees explosive.

When explosive is over, Naruto turn off bijuu mode.

"It's finally over." Naruto said as he sees Najenda is coming to them.

"Yep." Akame said with smile.

**XXX**


	6. Special Chapter

**This is not chapter 6. This is special chapter and please enjoy it. Review if I done wrong.**

**XXX**

Special Chapter

The chapter begins with three girls, Air, Fal and Luna heading for the Capital in a carriage.

"We're almost at the capital. What do you think our master's going to be like, Luna?" Air said. She had pink hair and eyes. She wore a pink raincoat with a matching hat and boots.

"Probably an old man. He may be aiming for our bodies, like some beast." Luna said. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue raincoat with bunny ears-like attachments on the hood and a pair of matching boots.

"Hah! If that happens, we'll just smash his… and run!" Fal said. She had copper hair and amber eyes. She wore an orange raincoat and a pair of matching boots.

"…?" Air said.

"Listen to, Air, All right? We, unlike other girls who've been sold off somewhere, are the best out of them. We've been chosen to apprentice at the capital! We're going to work hard, find a good, and start a dreamy life in the capital!" Fal said

"I think you're being too positive, Fal…" Luna said.

**XXX**

At Imperial Capital.

"Damn it! Where the hell are they?" Fal asks as she did high kick.

"They're probably might be late." Luna said.

"Girls, my stomach is hungry." Air said as she touches her stomach and also the girls are hungry too.

"Yeah, but we don't have money." Fal said.

"Uhh? Are you girls are hungry?" Naruto asks as the girls turn around at him.

They blushes that they met the most handsome guy.

"A-Are you our master?" Air asks with blushes

"No, but I see you girls are hungry. I can pay foods for you girls." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Fal said.

**XXX**

At food restaurant

"Itadakimasu!" Girls said as they started to eat their foods.

"Yummy! We haven't eaten about 2 day ago!" Fal said as she continues eat her food and she grabs chicken leg.

"So, what's your name, girls?" Naruto asks

"I'm Fal!" Fal said

"Luna." Luna said

"My name is Air. And what is your name?" Air said

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said

"Thank you for treating us." Luna said

"You're very welcome. And by the way, why are you girls doing here?" Naruto asks

"We were being hired by someone." Air said

"We supposed to meet our new master, but it was late." Luna said

"I see. You girls wanna go shopping?" Naruto asks

"Really?" Air asks

"Yeah, I'll buy clothes for you girls and does something fun. So, you girls want to go with me?" Naruto asks

"Yes!" Air said with blushes.

2 hour later, the girls are having fun that they went to go buy clothes with Naruto and play some games.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he got the 4 ice cream and pay for ice cream man.

"You're welcome." Ice cream man said.

Naruto went to the girls where they are sitting on bench.

"Here, girls" Naruto said as he give them the ice creams.

"What's that?" Air asks

"Ice cream. It is best dessert and really sweet." Naruto said as the girls grab the ice cream and first licked.

"Wow! This is delicious!" Fal said.

"This is actually pretty sweet." Luna said.

"Thank you!" Air said with blushes.

"You're very welcome." Naruto said with smile as he sees young man say the girls' name. "Looks like someone looking for you. Well, I see you later!" Naruto said as he walked away.

"Bye!" Air said as she waving at him.

The girls turn around and see young man is toward to them.

"Are you Fal, Air, and Luna?" Young man with light brown hair asks. He has amber eyes. He wore a formal suit with an orange jacket and tie, a pinstripe shirt and black pants with suspenders.

"Yes." Girls said.

"My name is Bach. I'm your master and I'm very sorry for being late." Bach said

"That's okay." Air said.

"Come on. Follow me." Bach said with smile as the girls are followed him.

**XXX**

At night in Bach's house.

"Wow!" Air said

"It's amazing!" Luna said

"Thank you for letting us in your house." Fal said

"Yeah. Then let's move on to the main dish!" Bach said with fake smile as his men were behind him. Three men were grabbing three girls' arms.

"Hu-huh…!?" Air asks

"This is…" Fal said as she sees Bach's evil smile. "Bastard! Let go of me!" Fal said with angry face as she did back high kick to man's face but his face has no scratch.

"The fighting style of a country dweller!?" Man said as he punches Fal's stomach.

"Gaha!" Fal cough.

"Fal!" Air yells as Fal lying on ground.

"Ahh. Suka, were you the one who accepted this tomboyish girl?" Bach asks

"Yes. It's fun to cut down like these, bit by bit." Suka said. His head is bald head and wears Japanese clothes.

"Roger that. Now then, break both of her legs." Bach ordered.

"Yes sir." Man said as he break Fal's both legs.

"…Gh! Gyaaaaa!" Fal scream in pain.

"Ooohh. Wonderful screaming." Suka said

"Now you can't run anymore. How shall I break you? These people here are the so-called Enthusiants of the capital. Apparently, Normal girls aren't enough for them. Apparently, all of them love to breaks girls down after seeing their happiest faces. Really, they're disgusting freaks." Bach said

"But it's thanks to us freak that you're making profit. Hey, I want that girl, that girl!" Suka said as he pointing at Air.

"Yes, yes, your order is?" Bach asks

"I want her to take out her jacket." Suka said

"The jacket, he says." Bach orders.

"Yes sir." Man #2 said as he went to Air and rip her jacket.

"No!" Air cried as she being nude.

"Air!" Luna yells.

"This is the one who I love as if they were my child." Suka said

"Please…" Fal thought with tears.

"Someone…" Luna thought with tears

"Help us…" Air thought with tears as someone smash the door.

"What the fuck is that?" Guard asks

When the smoke is clear, it was Naruto who showed up.

"W-Who are you!?" Guard #2 asks.

"You don't need to know. And let the girls go" Naruto said

"K-Kill him!" Bach ordered as his men are attack him.

Naruto rushes men and took out his kunai. He slices their neck.

"Kage no Bunshin!" Naruto said as he made 12 clones to fight them. His clones are fighting to other men. The 2 clones kill two men and let two girls go.

"Shit! Stay away from me…" Suka's head was chop off by Naruto.

"Wh-What do you want!" Bach asks with panic face.

"I just want you to die." Naruto said as he made rasengan and charge to Bach. "Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash rasengan to Bach's chest.

After the fight is over.

"Are you girls alright?" Naruto asks

Air and Luna nodded, but Fal…

"M-My legs… are broken." Fal cries as Naruto touch her legs with his right hand.

"Don't move." Naruto said as he is healing Fal's legs. After it heal, Fal stood up and she can move her legs.

"I can walk!" Fal said.

"Yep, I just heal your legs." Naruto said as he sees Air is crying and being nude that man rips her jacket. Naruto took off his jacket and put Air on. "There. Don't cry and I'm here with you." Naruto said with soft voice as he gently wipe Air's tears.

Air hugs Naruto tightly and also other girls are hugs him.

"We were scared." Luna said.

"We thought we're gonna die." Air said.

"Thank you for saving us." Fal said.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he hugs them back.

**XXX**

At hideout

"Have you seen Naruto?" Lubbock asks.

"Yeah, I kinda worry about him." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry, Naruto will be fine." Akame said with smile

**XXX**

At apartment in bedroom.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Girls asks with blushes

"Sure." Naruto said with smile as he went on bed and girls sleep with him.

On the right side, Luna is holding him like a cuddly teddy bear. On the right side, Fal is also holding him like a cuddly teddy bear. On the middle, Air is sleep on his chest tightly and cuddling into it.

"Good night, girls." Naruto said with smile as he kissed each girl's forehead.

"Good night, Naruto." Girls said.

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that. I forgot something to put word.**

**XXX**

At morning

Naruto and the other are riding on air manta.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Tatsumi and Naruto said with exciting voice as they're smile and having fun.

"For an assassin, you're ridiculously innocent, Naruto and Tatsumi." Girl with pink hair said. Her eyes is pink. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots.

"Man, this is a lot more fun than I expected!" Leone said

"Good." Akame said

"Wow, sure is nice." Sheele said with smile

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Bulat asks as he sees Mine and Lubbock are shaking.

"This isn't good at all!" Mine yells

**XXX**

At Marg Highlands

"The Danger Beasts that that inhabit these Marg Highlands are of a high level and the area is mostly unexplored by humans. That's why it's perfect for concealment." Najenda said

The air manta flew away.

"Huh. It left. You're okay with that? I'm sure it's return to its nest, back at headquarters." Mine said

"I guess you can't even figure that out, Mine." Girl with pink said as she is laugh.

"I'll kill her!" Mine thought with angry face.

"Now, let me introduce the new members first… Oh?" Najenda said as sees no girl with pink.

Girl with pink hair is touching Akame's hair.

"When you see her up close, Akame-chan's so cute and Sheele to." Girl with pink said

"Th-Thank you." Sheele said

"What are you doing?" Akame asks with blushes

"My name is Chelsea. As fellow assassins, let's all get along." Chelsea said as she gives lollipop to Akame.

Akame's eyes had star and grab the candy.

"I welcome you." Akame said.

"That was quick!" Tatsumi said

"She must have been hungry from the long trip." Lubbock said.

"By the way, I can sense Chelsea's chakra not so strong than Mine and the rest…" Naruto said

"She's an amazing talent, who's done about the same number of successful jobs as Akame." Najenda said

"Wow, not bad." Naruto said.

"And this is my new Teigu, which I got from the Revolutionary Army. Lighting Speed: Susanoo. He's an organism-based type that operates on auto, so the burden is low." Najenda said

"Susanoo… I like his name." Naruto said

"N-Nice to meet you again…" Tatsumi said as he did shake hand.

Susanoo freak out that he saw Tatsumi's white shirt under so he did fix like crazy.

"What?" Tatsumi

"Alright!" Susanoo said as he did complete.

"His personality is that of quite a neat freak." Najenda said.

"Even though he's a Teigu... Come to think of it, he did fix my hair." Mine said as she remembers that Susanoo fixed her hair.

"So, what's his power?" Sheele asks

"Hehehe, I'm glad you ask that.

"Understand." Susanoo said.

Susanoo bought his axe and chop lots of trees. He built the house about 50 second later. He's washes the clothes and cook food.

"Naruto, how long is it?" Tatsumi asks

"About 5 minute. Wow, wish he can clean my apartment." Naruto said as he imagines that Susanoo will clean apartment and cook food.

"Precisely! Susanoo was originally created to be a Teigu bodyguard. Of course, he has attack power, but he's also good at household. Cleaning, laundry, everything! He's able to prepare over a hundred dishes." Najenda said

"And can he cook ramen?" Naruto asks with cute face.

"Of course, he can cook anything that you want." Najenda said

"Then I welcome you." Naruto said with exciting as he shakes hand to Susanoo.

"He accepted it!" Lubbock said.

"These two are our new members… They seem very reliable!" Tatsumi thought

"Hey, you flat- chested shrimp! Tiny chest! Tiny chest!" Chelsea said as she teasing to Mine.

"Okay! That's it!" Mine said as she was being held back by Naruto.

"Mine! Calm down!" Naruto said as he held Mine while she's shaking.

"Even though he's good looking and can cook, he is an Teigu, right? Yeah, I'm not going to lose by you." Lubbock said to Susanoo.

"I'm worried about our teamwork…" Tatsumi thought as he sweat drop

**XXX**

In Esdeath' office.

"Any news about Stylish?" Esdeath asks

"No, we haven't seen Stylish." Run said

"That's mean he dead." Esdeath said

"His super soldiers were all gone, as well." Bols said  
>"I see. You may dismiss now." Esdeath orders<p>

Run and Bols went out.

Esdeath sit on her chair and look at the sky

"Naruto… Where are you?" Esdeath asks

**XXX**

At night

"It appears the capital is also steadily strengthening their forces…" Najenda said

"At this rate, we lack power. We must become stronger." Akame said

"Yep." Naruto

"By the way, Naruto, have you investigated Jaegers group looks like?" Najenda asks

"Yep, well…" Naruto said

Flashback

2 day ago.

"OI! Where are you taking me?!" Naruto asks as his neck dog choker by Esdeath.

"I just want you to meet my group." Esdeath said

"Your group?" Naruto asks

"Yes, our group named Jaegers." Esdeath said as she and Naruto went in conference room. When they entered conference room, Naruto sees Jaegers members.

"Hello." Bols said

"Who's that cutie young man with you?" Stylish asks.

"He's into me!" Naruto thought.

"Guys, I want to meet my love Naruto." Esdeath said as she made Naruto blushing.

"L-Love…" Naruto thought as he sees Kurome's face look just like Akame's face. "That face. She must be Akame's little sister." Naruto thought.

"Hey, you that man who fought Kalibi at arena." Wave said

"Yeah, you're the referee." Naruto said

"Yep, I'm the referee. But what kind of move is that?" Wave asks

"What move?" Naruto said

"You know… the move…is that you put your finger to stick up his ass…" Wave said

"Oh! You mean Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi." Naruto said

"Yeah… it's kinda hilarious move." Wave said

"It's awesome move." Naruto said

"Excuse me." Bols said

"What's up?" Naruto asks

"Would you have some cake?" Bols said as he made cheesecake.

"Wow, he seems like nice guy." Naruto thought as he grabs cheesecake and ate it. "Thank you." Naruto said.

"Among the members here, do any of you have a spouse or significant other?" Esdeath asks as Bols raise his hand.

"Huh?! Is that true, Bols?" Wave asks

"Yep, I've been married for six years. I had beautiful wife and perfect daughter! " Bols said

"Wow, he must be good father." Naruto thought with smile.

**"Yeah, he has a good heart." Matatabi said.**

"Then I must ask, Bols… What should I do in order to capture Naruto's heart?" Esdeath asks

"The trick to capturing your beloved's heart… Never give up! I, myself, was rejected twice… But I got another chance, and that's when she finally became mine! Bear in mind that it does take some time." Bols said

"Hmm… I see." Esdeath said as she writing her small book. "Okay, Naruto; let's go to my room." Esdeath said with blushes as she dragged Naruto.

"G-Good luck!" Wave said

"God help me!" Naruto thought as he anime cries.

Flashback end

"At the end, lucky I put Flying Thunder God kunai at my room in hideout so I used yellow flash." Naruto said

"I see. The day of revolution is near. Most likely, our team will not be ready. Think of this as our last chance to get any new members. Complete the missions' together, survival, and let us welcome the day of revolution. " Najenda said

**XXX**

Next day

Akame and Susanoo were at fishing place.

"We got one." Akame said as her fishing pole being pull and huge fish jumped.

Susasnoo sees Akame's cheek had rice on her so he picked up very fast.

"Alright." Susanoo said as he hit the huge fish with his staff.

"We're going to feast tonight, Su." Akame said with smile.

**XXX**

At night.

"Whew... The food Su make is delicious! All my fatigue from training is gone." Leone said.

"Thank you, Su." Akame said.

"Su, please train me for tomorrow!" Tatsumi said as his left right is going up and down.

"I told you that Susanoo was amazing." Najenda said

"I'm surprise the Revolutionary Army was willing to let such an efficient Teigu go.

"No… This whole time, Susanoo has been asleep. He responded to me, and began to move." Najenda said

"That's our boss." Akame said with smile.

"Well, I guess you could call it charm…" Najenda said with shinning background.

"Najenda looks just like my old master." Susanoo said

"I get it." Leone said

"I'm sure your master was a fascinating person." Najenda said

"Yes. He was an amazing general!" Susanoo said as there was picture on air about Najenda with large jacket and looks like a man.

"H-He?!" Najenda asks

Tatsumi and Leone laugh so hard that Susanoo say that Najenda is a guy.

"You look just like a guy!" Leone said as she laugh and point her finger at Najenda

"Sis, you shouldn't laugh so much." Tatsumi said as he tries to stop laugh.

"Nothing less from our boss, who's called a handsome!" Leone said

Najenda cracked her knuckles and got angry.

"Uh, well, um…" Leone said as she stop laugh and got scared.

Najenda hit Tatsumi and Leone head. They got big bruise.

"Everyone got chummy with Su so fast… My position's been taken." Lubbock said

"Lubbock, are you jealous?" Naruto and Bulat said

"N-No!" Lubbock said with blushes.

The door was opened and cat showed up. The cat jump on sofa and sit by Mine.

"What? I'm telling right now, I don't have any food for…" Mine said as she sees Naruto is feeding cat.

"Here and show yourself, Chelsea." Naruto said as cat transform into Chelsea.

"Impressive, you can sense me." Chelsea said.

"So that's your Teigu, Chelsea?" Lubbock asks

"Yep, I can change into whatever I like." Chelsea said.

"Cool!" Sheele said.

"Oh! I can do that to." Naruto said

"Really?" Chelsea asks.

"Yep, watch and learn…" Naruto said as he stood up and his tiger hands sign. "Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto said as white poof came out nowhere.

When white smoke is gone, Naruto turn into Chelsea.

"Hello!" Naruto's Chelsea said.

"Wow!" Lubbock said as he clapping his hand.

"Is that you Teigu?" Chelsea asks

"Nope, I don't have it." Naruto's Chelsea said as she transform back into Naruto. "I'm using my chakra." Naruto said as Chelsea had no idea what is chakra.

"What is chakra?" Chelsea asks

**XXX**

1 month later

The Night Raid member has been training so hard for ready to fight Jaegers.

"To think we've been able to subjugate the area this smoothly…" Najenda said

"All sorts of things, so we can't lower our guard." Tatusmi asks

"That's fine. That makes things more fun." Leone said

"By the way, where's Naruto?" Sheele asks

"He's in inside. He has done his own training. Anyway, you guys have leveled up quite a bit." Najenda said

"True… I can definitely feel it." Mine said

"Chelsea. Well? After observing Night Raid for a month, how do you feel?" Najenda ask

"Yeah, you guys are strong. You're stronger than my last team." Chelsea said

"Yeah! What now, bitch?!" Mine thought.

"But mere strength isn't enough to defeat Jaegers." Chelsea said

"What?!" Mine asks with angry.

"If you don't do something seriously, you will all die." Chelsea said as she walking to house

"She pissed me off to no end." Mine said with angry as Chelsea went inside house.

"As honest as ever, I see." Najenda said

"Anyway, let's cook all of the beasts we've hunted." Susanoo said as there was lots of beasts were behind him.

"We should take care of our hunger first." Akame said

Inside house, Chelsea was thinking about her old team.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Naurto asks.

"Nothing." Chelsea said

"Was it because you miss your old team?" Naruto asks

Chelsea nodded

"Naruto." Chelsea said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Do you have your own team from past?" Chelsea asks.

"Yeah, my teammate is the best." Naruto said

"I see. Well then we can talk later." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Naruto said with confuse face.

**XXX**

At night.

You guys are okay with this? She said to us that we're so weak." Mine asks as she is sitting by campfire.

"Mine, I'm sure Chelsea didn't mean this." Sheele said

"You're too nice to her." Mine said as she went back to house

"Mine, wait up!" Sheele said as she followed Mine.

"Forceful as always…" Tatsumi said

"A way to teach her a lesson? Well, I guess we could use our Teigu… Ah! I totally got an idea! A great idea!" Lubbock said

"Really?" Tatsumi asks

At hot spring, Chelsea was taking a bath. Tatsumi is in Incrusio and being invisible hidden behind the big rock.

Flashback

"Listen, it's almost times for Chelsea's bath. You turn invisible with Incrusio, and go in after her from the back. And then get close to her while she's bathing, and put a bucket over her head. She'll be super freak out. " Lubbock said

"Are you sure about this? Because Chelsea is not gonna like this." Tatsumi said

"You dumbass! Mine's orders are for a just cause. This is our only chance." Lubbock said

"B-But… You won't be able to come with me, Lubba.

"That's cool! I'm giving you the chance. Go for it!" Lubbock said as he did thumb up.

"Lubba!" Tatsumi said

"Just kidding. Now I can learn how angry Chelsea will get if we peep on her while bathing." Lubbock thought with smile.

Flashback end

"I'd feel bad if I looked too long, so I'll make this quick. But then again…" Tatsumi thought with blushes as he thinking about he will sees Chelsea naked. "I sort of want to see. All right… Here we go!" Tatsumi thought as he picked up bucket and walk slowly to Chelsea.

While Naruto is walking on mountain.

"Hmm… Sheele told me to get blueberry, but I got it though." Naruto said as he had blueberry beg with him and looked at map. "Did I get lost?" Naruto asks as his head turn left and sees Chelsea taking hot spring. "Nope, not gonna happen." Naruto said as he about walk away but he sense that Tatsumi is in Incrusio and turning invisible.

When Tatsumi almost close to Chelsea, Naruto was behind him and tip his shoulder.

"Naruto?!" Tatsumi asks as his invisible turned off.

"OI, Tatsumi… you were trying to peak on Chelsea bath while you're going in invisible." Naruto said with smile as he did tiger hands sign.

"Wait! Wait! You misunderstood! It wasn't my idea! It was Lubbock…" Tatsumi said with panic voice.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto said as he put fingers to stick up Tatsumi's ass.

"Nooo! My ass! Damn you, Lubbock!" Tatsumi shout as flew away to house.

"Glad that's over. Chelsea, you can transform back." Naruto said as he sees Bulat transform back to Chelsea.

"Oh, thank you." Chelsea said as she wears white towels to cover her body.

"No problem." Naruto said as he about to leave.

"Wait." Chelsea said.

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"About your team." Chelsea said

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asks

"What happen to your team?" Chelsea asks

"4 year ago, I was in academy. I used to be jealous of my best friend Sasuke. He was emo kid and got lots of fan girls. I was in love Sakura, but not anymore. There was teacher name Kakashi who going to teach us to do training. Next day, we were failed." Naruto said.

"Why fail?" Chelsea asks

"It's because we didn't do teamwork." Naruto said as Chelsea remind of her teammate. "He told me I don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades... they are very low. And Sasuke left village and I tries to stop, but he want to kill me.

"Why?" Chelsea asks

"Revenge for his clan. It was his older brother who killed his clan and family. The reason why he killed it because he only wanted to protect his brother and village." Naruto said

"Did you get your best friend back?" Chelsea asks

"Yep! In the war, he turns good!" Naruto said with bright smile as he made Chelsea blushing.

"I see… well…" Chelsea said with blushes as she went to Naruto and kisses his right cheek. "I go get my clothes. Bye!" Chelsea said as she going to get her clothes.

Naruto was blushes as he touches his right cheek.

**"Good job! You got 5 hot chicks!" Kurama said as he did thumb up to Naruto and also other tail beasts.**

"I told you! They're not my hot chicks! And what do you mean 5?" Naruto thought.

**"Well, you know… Esdeath. The one who's seduced you." Kurama said with pervy face.**

"Shut up!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**

At Imperial Capital.

Esdeath and Run was searching for Naruto.

"General?" Run asks

"Huh?" Esdeath asks

"Is something the matter?" Run asks

"When there are a lot of people, I always want to search for Naruto." Esdeath said

"General. We managed to find many people in the army who resemble him. If you wish, we could arrange for you to meet them." Run said

"There's no need for that, Run. There is only one Naruto in the world. I shall accept no substitute." Esdeath said.

"My apologies." Run said as he bow and Esdeath walk. "This isn't good… A very sadistic woman, working with the minister. I knew she had power, although I thought she was trash. I guess keeping an eye on her for a bit is one idea." Run thought.

"What is this feeling in my chest? Am I going to be reunited with Naruto soon? Or… Does our final battle with them approach? Or is it something else completely?" Esdeath thought

**XXX**

At mine cave.

"It's a Danger Beast I've never seen before!" Miner #! yells

"Run!" Miner #2 said as they tries to run but unknown danger beast grabbed one of them and ate miner's head. But it's not over yet, there was more unknown danger beasts were behind miners.

"Well… it appears I've acquired some rather amusing toys. It's been forever since I was in the capital. I will enjoy it to the fullest.

**XXX**

Next day.

"You know…" Naruto said as he and Night Raid went back to old Hideout. "This doesn't look like a new hideout." Naruto said.

"If you think about how hard it is to find, and how easy it is to flee, of course it seems like our hideout." Akame said

"Well, it's nice to have a hot spring again." Mine said.

"And we back at home." Sheele said

"When we're done with work, let's have a drink there." Leone said

"Sound good." Chelsea said

"Hey, are you alright?" Bulat asks as he sees Tatsumi's face looks like blue.

"I'm f-fine…" Tatsumi said as he walks so funny because his ass got sticks up by Naruto's Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi.

"Miss Najenda!" Lubbock said as he running.

"Miss Najenda?" Naruto thought

"I've finished erecting a barrier around the base."

"Good."

"I've finished digging an emergency escape tunnel, as well." Susanoo said as he walked and had shovel with him.

"That was fast. Well done, Susanoo." Najenda said

"Don't think you've won just yet!" Lubbock said

"What are you talking about?" Susanoo asks

"I have bad feeling about Lubbock." Naruto thought.

**XXX**

In meeting room.

"I know we just got here, but our enemy this time is the new Danger Beast" Najenda said

"New Danger Beast?" Naruto asks

"Yes, they tend to act in packs, and seem possess some intelligence. Physically, they are quite strong, and most of the fighters who have challenged them have lost. People and livestock around the dense forest and mines south of the capital have been attacked. Apparently, the Jaegers and the capital soldiers have been exterminating them daily. But their numbers aren't dropping, and casualties have become stronger." Najenda said

"Considering the trouble the capital seems to be having with this, it doesn't seem to be a trap." Mine said

"So, are we going to help the capital?" Naruto asks

"Simply put, we're going to end up helping the capital. Got it?" Najenda said

"Of course! This time, it can't be helped." Tatsumi said

"Considering what we just heard, they should be taken care of at once." Akame said

"But I'd like to avoid bumping heads with the soldiers." Leone said

"We are Night Raid. We only go at night." Bulat said

"Putting ourselves in danger and exterminating some monsters… We should just leave this to Jaegers. You guys really are naïve." Chelsea said

"I understand what you said. But even now, those beasts might be attacking more people. We're Night Raid, but I believe we're on the people side! I want to destroy them as soon as possible, so we can save people's life." Naruto said.

"Maybe you're right." Chelsea said

Susanoo turn around at Naruto and his eyes were widened.

"Naruto… There's one thing I'd like to say to you." Susanoo said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"Your fly is down! It's bothering me, so please close it." Susanoo said

"Ehhhhh!" Naruto said as he sees his pant is unzipped so he zipped his pant.

Everyone started laughing at Naruo so hard.

"That was awesome speech!" Tatsumi said

"And you almost looked cool! How lame!" Leon said

"Hey! How do you feel right now? Well?" Lubbock asks

"Please don't laugh at Naruto." Sheele said

"Shut up!" Naruto said as tail beasts laughing at Naruto.

**"Hahahahahaha! That was the most hilarious while you being heroes without notice your pant was unzipped!" Kurama said**

"Shut up!" Naruto thought

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I notice it, but I thought it was some sort of fashion statement." Akame said

"I'm not someone that free and open!" Naruto yells

Akame kneel down.

"From now on, I'll be more careful, and take a look now and then." Akame said

"Hell no!" Naruto yells

"We're on the people's side. And your fly was totally down." Tatsumi said

"Don't make me take you down, Tatsumi!" Naruto said with nine fox eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Your fly was open for the people's sake, right?" Leone asks

"Onee-san, not you, too!" Naruto said

"This how we are. I apologize for any trouble we cause you, Chelsea." Najenda said

"That's okay…" Chelsea said as she looking at Naruto. "Never abandon your comrade. I kinda like it." Chelsea thought

**XXX**

**Sorry this chapter don't have action lot but I will try to make fighting scene next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long. It take me more time to finish this chapter. I check the chapter so if you see it the problem then review me. I will fix it.**

**XXX**

At mountain in night.

"Do you sense something, Naruto?" Akame asks

"I sense unknown Danger Beast up there." Naruto said as he looks up.

"Carry me." Akame said

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Just carry me." Akame said

"Ok…" Naruto said with blushes as he carries Akame bridal style and jump up very high.

When they're land top of mountain, they sees no Danger Beast.

"No Danger Beast?" Akame asks

"They're here." Naruto said as he and Akame turn around and sees unknown Danger Beast.

"Here they come." Akame said as she drew her sword.

Akame slice 3 Unknown danger beast haft body and 2 head off.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash giant rasengan danger beast's chest and push him to other group. After the danger beasts got up, Naruto used rasenshuriken.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw it rasenshuriken and slice danger beasts in half. There were no danger beasts here.

"Look like it's over." Akame said

"Not yet." Naruto said as he sense someone was hiding behind the rock. "I know you're there! Come out!" Naruto yells.

"I thought I hid pretty well, but your nose not bad. As expected from Night Raid. Still, to encounter you out here… I guess playtime is over." Young man with lilac hair said.

"It seems as you know why the Danger Beast is everywhere. Look like we have to eliminate you." Akame said

"Unfortunately, I'm not into that. And ultimately, I'll have you clean up a big a big toy! Teigu Shambala! Activate!" Hood man said as he activated his Teigu, it created an array, and everyone standing on it

"What's that?" Naruto asks as he and Akame were sent somewhere else.

"Now. What shall I play with next?" hood man said as his hood is down. He has tan skin, golden eyes and pale lilac hair. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. His name is Syura.

**XXX**

At Island.

"Where are we?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. Looks like we in different location." Akame said

"What kind of Teigu is that?" Naruto asks

"I don't know. I had never seen Teigu before. Maybe Najenda will know about Teigu." Akame said

"This isn't an illusion, right?" Naruto asks

**"Yes, this is real." Kurama said**

"Well then, thank you for giving me information." Naruto thought. "I believe that we were teleport to somewhere far or different dimension by guy's ability." Naruto said.

"Maybe. But just who is he?" Akame asks as she and Naruto heard someone came out of ocean. It was giant danger beast.

"Akame, isn't that…" Naruto asks

"No, he looks different than Dr. Stylish." Akame said

"Looks like we have to fight him." Naruto said as he's in sage mode with kyuubi eyes. "Akame, you go for spot on his forehead. I'll go for his legs." Naruto said.

"Understood." Akame said as she and Naruto are rushes to giant Danger beast.

"Kurama!" Naruto thought

**"Yeah!" Kurama said.**

Naruto is using twin rasenshuriken. Its looks like black ball with 4 blades are yellow.

"Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as threw two rasenshuriken at Giant's legs. It cut his both legs and he fell down.

"Akame!" Naruto shout.

Akame land on Giant's chest and rushes the spot on forehead. She slices the weakness and then giant died.

"Nice…" Naruto said as he thought it's over, but he sees another giant about to hit Akame so he used in Kyuubi chakra mode and quickly grabbed Akame. "Are you okay?" Naruto asks

"Thank you." Akame said.

The giant is chasing Naruto and Akame so he punches on them, but Naruto used yellow flash to dodge his punch.

"I'll handle this." Naruto said as he put Akame down and rushes to Giant with his planetary rasengan. "Wakusei Rasengan!" Naruto said.

The giant punch Naruto, but Naruto used yellow flash to get on giant's right arm. He rushes very fast and getting closer to giant's weak spot. When he was there, he jump and hit the weak spot with planetary rasengan. The giant has died.

"Finally, it's over." Naruto said as he jumps off.

30 minute later

"So what's our plan?" Naruto asks

"Our plan is investigate this island and find a way out." Akame said

"Sound like a good plan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Akame are doing something fun things. Akame caught the crabs while Naruto got his ass hurt by crab. Naruto used chakra feet to walk on tree and get fruit. Akame is hunting for boar.

**XXX**

At Night

"My gosh! We exploring the area took all day. Now it's already night..." Naruto said as he thinking him and Akame. "Night…" Naruto thought with blushes

"Yeah…" Akame said with blushes as she thinking between her and Naruto. "Just two of us… like another night…" Akame thought as she remembered that she and Naruto almost kissed.

"Hey, Akame." Naruto said

"What?" Akame asks

"Do you want to hear my story?" Naruto asks

"Why?" Akame asks

"It's because you told your story. So it's my turn to tell you my story." Naruto said

**XXX**

At house

"Now then… I wonder how the rest are doing. They'd better not died or anything like that. Guess I should open a path home… Shambala Point-B Release." Syura said as he used his Teigu to send Naruto and Akame back to home very soon. "There. That should do it." Syura said

"What are you doing over there?" Woman asks

"Huh? It's nothing." Syura said

"Your speech pattern is rowdy, but there's something sophisticated about you." Woman said

"Well, of course. I'm Minister Onest's son." Syura said

"Minister… As in that one?" Woman asks

Syura got pissed that woman say "that". He rushes to her and punch her stomach.

"What do you mean by "that"? Huh?! I look up to him, you know. Well, I'm sure I'll surpass him one day. Surpassing a parent is the ultimate form of filial piety, don't you think?" Syura asks

**XXX**

Back to Naruto and Akame

After Naruto told his story, Akame's reaction was first shock.

"So… You don't have parents like me…" Akame said

"Yep… but they are my good parents." Naruto said as he began to tear up.

Akame's heart is breaking first time.

"I'm sorry." Akame said

"That's okay…" Naruto said as Akame grab his head and hug him. "A-Akame… what are you doing…?" Naruto said with blushes.

"If you alone, we will always be here with you." Akame said with smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he hugs her back.

The purple spot has light up and getting larger.

"Look like there was exit." Akame said.

"Yea, let's go." Naruto said

"Yeah." Akame said as she and Naruto went purple spot together,

Naruto and Akame were teleport back to mountain in morning.

"Finally we're back! And it's already morning!" Naruto yells as he stretch out his both arms.

"We should go to hideout." Akame said

"Yeah." Naruto said

**XXX**

Time skip

At the gate of Imperial Capital

"It's the Jaegers! All six are headed east!" Spy #1 said

"It's all going according to Najenda's plan! I'm counting on you, margue falcon… Take this message to Night Raid!" Spy #2 said as falcon fly to Najenda.

"Assassinating a religious leader, and fighting a battle with the Jaegers… Regarless of their manpower, it's a treacherous mission. But you must survive, Night Raid! We need your power, to destroy this depraved world."

**XXX**

At lake

"Just 5, looks like Naruto was right about them. So, all the Jaegers are on the move. Judging by Esdeath's speed, even if they had out location information, they'd arrive sometime past noon tomorrow." Najenda said as she moves her arm and falcon flew away. "Aright, I received information from the Revolutionary Army's spies. You two, causally attract attention as planned." Najenda said

"Roger that." Naruto and Akame said. Naruto was wearing orange swimming trunk. Akame is wearing red bikini.

At the bottom.

"Well… It's sure nice to be able to see hot girls, in swimsuits, in a place like this!" Lubbock said with pervy face as he sees Leone, Chelsea, Sheele, and Mine are playing in ocean.

"Come on, don't be pervert." Tatsumi said

"Huh? Are you dumb? Are you gay?" Lubbock asks

"No, I'm not!" Tatsumi said

"Tatsumi, which bikini do you prefer, Chelsea's or mine?" Leone asks

"Oh, I'd like to hear the answer to that." Chelsea said

"So?" Leone asks

"Which one?" Chelsea asks

"Uh… I, well… Wow, Su, you're buff! Just as I expected!" Tatsumi said as Susanoo didn't say anything.

"Aw, he got away." Leone said

"If you'd just ask me, I'd be glad to answer that I love them both equally! Then, I'd dive into your breasts and sing the national anthem! So why asks Tatsumi?!" Lubbock asks as he about to jump, but Leone stop his face with her hand.

"Because you're precisely that kind of guy." Leone said as she pushed Lubbock away.

"Exactly! And that's no fun." Chelsea said

"Damn it. I wish Naruto is here." Leone said with blushes as she remembered that day was Akame took off Naruto's shirt. "And his body also looks hot." Leone thought.

"What's wrong, Mine?" Sheele asks as she sees Mine looking at her own breasts.

"Damn it… My boobs are too small." Mine said as she touching her breasts.

"Come on, Tatsumi! Come swim with me!" Bulat said

"I'm okay." Tatsumi said as he drops sweat.

"Why is it always Tatsumi and Naruto? Why not pick me?" Lubbock asks

At the top.

"They seem having fun." Naruto said as he sees Akame with worry face. "What's wrong, Akame?" Naruto asks

"Oh, nothing." Akame said

"You're thinking about your sister?" Naruto asks

Akame nodded and sit on ground.

"She's chasing after me as a target, after all. I just end up thinking about a lot of things." Akame said as Naruto sit by her.

"Don't worry. If your sister dies, I can revive her and convince her." Naruto said

"How?" Akame asks.

"I had an ultimate jutsu called Talk no Jutsu. I used it in Shinobi Fourth War and I can talk to the most evil, depressed, monstrous, horrible person and make them change their entire life's ideology. That's mean I can change your sister's life." Naruto said with smile.

"Thank you…" Akame said as she is thinking about. "Naruto." Akame said

"What is it?" Naruto asks

"After this battle is over, I want to talk to you about something. And promise me you'll live." Akame said with blushes as she did pinky promise.

"I'm promise I'll live." Naruto said as he did pinky promise back.

**XXX**

"Najenda is continuing east. Akame is headed south. After coming here, they were seen splitting into two groups." Esdeath said

"If we go east, we'll end un Kyiroch, the Path of Peace's headquarters. If we go south, we'll run into cites friendly to the rebels. In any case, this is suspicious." Bols said

"If we hurry, we can catch up to them. Let's go." Wave said

"Well, wait… Night Raid's members are the capital's traitors. The wanted posters haven't circulated among the outer districts, so they lowered their guard, and that's how they were tracked. They were even seen splitting into two groups. Isn't it a little too convenient?" Esdeath asks

"I agree. I highly suspect it's a trap. Perhaps they wanted to be witnessed. " Run said

"Run and I will purse Najenda. Kurome, Wave, Bols will go after Akame. Be aware of your surroundings at all time. If you're completely outnumbered, it's fine to retreat. I want you to give it all you're worth, but this isn't a suicide mission. They're the last rats to defy the capital. Chase them down, and take them out!" Esdeath said

"Roger!" Jaegers group said.

**XXX**

While Kurome, Wave, and Bols are walking to woodman.

While Kurome, Wave, and Bols has found woodman the sign say "Hot Guy".

"Target acquired." Mine said as she using her sniper scope. "Judging by the numbers, it seems they've split up, and Esdeath headed east, after our boss. Exactly plan." Mine thought as she sees Kurome first time. "What? They look so similar… They are sisters, after all. But that's exactly why I don't want to leave this for Akame. I'll take care of this!" Mine said as she took a shot at Kurome, but Kurome dodge it.

"What? She dodged it!" Mine thought.

Wood man turn into Susanoo and about to hit Kurome.

"Kurome, watch out!" Wave yells as he protects Kurome with his Teigu but… "Ohhhh shiiitttt!" Wave said as he flew away very far.

"Wave!" Bols said.

"We failed to snipe you. But in terms of war, the fact that we blew away one, who wasn't even a target is a good start." Najenda said

"Naruto… Why are you with Night Raid?" Wave asks.

"Because I walk my own path and came here to stop killing innocent people!" Naruto yells

"Kurome and Bols. You're our targets among the Jaegers. Brace yourselves!" Najenda said

"Taget. In the past, I've incinerated countless people. So being targeted by assassins can't be helped. However… I can't die!" Bols thought

"Sis…" Kurome said

"Kurome." Akame said

"I really wanted to see you. I'm so glad…" Kurome said with smile as she draws her sword. "Because I'm the one to kill you, I can add you to Yaysufusa's collection." Kurome said as she raise her sword up and it show black lighting on ground. Undead people came out of ground.

"What is this?! An earthquake?" Tatsumi asks

"No, this is not an earthquake." Naruto said

There was giant bone hand claw rise up behind Kurome.

"Unlike me of the past, I can turn any body into a puppet now... Sis." Kurome said as she jump on bone claws. After it complete, the huge dinosaur bone.

"What is that?!" Sheele asks

"Even if it's an ultra-class Danger Beast, like the Destaghoul." Kurome said

"Whether Esdeath would split her group into two was a gamble. But I see now that, if Yaysufusa's this powerful, a little trap won't mean anything to them." Najenda thought.

"Now, then… The battle between Teigu is about to unfold." Kurome said as everyone is ready to fight. "I wonder how many are going to die." Kurome asks

"Controlling eight dead bodies is tough, so she'll be sluggish. I won't waste this opportunity!" Akame said as she rushes.

"Akame, wait!" Naruto said.

Akame jump on Destaghoul's feet, kneel, and land on shoulder. She jump attack Kurome but she block Akame's sword. Akame about to slice, but a guy with spear blocks Akame. He was wearing white large jacket and had mouth mask.

"N-Natala… Return him to the ground! Isn't he a friend you grew up with?" Akame asks

"What do you mean, Sis?" Kurome asks as she rushes and hit Akame's sword. "Because he's my friend, I want to always be with him. I'll add you to my collection, as well, sis. That way, we can be together, like long ago." Kurome said

"Don't be a fool!" Akame said as Natala push her off.

"Too bad." Kurome said.

"Magma Drive!" Bols said as he shot long range fire at Akame.

"That Teigu also has a long-ranged attack?" Akame thought as Naruto grab Akame to dodge the fire.

"Don't rush in. This isn't like you, Akame!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry." Akame said.

"Sis… You betrayed us and joined the likes of them." Kurome said

"Your sister is not trailer! She just doesn't want you to become killer! She just wants you to be safe!" Naruto yells.

"Liar! Get them, Destaghoul!" Kurome ordered as Destaghoul is charging blue beam.

"Shit! Everyone move!" Naruto shout as he quickly grabs Akame until Destaghoul charge blue beam. The Night Raid members move away from Destaghoul charge attack.

"So this is ultra-class Danger Beast's strength… This is crazy!" Mine said as she sees the canyon got destroy by Destaghoul.

"The landscape's changed. However, I have to hand it to the notorious Night Raid. You all dodged" Kurome said.

"That was close." Naruto said.

"What destructive power…" Susanoo said

"All right, we'll stop him together!" Najenda said

"That command is a mistake, Najenda. He is certainly powerful." Susanoo said as he blocks Destaghoul attack. "I can deal with him myself. Have everyone else go after the others." Susanoo said

"As expected of my Teigu… let's go, Naruto." Najenda said

"Good luck!" Naruto said as he rushes to other corpse puppets

Mine was aiming at Kurome.

"If I could only take down Kurome… This time, I'll snipe you for sure!" Mine said as she ready to snipe Kurome, but Natala has spotted Mine hiding. "Oh shit!" Mine thought

Natala extend his spear and about to hit Mine. Mine dodge his attack and it hit the tree, but she sees cowgirl running on Natala's spear. She jump and shoot at Mine. Mine dodge her bullet and shooting at Cowgirl.

"A gun user, huh? Bring it!" Mine said

**XXX**

Tatsumi was fighting Ape-man. He did konoha senpuu at Ape-man's face and against rock.

"Another enemy!" Tatsumi said as he activates Neuntote looks like spear.

"I got him!" Bulat said as he hit man in cape, but he dodge it his punch. "What?" Bulat asks as man in cape about to hit but Bulat dodge his knife.

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto said as he smashes ape-man with his twin rasengan but the ape-man still alive. "Damn it! It's just like Edo Tensei." Naruto thought

Akame dodge many flames that Bols shot.

"That fire is dangerous. I will finish him off!" Akame said as she rushes to Bols

"To come straight at me…" Bols said as he used flamethrower at Akame.

Akame jump over Bols and about to slice Bols, but bald guy with white had block Akame.

"Murasame is useless against a corpse puppet!" Akame thought as she got kick by man in white suit.

"Akame!" Leone yells as she rushes to Akame, but her legs got tie up by whip and being throw to rock.

"Leone!" Sheele yells.

Man with red hair who wore what appears to be a vest and a robe underneath along with black trousers and sandals.

"Wow, it's a battle royal! How fun!" Kruome said

"Kurome…" Akame said

"See? Aren't my toys great? Doya is an assassin from the nowhere tribes. She's very good at gun. Ape-man is meat-head, but he's easy to use, so he's one of my favorites. Henter was survivor from the savage tribes! His moves are tricky, so I had a tough time killing him. Rokugoj was a former general for the capital. He's a traitor who tried to join the revolutionary army, so I assassinate him. Natala is a childhood friend of mine." Kurome said.

"So you using them as they're are your puppets." Naruto said with angry voice.

"Yes, they are fun to use it." Kurome said

"Why you!" Naruto said with sage mode combine with fox eyes as he about to rush Kurome, but ape-man is getting his way. Ape-man punch Naruto, but he dodge his attack and jump up very high. He used huge meteor rasengan.

"Senpou Chou Odama Youton Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash to Ape-man very hard and he turn into ash.

"So Ape-man died." Kurome said

**XXX**

Leone and Sheele fighting Rokugoj.

"Damn, he's strong." Sheele said as she dodge whip.

Leone dodges whip and rushes to Rokugoj and grab him.

"I got him!" Leone said

"Don't let go, Leone!" Najenda said as she launch her right arm and hit Rokugoj. Sheele had chance so she rushes to Rokugoj and slice him in half. After that, Sheele sense that Kurome about to kill Leone.

"Look out!" Sheele said as she blocks Kurome attack.

"Wow, not bad." Kurome said as Kurome jump on top canyon.

"Thank to Naruto training." Sheele thought

"Damn you, sneaking me like that!" Leone said

"Leone, Sheele, you girls will help Akame. She needs your help. I'll go help Susanoo." Najenda said

"Roger that!" Leone and Sheele said as they went to Akame where she is fighting Guardman and Bols.

**XXX**

"I can't jump in careless. However…" Akame thought as she rushes around Bols and Wall.

"She's seeking a gap to strike while moving. I'll create that gap for you!" Bols thought as he turn to left and shot Akame, but Akame dodge it.

"I can do it." Akame thought as she rushes to Bols.

Wall in front of Bols about to attack Akame, but she slide down goes under him. After she did, she rushes and attack Bols, but Bols had armored on hand that can protect him.

"He's even armored there! It's specifically designed for Murasame." Akame thought.

Bols is aiming at Akame. Akame dodge Bols's attack and backflip.

"What an insane way to dodge!" Bols thought.

Wall about to kick Akame, but Sheele save Akame and block his attack. And also Leone show up.

"Leone and Sheele." Akame

"Now, it's three against two." Leone said

"Akame, let's go!" Sheele said

"Yeah." Akame said

**XXX**

"You guys go after Kurome. I handle him." Naruto said

"Alright, be careful! His moves are tricky." Tatsumi said as he and Bulat are headed to Kurome.

Naruto tries to hit Hecter, but he keep dodge like invisible.

"He keeps dodging but…" Naruto said as he took out his Hiraishin kunai and he threw at When Henter dodged, Naruto yellow flash over top of him. "Never mess with Hiraishin — Ni no Dan!" Naruto said as he used giant rasengan. "Odama Rasnegan!" Naruto said as he smash Henter's back very hard.

"Henter is down, too." Kurome said as she sees Mine shot Doya.

"You were pretty skilled. But you're against the wrong girl." Mine said with smile as huge frog behind and stick out his tongue, grab Mine. "Huh? Ahhhhh!" Mine scream.

"Tatsumi! Go save Mine!" Bulat shout as he fighting Natala.

"Right!" Tatsumi said as rushes to Mine and slice frog's tongue. "Are you okay?" Tatsumi asks as he carries Mine bridal style.

"Th-Thank you." Mine said with blushes as she sees frog is chasing them so she took a big shot at frog.

**XXX**

While Susanoo is fighting Destaghoul.

"Magatama Manifestation!" Susanoo said.

Najenda is giving Susanoo life power to increase his strength.

"Susanoo's hidden ability is "Madman." With his chest, he sucks the life force from his master, and manifests that power. If used three times, it will certainly be death of the master, but the power he gain is tremendous." Najenda thought

After Susanoo complete, His hair is white and his whole body different. He had huge ring on his back.

Destaghoul is charge blue beam attack to Susanoo.

"Yata no Kagami!" Susanoo said as he used the mirror shield and it reflect blue beam back to Destaghoul.

Susanoo stretch out his arm and he dash into air and use blue long sword.

"Ame no Murakumo!" Susanoo said as he slices Destaghoul in half.

Bulat rushes very fast and jump attack, but Natala dodge his attack. Natala went to Kurome and protect her.

Naruto and other Night members came. "Wow, Susanoo. You look badass." Naruto thought.

"You wondered how many would die. This is it, Kurome." Najenda said

"Kurome, it's over." Naruto said

Kurome drew her sword and ready to fight Night Raid.

"I'll kill you all, here and now. And maybe I'll have you all become my puppets." Kurome said

**XXX**

Akame, Leone, and Sheele are still fighting Bols and Wall.

Leone helps Akame to boost the speed down, but Wall about to block it.

Sheele fly down to Wall and slice him in half.

"Wall!" Bols shout as he being distract.

Leone is on the ground and rushes to Bols.

"Go, Leone!" Sheele shout.

"Haaaaa!" Leone roars as she bites part of flamethrower.

"As expected, I can't eat it." Leone said as she spit out piece of flamethrower.

"She bit off my Teigu." Bols said

"It's over; you can't use your Teigu anymore." Sheele said

"She's right, it's useless. Then..." Bols thought as he took out big thing on his back and threw up in air.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Leone said

Naruto sense a very strong chakra coming this way.

"No!" Naruto said as he turn bijuu mode quickly and yellow flash to Akame, Leone, and Sheele.

Bols pressed the detonator and made huge explosion.

"What is this?" Tatsumi asks as he and Bulat protect Mine. Susanoo is protecting Najenda.

After huge explosion is over.

"Kruome isn't here." Tatsumi said

"Is everyone alright?!" Najenda asks.

Everyone nodded.

Najenda was glad that everyone survives during explosion but she notices something.

"Wait. Where's Naruto?!" Najenda asks

**XXX**

"Are you girls okay?" Sheele asks

"I'm fine. What about you, Akame?" Leone asks.

"I'm fine, but who save us?" Akame asks

When smoke is clear, Akame, Leone, and Sheele eyes were shock that Naruto cover them with bijuu mode from close giant explosion.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Sheele asks

"I'm totally fine…" Naruto said as he coughs.

"What do you mean you're fine?! You need help!" Leone yells

"Why?! Why didn't you cover yourself?" Akame asks with tears

"Because… I can't… abandon my comrades and friends… that is my… true shinobi…" Naruto said as he lying down and bijuu mode is off. Akame rushes to Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Akame said as her eyes were widen. "Naruto!" Akame cried.

"Shit! I'm going to find Najenda!" Leone said as she is running to Najenda as quickest as she can.

"Is Naruto okay?" Najenda asks as she rushes to them with Susanoo.

"I think so… but his injury!" Akame said

"Najenda…" Naruto said

"Yes?" Najenda asks

"Can you spree Bols? I know he is bad, but I sense his chakra is good heart and had nice family." Naruto said.

"I understand. You did very good job to protect your comrade. Yes, I will spree him." Najenda said

"Thank… you." Naruto said as he sleeps.

"Susanoo, I want you to carry him to Hideout. And hurry." Najenda said

"Understood." Susanoo said.

**XXX**

At hideout

After the fight is over, Najenda ordered Chelsea to let Bols live. Chelsea decides to stay in Hideout.

"How's Naruto?!'" Akame asks

"Naruto seem fine, but his body almost got burn up. Lucky if he hadn't used bijuu mode, he wouldn't die." Najenda said

"Can I still see him?" Akame asks

"Sure." Najenda said as she let Akame to Naruto's room.

"It will be best we should leave Naruto and Akame alone." Susanoo said

"I'll agree." Tatsumi said.

"Go for it, Akame!" Leone thought.

At room.

"Naruto…" Akame said with sad face as she sit on chair and watch Naruto.

Flashback

"Yes, I'm promise I'll live." Naruto said with smile.

"Because… I can't… abandon my comrades and friends… that is my… true shinobi…" Naruto said

Flashback end

Akame grab Naruto's hand.

"Naruto… The reason why …I told you my story because I want to tell it to someone…that can understand me. Someone very close me…" Akame said with sad voice as her tears drop on Naruto's cheek. "Naruto… I just want to say… about my feeling… I…I…I love you." Akame said as her lowered head to Naruto and gently kissed his lip.

**XXX**

At Esdeath's office.

"So… Naruto is Night Raid member." Esdeath said

"Yes, he was with Najenda and other members. I'm pretty sure they're survived, but I have to retire since my Teigu is gone." Bols said.

"I understand. Well then, I'm glad you all survived. You guys deserve to break and you, Bols. Have fun with your family." Esdeath said with smile.

"Thank you." Bols said.

Jeagers nodded and went out.

"Naruto… Why…." Esdeath thought.

**XXX**

At Bols's house.

"Home sweet home." Bols said as he sees his daughter and wife.

"Daddy!" Bols's daughter said with happy as she rushes to her father.

"Hey, Clare!" Bols said as he carries her and hugs her back,

"Welcome home." Bols's wife said with smile.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I'm home." Bols said as he took out his mask.

**XXX**

1 day later.

Naruto gently opened his eyes and look around.

"Where am I? Oh, this is hideout." Naruto said as he sees Akame was sleep on his bed and holding his hand.

"Naruto?" Akame asks as she slowly wake up.

"Hey, sorry for wake you up…" Naruto said as Akame jump hugs on him. "Akame…" Naruto said with soft voice.

"Idiot… You almost break my promise!" Akame said with tear as she hugs tightly.

"I'm sorry for almost broke your promise and don't cry." Naruto said with smile as he hugs Akame back and gently wipe Akame's tears.

"You better not!" Akame said.

"Can you let go…?" Naruto asks.

"No!" Akame said.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Najenda said.

"Boss, how long I've been sleeping." Naruto said

"About 1 day. Akame was worried about you. She has been watching you and took good care of you." Najenda said with smile.

"What? Really?!" Naruto said as he looks Akame is still crying. "Thank you, Akame." Naruto said as he touches Akame's head.

**XXX**

At night

"Come on, Akame! You can do it!" Leone cheers quiet for Akame as she is spying on Naruto and Akame outside but…

"Come on, Leone. Stop spying on them." Najenda said as she drag Leone away from Naruto and Akame.

"Naruto… after the battle is over; Now I want to talk to you about something." Akame said.

"Oh yeah, that's right! What is it?" Naruto asks.

"I love you." Akame said with bright smile.

Naruto's eyes were shock that Akame confession. Naruto touch Akame's cheek and he lowered his head closer to her and gently kiss her on lip. Akame kissed him back, closing her eyes.

**"Woah! Go Naruto!" Matatabi cheers.**

**"That's right!" Kurama said.**

**"Well, good for him." Shukaku said.**

Naruto and Akame broke kiss about 3 minute.

"I love you, too." Naruto said with smile as he made Akame bright smile again.

"Hey! Naruto!" Tatsumi shout

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"Come on! It's party time!" Tatsumi said with smile as he rushes back to hideout.

"Let's go, Akame." Naruto said as he held Akame's hand.

"Yea." Akame said.

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Review me if you see mistake and enjoy.**

**XXX**

Naruto slowly woke up and sees Akame was slept with him last night.

"She looks cute when she sleeps." Naruto thought as he sees Akame woke up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Naruto said with smile as he made Akame happy.

"Morning, Naruto." Akame said with smile as she yawns.

**XXX**

At dining room.

Susanoo cook breakfast.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he sees egg with bacon on his plate. "Yummy! You're the best chef ever!" Naruto said as he eating his breakfast.

"Where is Tatsumi?" Chelsea asks

"He's training with Bulat." Akame said as she sees Mine's cheek is red. "Mine, are you alright?" Akame asks as she made Mine freak out.

"N-Nothing!" Mine said.

"Mine, are you in love with Tatsumi?" Naruto asks as he made Mine blushing again.

"No!" Mine said

"Liar, I can tell that your heart is beating. Remembered you're got saved by Tatsumi." Naruto said as Matatabi told him that Mine is in love Tatsumi. "Thank you, Matatabi." Naruto thought

**"You're welcome." Matatabi said**

"Come on, Mine. I know you got crush on Tatsumi." Leone said with smile.

"No way! I'm not in love with him!" Mine yells with blushes as she went out of dining, but she bumps Tatsumi. "T-Tatsumi." Mine said.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asks with confuse as he sees Mine cheek is red. "Are you okay? Your face is red." Tatsumi said as he touches Mine's forehead.

When Tatsumi touch Mine's forehead, Mine got faint down.

"Hey! Mine!" Tatsumi said as he went to Mine and tries to wake her up.

"Hey, boss." Naruto said

"Akame, call the Night Raid." Najenda said

**XXX**

At meeting

"What's our mission?" Tatsumi asks

"Bolic." Najenda said

"Bolic?" Naruto asks

"Yes, he is clever man and a curious one as well. He was incredibly hedonistic, caring only for pleasure at heart, abusing and raping any person unfortunate enough to interest him." Najenda said.

"That bitch!" Naruto said with angry as he wanted to kill Bolic.

"That's easy, I can take him down!" Chelsea said

"But he got bodyguard group called Four Rakshasa Demons." Najenda

"What's that?" Naruto asks

"Four Rakshasa Demons are skilled warriors in the employ of the Prime Minister. The empire let Bolic to borrow them. Though they do not fight with Teigu, they are said to be powerful enough to fight against an opponent wielding one." Najenda said.

"They look strong without Teigu." Tatsumi said.

"Indeed. Bulat, Leone, Sheele, and Chelsea are with me. Rests of you are with Susanoo. Get moving!" Najenda said

"Roger!" Night Raid members said

**XXX**

At Kyoroch

"Bolic, advisor to the religious sect's founder, the minister has ordered us, the special police force, otherwise known as the Jaegers, to protect you." Esdeath said

"Well, well… To think that General Esdeath, strongest in the empire, would come. I couln't be more relieved." Bolic said as lot of lady with him.

"There have been reports already that Night Raid's infiltrating the area. Until they're caught, we'll borrow a room."

"Of course. I doubt you'll be bored in my mansion." Bolic said

"I have no interest in such things. However, I would like to meet the ones who have been spying on us." Esdeath said

"As expected, you noticed their presence." Bolic said as he snaps than 4 people show up.

"What's with these guys?" Esdeath asks

"The empire let me borrow them. They are the ones who control the flowers, the very face of violence, the Four Koukenji Rakshasa Demons." Bolic said

"Oh… I was wondering why I hadn't seen them in the capital." Esdeath said

"They're been here this whole time. Now that you're here, General, these demons don't have to be devoted to protecting me. They can be used for offensives now." Bolic said

**XXX**

Next day

"This town doesn't have wanted posters." Tatsumi said

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"The Jaegers may have distributed some recently, though. Don't let your guard down." Mine said as she sees that Naruto and Tatsumi are buying ice cream. "Are you guys listen to me!?" Mine asks.

"Here for you." Tatsumi said as he giving ice cream to Mine.

"Oh, thank you…" Mine said with blushes as she slowly grabbed it and lick it. "What is this? It's delicious!" Mine said

"Yep, you can't find this in the capital." Tatsumi said as he sees Naruto is hold two ice creams and about to leave. "Naruto, why do you have two ice creams?" Tatsumi asks

"One for me and One for Akame. She hasn't tries her first bit ice cream." Naruto said.

"Oh. Alright, bye!" Tatsumi said

"Later and have fun with Mine." Naruto said.

"Wh-What?!" Mine and Tatsumi asks with blushes

Lubbock was walking on street while he drinking the water.

"Man… These streets are like a maze… But since there are lots of people, it's easy to slip into a crowd. That's helpful. Whoops. Luckily neither my face nor my name is known. So I'll gather as much information as possible, and score some points with Najenda." Lubbock thought as he thinking about Najenda nude and said "Good job, Lubba." After that, Lubbock made his face turned pervert.

"Hey, Sten… Doesn't he kinda seem like he's surveying the area? My instincts are screaming that he's an enemy." Mez said. She was a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt.

"The way he walks is what gives it away. That's the movement of someone who's fought a few battles. It seem that he's being careful, but I can tell." Sten said. He is a large man with a heavily muscled build. He has a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He has a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes

"That settles it, then. Let's kill him." Mez said

"Wrong, Mez. Let's call it freeing his soul. " Sten said

**XXX**

Outskirts of Kyoroch, graveyard.

"Here, I think you gonna like this." Naruto said

"What's this?" Akame asks as she grabbed ice cream.

"Ice cream. The best dessert and sweet ever, try it." Naruto said

Akame tries first bit.

"It's delicious." Akame said

"Yep, it is best one!" Naruto said with smile.

"Thank you, Naruto." Akame said with smile as she kisses Naruto's cheek.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he heard Akame's stomach is growling "Hahahaha, you must be hungry. Here take my food; I'll get more food for you." Naruto said

"Okay, be careful." Akame said.

**XXX**

At night

"According to our research, there may be an underground passage beneath this graveyard, leading from the church to Bolic's mansion." Spy #1 said

"If we can find the entrance, we could go straight to Bolick's basement." Akame said

"It would be difficult to find. After all, the graveyard is quite spacious." Spy #1

"Hmmmm…" Akame said with cute face.

"There's also the possibility of a trap inside the underground passage." Spy #2 said

Akame heard something is coming toward to them.

"Watch out!" Akame said as she grabs two spies from white feather. "Feathers!?" Akame thought.

"After checking on hunch, you are most definitely Akame." Run said as he flying. He has two floating discs that sprout wings.

"The Teigu Mastema! You're part of the Jagers!" Akame said as she draws her sword.

**XXX**

At town.

"Shit, they suddenly started attacking. How did they see me?" Lubbock asks as he running away from Sten.

"Are you just gonna keep running, little boy?" Sten asks as he jump and punch Lubbock.

Sten sees Lubbock was dead but…

"What? You died already? I barely felt you get hit." Sten said

"Come on, old man… Hurry up and get out of here. The thread armor I wrapped my body in absorbed his punch. As for my pulse, I inserted Cross Tail into my body, and blocked the blood vessels." Lubbock thought as he pretend to be dead.

"So we didn't even need to worry about this small fry. How boring?" Sten asks as he walks away from Lubbock.

"Hurry up. How long do I have to play dead?" Lubbock thought.

"Here you go, Sten. There's another one coming your way. She's also a rebel spy." Mez said

"Is that the girl I was supposed to meet? I'm sorry, but I can't save you… As a spy, you should know to prepare for the worst." Lubbock thought

"You must be another lost child, wandering around in this world." Sten said

"Huh?" Girl asks

"I shall free your soul for you. You should be happy." Sten said as he grabbed a girl's neck.

"H-Help me…" Girl said.

There was throwing Kunai about to hit Sten, but he caught it.

"Huh? What is this?" Sten asks as he sees Naruto did Hiraishin – Ni no Dan in front of him. "What!? Where did he come from?!" Sten asks

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto said as he did high kick to Sten's stomach and he let go of girl. Naruto grab girl bridal style. "You okay?" Naruto asks.

"Y-Yeah." Girl said with blushes as Naruto put her down and told her to run away.

"Aww man… I was about to save the girl." Lubbock said as he got up and went to Naruto.

"Oh, you awake." Naruto said

"Yeah, I was pretend to be dead, but spy girl got caught by them and I was about to save her." Lubbock said

"Sorry about that, but no time to talk. We got company." Naruto said as Sten got up.

"Damn you!" Sten said with angry.

"Oh look, another man came here to help him." Mez said

"I will free your guys' soul!" Stein said as he and Mez rushes to them.

"Here they come." Naruto said as he took out his kunai and Lubbock is ready with his string.

**XXX**

"I will be making this… A one-sided attack." Run said as he attack Akame with his feather.

Akame dodge his feather.

"Hey, let's get farther away. We can't be dragging Ms. Akame down." Spy #1 said

"That's true. It's irritating that we can't do anything more than cheer her on." Spy #2

"The feathers are lacking power because we are too far apart… Then I shall descend slightly… How about this!" Run thought as he attack Akame with his lots of feather.

Akame jump back, but feather cut Akame's leg side. The another feather about to hit Akame's face so she slice feather.

"Damn it, so close. If I get a bit closer, but if I do that, I'll fall into Teigu battle distance where I can be hit by her attack. I should let General Esdeath know that Night Raid has arrived." Run thought as he fall back and report to Esdeath.

"So he ran. A calm man…" Akame said as she put her sword into a sheath but…

"Thanks for your help. Did you think you could hide, sweet Akame?" Man asks

"Ibara…" Akame said

"You remember me? That makes me happy. When we were on the Assassination Squad, we couldn't talk to each other at all." Ibara said. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body. He also wears shorts.

"I expected my battle with the Four Rakshasa Demons to be the last fight during the minister's assassination." Akame said

"A bad girl who's betrayed the empire deserves a spanking." Ibara said as he threw two head to Akame.

Akame got mad that Ibara killed two spies.

"I'll kill you!" Akame said with angry as she rushes.

"Go ahead and try." Ibara said as his finger stretch out.

Akame jump over him and slice Ibara's stomach, but he dodges her attack and his stomach spike out.

"We, the Four Rakashasa Demons, have not only undergone intense training, but we also grew up consuming broth of the lake kraken that lives behind our temple, in the mountains. So we can control every part of our bodies!" Ibara said as he stretch his both arms and punch Akame lots. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! That's a pretty sinister blade. Murasme… It suits you perfectly." Ibara said as he keep punching while Akame is blocking his punches, but her shirt were rip on some left side breast and her skirt.

"There, there, there! How's that, sweet Akame?" Ibara asks

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!"

"What!" Ibara said as Rasenshuriken hit him and its explosion. "Ahhhhhh!" Ibara scream in pain as lots of blue needles hurting his body.

"Looks like I made up on time." Naruto said as he sees Akame got some of her injury. "Akame, you okay?" Naruto asks as he went to Akame and grabbed her.

"I'm fine…" Akame said

"Here take my jacket." Naruto said with blushes.

"Thank you, but..." Akame said as she sees 2 spies are dead.

"Don't worry, I got it." Naruto said with smile as he went to them and revive them.

"Thank you for reviving us!" Spies said

"No problem." Naruto said.

The spies had went back to headquarter.

"So, one of Jeagers had attack you and fall back." Naruto said

"Yes, I think he is going to tell Esdeath that we're here, but I hope everyone is okay." Akame said

"Don't worry; my clone is on his way." Naruto said

**XXX**

Clone Naruto and Lubbock are fighting Sten and Mez

Sten rushes to Lubbock, but Lubbock used string around Sten's body.

"What the, I can't move!" Sten said

"Cross tail's threads are made from the body hair of an ultra- class danger beast that lives in the clouds of the east. The fur that protects its vitals is especially tough. Thread from those areas is particularly sharp and hard to break it." Lubbock said

"What are you going to do me?" Sten asks

"Naruto!" Lubbock shout

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash to Sten's chest very hard.

"Nice job." Lubbock said

"Yep." Naruto said

"Wow, nice teamwork. You actually defeated Sten. The minister is gonna be mad about this." Mez said

"Sorry, but now that you've seen my Teigu. I can't let you live." Lubbock said as he did string around Mez.

"Don't be sorry. After all, we're assassins, so it's to be expected." Mez said as she detached the horsehoes from her hair.

"What the hell?" Naruto asks as he sees Mez's body had some kind of oil. Mez move

"What is that? Oil?" Naruto asks

"It isn't oil. More like my sweat. The Four Rakshasa Demons are experts in body-manipulation. Now the thread used for your defensive barrier is useless." Mez said as she dash very fast.

"So fast…" Lubbock said

"Faster than yellow flash." Naruto said as he sees Lubbock got hard punch by Mez.

"Goughah!" Lubbock screams in pain as on ground.

"Lubbock!" Naruto said

"I…I can't get up…" Lubbock said in pain.

"Hold on!" Naruto said as he sees Mez about to hit him, but he blocks her attack.

"What the matter? You can't hit me." Mez said

"Damn it, she's too fast. How can I defeat her?" Naruto thought as he remember his training with Sasuke. "That's it!" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and concentrate his chakra. "Sasuke… Lend me your strength." Naruto thought as lightning began to dance around his body.

"Did I just saw lightning?" Lubbock asks

"I got you!" Mez said as she about to punch at Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes shot open and shouted "Chidori Nagashi!" as he sent bolts and streams of lightning shooting everywhere.

"Ahhhhh!" Mez scream in pain as lightning kill her heart.

"Lubbock, are you okay?!" Naruto said as he helping Lubbock to stand up and healing his body.

"I'm okay. That was nice move what you did." Lubbock said

"Thanks. That was one of my best friend move and the one I called him my brother." Naruto said

"I see. Thanks for a help, Naruto." Lubbock said

"Oh yeah, I'm not Real Naruto. I'm just a clone." Clone Naruto said.

"What?!" Lubbock asks

"Boss knows that you in trouble and Akame were in trouble, too. So he used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and told to help you." Clone Naruto said.

"Alright." Lubbock said

"Let's go." Clone Naruto said as he walk while he helping Lubbock.

"Yeah." Lubbock said

**XXX**

Outside of Kyoroch

"Whew. We've searched the area a few times, but there are still many escape routes and secret paths to investigate." Tatsumi said

"This area is way too big!" Mine said

"That's exactly why we're surveying it." Tatsumi

"If I could just go shopping, I would gladly survey the whole area." Mine said

"Your shopping takes forever, so it's annoying to accompany you." Tatsumi said

"Huh? It's normal. A man who can't excuse a woman's…" Mine said

"But…" Tatsumi said

"But?" Mine asks.

"It's was fun to be with you, Mine. I kinda enjoy it." Tatsumi said with little bit smile.

Mine was blushes.

"Tatsumi… There's something that I want to tell you." Mine said with blushes.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asks

"I…" Mine was interrupted by man.

"I'm sorry for interrupt." Man said. He is a tall, slender man with markings on his forehead and long white hair. He wears priest-like clothing.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asks

"My apologies for intruding on your conversation." Man said

"Are you perhaps the founder…" Mine asks

"Of the Path of Peace?" Tatsumi asks

"Yes. Sometimes, I go around the outskirt of town, to ensure everything is all night. I can clearly see that you two are bound by the red thread of fate. You should confess your love." Path of Peace said

"Oh no, if I tell my confession here with people, it will be worst life." Mine thought as she pretend to be mean. "Why would I ever be with someone like him?!" Mine asks

"What about me? I'd never be with someone like you!" Tatsumi said

"I believe you two are meant for one another." Path of Peace said

**XXX**

Next morning

Naruto gently open his eyes and sees outside it morning.

"It morning already…" Naruto said as he sees Akame slept with him and cuddly him to his chest.

"I… Want… Ice cream..." Akame said with smile as she having good dream about eating ice cream.

"Looks like she having good dream. Oh well, guess I need more sleep." Naruto said as he sept back.

**XXX**

Outside

"Well then, we'll be going now." Tatsumi said

"Don't go near the cathedral. We've heard reports of heightened security there." Susanoo said

"Yeah, we can't even go near it without some kind of a plan, anyway." Lubbock said

"We made lunches for you." Susanoo said

"Oh! Thanks, Suu! Although, half has been eaten by Akame." Tatsumi said with smile.

"… I'm really sorry." Akame said with gloom as she remembered she ate Tatsumi's lunches.

"No." Tatsumi said as he did stop hand sign.

"I was just going to take a bite, but… it was so delicious…" Akame said

"I'm Thankful that there's still half of it left." Tatsumi said

"Oh. What are you up to, Tatsumi? You're going out?" Mine asks

"Yeah. We're going to go see how the town is." Tatsumi said

"Alright, then Tatsumi and I will go. Switch with me, Lubba." Mine said

"What!?" Lubbock asks.

"Wow, when did Mine getting hang with Tatsumi? Wait! Mine… are you…?" Naruto thought.

"Come on! Let's go, Tatsumi, Investigation!" Mine said as she grabbed tatsumi's hand and drag him.

"Uh, yeah." Tatsumi said

"Mine… could it be that you… you really wanted to eat those lunches… I know how you feel!" Akame thought

"She must be thinking of something completely off…" Lubbock thought

"She must have regrets about those lunches…" Susanoo thought

"She must be thinking that she really wants that lunch…" Naruto thought as he sees his lunches that had same lunches as Tatsumi.

"I want to eat that lunch." Akame said

"Here." Naruto said as he giving his lunches to Akame.

"R-Really?" Akame asks with shining eyes.

"Yep, I don't mind. Since Tatsumi doesn't want you eat his lunches, I had same lunches as him." Naruto said with smile

"Thank you, but what about you?" Akame asks

"I'm fine." Naruto said with bright smile.

Akame open it and about to eat it but she doesn't want to eat all of Naruto's lunches.

"Naruto, open your mouth." Akame said as she feeding him with meatball.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks

Akame nodded.

Naruto opened his mouth while Akame has fed him with his lunch.

"Thank you, Akame." Naruto said as he made Akame's happy. "Wanna go for a walk?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah… Hey Naruto." Akame said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asks

"Can you… buy me ice cream?" Akame asks.

"Sure." Naruto said with smile as Akame held Naruto's hand and walk.

"Damn Naruto and Tatsumi. You guys so lucky, you have Akame and Mine! I will find hot girl!" Lubbock said with hero voice as he looks up at sky.

"I know how your feeling." Susanoo said as he patting Lubbock's shoulder.

**XXX**

At night in house.

"So, the tunnel is finished?" Naruto asks

"Yes, the tunnel to the cathedral is complete. We will finally commence the Bolic assassination mission." Najenda said

"So we're going to target him at the cathedral and not his mansion, Huh." Tatsumi said

"What's our plan, boss?" Naruto asks

"First, diversion team from underground. They will charge head on, creating a great commotion and attracting the attention of our enemy. Susanoo, Bulat, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone and I will be this team." Najenda said.

"What about us?" Sheele asks

"The rest of you will use the Air-Manta to infiltrate the cathedral from the sky. Mine and Naurto will used their range power if Bolic tries to escape." Najenda said

"Air Manta!? That thing that we rode when we were in the woods!?" Tatsumi asks

"I asked the quarter to send it our way." Najenda said

"I don't get to ride it…?" Tatsumi asks

"It could arrive as soon as tonight." Najenda said

"Alright." Naruto said

"Chelsea, can you turn into guard and assassinate Bolic." Najenda said

"I always say yes!" Chelsea said as she picked her Teigu

"Naruto. Mine. Lubbock. Sheele. I'm counting on you!" Najenda said

"Roger! Our only target is Bolick, right?" Mine asks

"Yeah. We'll go in with a specific goal. If our goal is to assassinate Bolic and not eliminate Esdeath, we can complete that objective even with our limited forces." Najenda

"Sound like a good plan." Naruto said

"Bolic will be eliminated." Akame said

**XXX**

At living room

"Akame, I didn't know you could make stuff like this." Naruto said as he sees Akame is holding the ship.

"A comrade taught me." Akame said

"You didn't know? Well, she did usually make them in her room." Leone said

"Really?! You should show me your room." Naruto said.

"Sure…" Akame said with smile.

"The boss is still in there, but there's room in the bath now." Mine said

"Oh? Then let's go in. Akame, wash my back!" Leone said.

"Yep." Akame said

"I'll go see Sheele if she need help." Naruto said

"Hey, Tatsumi." Mine said as she sit by Tatsumi.

"What?" Tatsumi asks

"I have something important to talk to you about after this mission. Wii you listen?" Mine asks

"Now you've made curious… Can't you tell me now?" Tatsumi asks.

"Nooope." Mine said as she turns away from Tatsumi. "This is fine. The boss and I think in opposite ways… I want to make my will to live stronger, even if it's just by a tiny bit. To think that I'd start having feelings for him because he saved me… I'm so simple…" Mine thought with smile and blushes.

"Hey guys. Get ready, we going." Naruto said

**XXX**

**For the next chapter, I'm going to make Naruto fight with Esdeath.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Review if you see the problem.**

**XXX**

Inside Cathedral

"It… It's an emergency! Bandits have appeared in the courtyard out of nowhere…!" Guard said

"I knew you'd choose tonight, Night Raid. Just as planned." Esdeath said

"Courtyard!? They're right outside!" Bolic said

"Kurome, don't leave Bolic side!" Esdeath said

"Roger!" Kurome said as she stays guard with Bolic

"Ge… General! Please protect me yourself!" Bolic said

"Hold your head up, and acct high and mighty like you always do! How pathetic. I won't leave the cathedral no matter how much you worry." Esdeath said as she kicks at Bolic's face. "No matter how much commotion you cause, it's your loss if you can't assassinate Bolic. Naruto, now come…" Esdeath thought with evil face.

**XXX**

Other group are riding on Air Manta.

"Alright! We'll charge in through the roof of the cathedral!" Lubbock said

"Mein and Naurto, once we're almost there…" Lubbock

"We're almost there." Naruto and Sheele said

"Why are you guys so smart? I wish I can sense like you guys." Lubbock said as his head down.

"Guys, we got incoming!" Naruto said as he sense enemy is coming to them. It was Run.

"Run…" Naruto said

"I knew it, you with Night Raid!" Run said as he did wing attack to Air Manta

"That attack killed the Air Manta! We're gonna crash!" Lubbock said

Naruto quickly heal Air Manta to fly up.

"What?! He just healed Air Manta... In that case, I won't you get to Esdeath!" Run said as he attack them with feathers.

"Oh no, you don't! Chidori Senbon!" Naruto shout as he threw lightning needles to block feathers but some of needles hits Run's left arm and his leg.

"Nice shot and nice block." Mine said

"Thank you but… we're going down because I didn't fully heal on Air Manta!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**

At Cathedral.

"She's not coming out even after we've made this much of commotion…" Leone said as she sitting on dead body.

"Could she have fled?" Najenda asks

"No, she's still here. I feel a repulsive, murderous aura coming from the cathedral… It's definitely Esdeath. She's eager to hunt us down." Leone said

"It's almost time for Naruto's group's aerial assasult, Najenda." Susanoo said

"For the assassination to be successful, we have to attract Esdeath's group's attentions. There's no other choice!" Najenda thought as she changes her plan. "Change of plans! We'll charge into the cathedral instead!" Najenda ordered as they charge.

"Susanoo, is the trump card ready?" Najenda asks

"Yeah, it'll activate as soon as you say the keyword." Susanoo said

"If that's the case, the best timing for the Magatama Manifestation is… right after the assassination of Bolic! I'll use it to protect everyone after the mission!" Najenda thought.

**XXX**

Naruto and his group on ground.

"Incredible, he can still up." Lubbock said as he sees Air Manta is breathing.

"How's Air Manta?" Mine asks

"He'll be fine. He just need to rest." Naruto said as he healing to Air Manta

"Thank you for saving us." Sheele said with smile as she patting Air Manta's head and made him smile.

"Wow, I think he like you." Naruto said as he sense Wave is here.

"Grand Chariot!" Wave said as he activates his sword Teigu. When released, it takes the form of black, full-body armor with a black wing-shaped cape.

"He looks strong." Lubbock said

"You guys help other, I'll handle him." Naruto said as he turns into Kyuubi Chakra mode with sage mode.

"What the hell? Is that his Teigu?!" Wave asks as he sees Night Raid members are running. "You're not getting away…!" Wave said as he sees Naruto just kick him, but Wave block his attack.

"Your opponent is me!" Naruto said.

**XXX**

Inside Cathedral.

"Kurome…" Akame said

"Sis…" Kurome said

"Long time no see, Najenda." Esdeath said

"Esdeath…" Najenda said

"So that's Night Raid… Oho. They look pretty cute." Bolic thought as he looking at Akame and Leone.

"You went through all the trouble all the trouble of coming here, so I'll treat you with my Teigu! And let's catch up afterwards, in the torture chamber." Esdeath said

"I'll pass. I don't really wanna talk to you." Najenda said

"You're so cold. I even prepared a trump card for you." Esdeath said as she using Hagel Sprung "Let's go, Night Raid!" Esdeath shout.

"Get behind me!" Susanoo said as he hit huge ice meteor by one-hit.

"Then How about this!" Najenda said as she shoots them with ice spear.

Susanoo block her attack but some of them hit Susanoo's body.

"Oh! Well done!" Bolic said with exciting voice but...

Susanoo's body is regenerate.

"What?" Bolic asks

"I see. You're an organism-based type Teigu. This is getting more interesting by the second! Now it's my turn! Bring it!" Esdeath said as she used ice spear again.

Najenda, Akame, Susanoo, Bulat, and Leone are charging to Esdeath while Susanoo is blocking the ice.

"I'll skewer you." Esdeath said as she touches on ground to make ice wave and hurt Susanoo's chest.

Leone about to high kick to Esdeath but Esdeath dodges it and thrust to Leone's chest.

"What reaction speed! She's even faster than a beast…!" Leone thought.

Akame jump attack to Esdeath, but Esdeath threw Leone to Akame.

"Too easy." Esdeath said as Bulat was behind her and about punch Esdeath's back but Esdeath dodge his punch and kick his face.

Najenda launch his right arm at Esdeath. Esdeath dodge Najenda's attack.

"Oho. The woman is a human, yet she as such a high recovery rate. Must be the Teigu's ability." Esdeath

"Come on, where are they? Are they being by the Jaegers that aren't here…!?" Najenda thought

"I was able to move this much closer during that exchange. After one or two more like that, I'll… Strike him down!" Tatsumi thought

"I've found some interesting specimens. I'll capture you all." Esdeath said as she did ice wave to them.

They jump off and dodge Esdeath's attack.

"There are many things I want to ask you." Esdeath said as she hit Najenda's back.

Leone and Akame kick on wall and boost speed. Esdeath kick down Leone and punch Akame's stomach.

Susanoo about to charge to Esdeath but…

"Freeze… complete." Esdeath said as she freezes to Susanoo. "Your recovery powers... are very interesting." Esdeath said as she raises her sword and about to finish Leone but…

"You leave her alone!" Akame yells as she rushes to Esdeath.

"Woah, you still up. I'm impressing." Esdeath said

"Now my chance!" Tatsumi thought as he rushes to Bolic and assassinate him but Natala caught him and kick to his stomach.

"Damn it! So close!" Tatsumi thought

"Oh, an Incursio and you must be turning invisible." Esdeath said

"Shit, this is not good! Looks like I have to use it!" Najenda said

**XXX**

Naruto and Wave fighting

"Grand Fall!" Wave shout as he drop kick to Naruto but Naruto dodge with yellow flash.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto shout as he high kick to Wave.

"He's fast and strong!" Wave thought as he sees Naruto's 4 rasengan about his head.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto said as he stretch out his 4 arms and hold 4 rasengan to hit Wave, but he dodge Naruto's attack.

"Naruto, Why?" Wave asks.

"Wave, if you don't let me go, my friends are gonna die!" Naruto yells

"Then why are you joining with Night Raid and started kill people?" Wave asks as he did drop kick to Naruto, but Naruto stretch his arm and grab Wave leg. He threw Wave on ground.

"We don't kill people. We only kill someone who tries to kill innocent people!" Naruto said

"What?!" Wave asks

"It was Prime Minister Honest, the one who ordered them to kill people!" Naruto said

"Shut up! That's a lie!" Wave said

"You wanna know the truth about Kurome that one you worry about her… Her parents sold her and fucking the Empire put drug on her!" Naruto yells.

Wave is shock that Naruto is telling him truth.

"No…" Wave said as he bends down.

"I know how you feeling about Kurome. If you worry about her, then let me help her." Naruto said

"How...?" Wave asks.

"I'll use my Talk no Jutsu on Kurome because I sense her evil chakra. I can talk to the most evil, depressed, monstrous, horrible person and make them change their entire life's ideology. Last, I'll use my healing power to take out her drugs, but I have to save my friends if you please let me go." Naruto said.

**XXX**

At Night Raid battle with Esdeath.

"I can't let her near my friends!" Tatsumi thought as he stood up.

"Magatama Manifesation!" Najenda said as she giving her life energy to Susanoo.

"Najenda, what are you doing?" Esdeath asks

"We're all alive and… tenacious. You shouldn't relax just because you've frozen one of us. Go, bring down." Najenda said

Susanoo used his trump card and break out of ice.

"Damn you!" Esdeath said as she rushes to Najenda but Tatsumi did high kick.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Tatsumi said as he kick Esdeath but Esdeath grabbed his leg and threw to bench.

Susanoo and Bulat rushes to Esdeath.

"My ice… So this is your trump card! And it's impressive that you've activated it from that state." Esdeath said.

Susanoo and Bulat both kick at Esdeath.

"Impressive! This is really entertaining. But that won't be enough to defeat me!" Esdeath said as she blocks Susanoo and Bulat attack. She punches to Susanoo's chest and kick Bulat's stomach.

"Damn it! She's stronger than my trump card." Susanoo thought as he sees Mine and other group are here. "Mine now!" Susanoo shouts.

"Fire!" Mine yells as she shot at Esdeath, but Esdeath dodge to the right.

"Miss Najenda!" Lubbock said as he rushes to Najenda.

"I'm okay." Najenda said

"Sorry, we're so late!" Sheele said

'What!? Their reinforcement is here!" Bolic said as his guard is going to assassinate him. "Hey, what are you doing….?" Bolic asks as he sees his guard transform into Chelsea.

"Game over." Chelsea said as she stabs Bolic's head with her needles.

"Oh no!" Kurome said as she's about to kill her, about Sheele stop her attack.

"I got you!" Sheele said as she grabbed Chelsea

"Thank you." Chelsea said

"Damn it, mission fail." Esdeath said

"Mission complete! Let's fall back!" Najenda shout

"Do think you can escape from me?" Esdeath said as she chasing them but...

"Ame no Murakumo!" Susanoo said as he swings his sword.

"I won't just capture you anymore. I'll kill you!" Esdeath said as she shoot ice spear.

"Yata no Kagami!" Susanoo said as he uses his mirror shield.

"It's time to use it. Makahadoma!" Esdeath shout as she made everything freeze.

Esdeath just walk to Susanoo and stab his chest.

"Oh no!" Susanoo said as he turns into ice.

"It doesn't match my other technique's names, but it suits in perfectly." Esdeath said

"Susanoo! Get out of there!" Najenda said

"I won't let escape that easily!" Esdeath said as she kicks the ice and its break. "I commend you for forcing me to use my trump card." Esdeath said

"That's Susanoo's core…" Najenda thought as she sees the core on ground but Esdeath stump on core cruel.

Najenda's eyes were widen that Esdeath smash on Susanoo's core.

Esdeath rushes very fast to Sheele and Chelsea.

"What! How?!" Sheele asks as she got kick by Esdeath.

"Sheele! Why you!" Mine yells as she fire at Esdeath but Esdeath rushes fast to Mine. She grabbed her gun and kicks her side stomach.

"I got you!" Tatsumi said as he save Mine and hit to the wall.

"Tatsumi!" Mine yells.

"I'm… okay…" Tatsumi said

"So…This is how it ends…!" Najenda thought as she about to give up.

"Don't ever give up!" Akame shout as she stand up while her injury.

Esdeath rushes to Akame and grabbed her neck and rise up.

"Let her go!" Lubbock said as he put string around Esdeath's body.

"You think this string can stop me." Esdeath said as she break String and punch Lubbock's stomach.

"Esdeath, stop! I'm the one that you want to kill!" Najenda said

"Wow, you're very brave one but still I have to finish you." Esdeath said as she raises her sword and about to finish Akame but…

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto shout as he stretch 6 arms with 6 six rasengan hit Esdeath, but she dodge it and used her ice to block his attack.

"Naruto?" Esdeath asks as she first time to see Naruto in bijuu mode with sage mode and carries Akame bridal style.

"Don't you ever touch my girl?!" Naruto said with angry voice.

Naruto is quickly healing Akame and grabbed Susanoo's core.

"Good, she unconscious. Sorry Akame, I can't let you fight with Esdeath." Naruto said as he went to Tatsumi. "Take Akame and ride on Air Manta as fast as you can." Naruto said as Tatsumi is carries Akame.

"What about you?" Najenda asks

"I'm going to buy you guys' time. Just go!" Naruto said

"Okay… You'll be careful that's an order." Najenda said

"I'm always being careful and can you tell her I will always love you." Naruto said

"Okay… Night Raid, fall back!" Najenda ordered.

"Naruto, I'm not going to leave you! What if you didn't make it?!" Tatsumi asks

"Tatsumi… Don't worry. I'll protect you guys with my life. I won't let my friends die." Naruto said with smile as he got the quotes from Kakashi.

"Naruto… You…" Lubbock said

"Ok… You'll be careful!" Tatsumi said as he falls back.

"You're not getting away from me!" Esdeath said as she about to chase, but Naruto did high kick.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Naruto said as he did high kick to Esdeath.

"Naruto… Why! I thought you love me!?" Esdeath asks

"My real love is Akame! And the reasons why I don't want to join you because I'm not like you whose get madness and kill innocent people!" Naruto said

"Very well… Show me what you got?!" Esdeath asks

**XXX**

While Night Raid are rode on air manta.

Akame slowly open her eyes and sees in sky.

"Where am I?! Where's Naruto?!" Akame asks

"On the air manta." Chelsea said

"He's fighting Esdeath for buying us time." Tatsumi said.

"What?! Go back!" Akame said as she still got some injury hadn't been full recover.

"You can't help him. He wants us alive and he will always love you… " Najenda said

"No…" Akame said as her eyes started to tears up.

"Akame, you have to trust Naruto." Tatsumi said

"Naruto… Please be live." Akame said

**XXX**

Naruto and Esdeath is still fighting

"You're good!" Esdeath said as she use lots of ice spear. "Weiss Schnable!" Esdeath said as she shooting at Naruto.

Naruto used yellow flash to dodge her ice.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto said as he stretch out his 7 arms with 7 rasengan and hit Esdeath, but Esdeath use ice block to protect her.

"Haaaaa!" Kurome yells as she attacks Naruto from behind. Naruto use 2 another arms from his back and grab Kurome's sword. "What!?" Kurome asks as Naruto threw her to against to wall.

Natala and Doya are rushes to Naruto.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" Naruto said as he did yellow flash combo to Natala and Doya. "Final move! Youton Raserengan!" Naruto shout as he uses twin meteor rasengan smash Natala and Doya to their chest. "Rest in peace." Naruto thought

"Thank you…" Natala thought

"For freeing us…" Doya thought

After Natala and Doya had died, Esdeath jump very high into sky.

"Hagel sprung!" Esdeath said as she snap her finger made huge meteor ice toward to Naruto.

"Senpou Youton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw his rasenshuriken to ice meteor and slice it in half.

"What?! That thing just cut my ice!" Esdeath said as she feels Naruto was behind her. "So fast!" Esdeath thought

"Rasengan!" Naruto shout as he hit Esdeath's back and fell down on ground.

"Damn… He's too strong." Esdeath thought as she cough blood.

"Now you're finish!" Naruto said as he about to finish her with his rasengan but…

"Makahadoma." Esdeath said as whole place went to ice and Naruto can't move.

Esdeath quickly touch Naruto's chest and made him turn into ice. When the time is over, Naruto got stuck inside the ice.

"You're mine." Esdeath said as she sees Naruto turn into wood. "What?!" Najenda asks as she looks up and sees Naruto in the air.

"Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said as he charging and fire to them. Naruto tries not to full power because he doesn't want to destroy whole city. When it done, he shoot bijuu dama to them and it made big explosion. It's destroying Cathedra.

"Looks they escape… Good job, Wave." Naruto thought with smile.

In the town, Wave carries Kurome and Esdeath.

"Thank you for saving us. That thing couldn't kill us." Esdeath said

"Wave, your shoulder!" Kurome said

"I'm fine." Wave said with smile as he transform back to human. "Naruto… You…" Wave thought.

Flash back

"Thank you, Wave." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah… as long you don't hurt Kurome." Wave said.

"Oh yeah, when you sees me in bijuu mode, you're going have to rescue them very fast." Naruto said

"W-What?" Wave asks

"I'm going to destroy Cathedral and you have to save them very fast. Can you do that?" Naruto asks

"Okay, I stick with your plan. I can run faster." Wave said

"By the way, are you in love with Kurome?" Naruto asks

"Wh-What!? No! Sh-She just my friend." Wave said with blushes

"Alright, I'm going in. Remember the plan." Naruto said

"Yeah." Wave said

Flash back

"What the hell am I thinking about Kurome?" Wave thought with blushes.

"Wave, are you okay?" Kurome asks

"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine." Wave said with smile.

While Naruto is walking in forest, he looks at Susanoo's core.

"Susanoo, you did great job to protect everyone and now I'll help you." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Next day in Empire and also snow day.

"I see. You got new group, Syura." Honsest said

"Yep, this is my new group!" Syura said with smile as 3 guys and 2 young women are with him.

"How strong are they?" Honest asks

"They're very strong. I already test them out in military training ground." Syura said

"Alright, what's your group name?" Honest asks

"We are Wild Hunt." Syura said

**XXX**

At the tent.

"Naruto…" Akame as she is sitting and waiting for Naruto return about next day.

Leone touches Akame's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Naruto. He will come back." Leone said

"You just have to believe him." Chelsea said

"Yeah…" Akame said

"How's boss?" Lubbock asks

"Her wound is getting better." Sheele said.

"Okay... That's good..." Lubbock said

"Naruto… Susanoo… What you guys did back there is you protect me and other comrades." Najenda thought as she remembered that Naruto always protect his friends. "Damn it, why am I so weak and coward!?" Najenda thought as she punches on ground.

"Boss, you shouldn't hit on ground." Sheele said.

"But, I'm so weak!" Najenda said

**XXX**

Tatsumi slice huge bear's chest but he is not in mood.

"Tatsumi…" Mine said as she feel sorry about Tatsumi's best friend Naruto.

Tatsumi remembered that in the red storehouse, Naruto save Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Damn it! What Naruto take so long?! We been waiting for him about a day!" Tatsumi yells with angry as he hit on ground. "Why… Why Naruto?!" Tatsumi cried

Mine went to Tatsumi and touch his back.

"Tatsumi… don't cry… he will always be with you." Mine said with smile as she tries to cheer him up.

Tatsumi look at Mine with his tears. He hugs Mine tightly and cried out.

"It's okay…" Mine said as she hugs him back.

**XXX**

20 minute later.

"How's Akame?" Leone asks

"She still worries about Naruto." Sheele said

"Naruto… you broke…" Akame thought as she heard someone step. She went outside and sees Naruto and Susanoo.

"Hey, Akame." Naruto said with smile.

Akame's eyes started to tear up. She rushes to Naruto and jump hug on him. After that, Akame kissed Naruto's lip. Naruto kissed her back and touch Akame's both cheeks.

"I was worry about you fighting with Esdeath and I just thought you didn't make it!" Akame cried

"I'm sorry about I take so long, but hey. I told you, I'll live and come back for you." Naruto said with smile as he gently wipe out Akame's tears.

"Naruto!" Night Raid memebers said with exciting voice as they jump hug on him.

"Hey, hey, what's up with everyone?" Naruto asks

"We thought you didn't come back!" Tatsumi yells

"Sorry, I made you guys worry about me." Naruto said.

"How did you escape from Esdeath?" Tatsumi asks

"I didn't escape. Esdeath is escape from me." Naruto said

"Susanoo… how?" Najenda asks

"It was Naruto whose heal me and I own him to thanks." Susanoo said with smile.

"You're welcome, Susanoo." Naruto said as he notice that he sense Tatsumi and Mine hearts are getting together. "Hey Tatsumi, I have a question." Naruto said

"What is it?" Tatsumi asks

"Did Mine kiss your lip?" Naruto asks

"Wh-What?! How do you know?!" Tatsumi and Mine asks

"Liar, you told us about that you and Tatsumi kissed." Leone said

"Yes… We did…" Tatsumi said with smile.

"Good job! You're not gay." Naruto said with smile as he reminded to Tatsumi that he's not gay with Bulat.

"What the fuck! I'm not gay!" Tatsumi yells as he made everyone laugh.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Bulat said

"What about Susanoo?" Naruto asks

"No, you are strongest guy in the world." Susanoo said

"Well… I…" Naruto said

"There was no need to say, Naruto." Najenda said as they getting their stuff and heading back to Hideout.

"You guys need to lift." Naruto said as he is into bijuu mode and use Kurama.

"Sure!" Everyone said as they got inside Kurama's chakra.

"Alright, let's go home!" Naruto said.

**XXX**

**If you guys don't like this chapter, I will try to remake chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Enjoy it and review me.**

**XXX**

Next day.

"Guys, I'll be back." Esdeath said

"What are you going?" Run asks

"I'm going to do my mission. I'll be back about 3 day and tell Bols that don't go outside. And you too, guys." Esdeath said

"Yeah." Wave said as Esdeath has gone.

**XXX**

At Hideout in dining room.

"Wow, Akame was very happy, but… I'm kinda jealous." Leone said

"Me too." Chelsea said

"She just enjoy with Naruto." Sheele said with smile as they see Naruto is helping Akame for wash the dish.

"Here, for reward." Naruto said as he giving ice cream to Akame.

Akame's eyes were shinny and she grabbed ice cream very fast. She licks her ice cream.

"Thank you." Akame said with smile.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he and Akame sees Tatsumi and Mine are cleaning the table.

"All finish!" Tatsumi said

"Yep, what do you thinkg, Su?" Mine asks

"It's very clean, but Tatsumi! You left the small cheese on seat!" Susanoo said

"What?!" Tatsumi asks as his head got punch by Mine.

"You suck!" Mine yells

"Hey…" Tatsumi said as the Najenda came to dining room.

"There's something that I want to tell you. Meet me at meeting room." Najenda said

**XXX**

At meeting room

"Wild Hunt?" Naruto asks

"Yeah, new group of Teigu user formed and leady by Syura." Najenda said

"I feel like… me and Akame fought Syura before when we arrived top of mountain. Could it be…?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I figure out that was him. He is the son of Prime Minister Honest, operating as the Secret Police of the Empire. And I heard that Wild Hunt went to Umatora Theater yesterday." Najenda said.

"What happen?" Tatsumi asks.

"They killed lots of actors, children, and rape women without evidence." Najenda said.

Everyone's eyes in narrow angry and got so pissed that Wild Hunt doing cruel thing.

"I'm going to kill them!" Naruto said with angry as his eyes turn Kyuubi eyes.

"I'll never forgive them." Tatsumi said with angry.

"Hey, calm down boys. We only kill in night." Bulat said

"At Night!" Naruto yells

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! They just keep killing citizens!" Tatsumi yells

"I know you guys so angry about them, but Naruto. Can you use your clone and revive them?" Najenda asks

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto said as he forms cross finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as he made one clone.

"Yes, boss!" Clone Naruto said.

"I want you head to Umatora Theater and revive them." Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir!" Clone Naruto said as he going to Umatora Theater.

**XXX**

Bols's House

"Bols, don't go outside. There's crazy group that's causing chaos." Wave said

"I know that, it was about Wild Hunt. I must protect my family." Bols said.

"Yeah… Be careful." Wave said as he and Run went out.

"Bols… Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asks

"I'm fine." Bols said

"Daddy, are you going to beat up bad guys." Clare said

"Yes…" Bols said as he worries about his family. "I must protect my family with my life, no matter what!" Bols thought.

**XXX**

Capital in Restaurant Nowall

"Because of them, living in the capital is worse than ever… Well, because of the revolution, the other parts of the empire aren't exactly paradise, either…" Man in jacket said

"By them, you mean… That newly formed security organization…?" Pais asks as she taking her note. She is that girl from back then with Rakshas demon and got saved by Naruto.

"They're coming!" Man #1

"Hurry and close the shop!" Man #2 said

"Hide all the boys and girls!" Man #3 said as he close the door and locked it.

Everyone has locked their store and house.

"You guys… Do not go outside, no matter what. They're secret police, Wild Hunt… They do whatever they what using the title of the prime minister's son, and their cruelty knows no bounds." Man in jacket said

At outside, the whole place were so quiet and everyone is not outside.

"They're all closed? How boring." Syura said

"I got bored. What was I supposed to do? Besides, the whole point of me coming to the capital was because I wanted to meet this scientist, Stylish" Dorothea with blonde hair said. A young woman of small height and had amber eyes. She wears a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head.

"My bad. I didn't think he'd be dead. It would have been so fun if we could have combined your alchemy and his science." Syura said

"Hey boss, we got company." Enshin said as he sees lot of men. He was a lean, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and light-colored eyes. He wore black outfit which revealed his chest and light-colored pants with a sash.

"Wild Hunt…! You bastards, how dare you kill our master and his family…! We, the disciples of the imperial fist, even if it means we are to be punished by law!" Man said

"Kousetsu… It seems your mealtime has come. They must be friends of the toy we broke the day before yesterday." Izou said. He was tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail; his clothing resembles that of a samurai. His eyes are shown to have black sclerae and red irides. He is often seen with a twig in his mouth. He carries his sword Kousetsu tied to his belt.

"Great, I like loyalty. You guys sit this one out. Here, I'll take you all on. Come at me." Syura said as the men are rushes to him. Syura did hand stand and spinning kick to 3 men. He punches a man by one hit.

"Hahah! Weak, Weak! I'm not even using my Teigu! Come one!" Syura said.

There was a girl about to kill herself but someone stop her hand.

"Killing yourself won't help you." Clone Naruto with hood said as he wear large black cloak.

"Wh-Who are you?" Girl asks as Naruto patting her head.

"Don't worry I'll help you. Trust me." Clone Naruto said with smile.

"Who are you?!" Syura asks.

"Looks like two members of Jaegers almost here. I have to get out of here and report to boss." Clone Naruto said as he carries girl bridal style. "Hold on tight." Naruto said as girl held him tight and Yellow Flash somewhere else.

"What?! Where did they go?" Champ asks. He was an overweight man always seen wearing clown makeup and clothing.

**XXX**

At outside of Imperial Capital.

"You're safe now." Clone Naruto said.

"But…" Girl said.

"Don't worry, your master and his family is alive." Clone Naruto said

"What?! How?!" Girl asks

"It's a secret." Clone Naruto said.

"Th-Thank you. My name is Emiko." Emiko said

"Don't go near Capital, okay." Clone Naruto said

Emiko nodded as she running where she have to meet her boss.

"Okay, it time for me to go home." Clone Naruto said as he releases himself and made poof.

**XXX**

At hideout

"Okay, my clone has revived them alive. And he also seen people that belong to them got killed by Syura on Capital Street, but lucky he saved the girl. " Naruto said

"I see. Do you know what Wild Hunt looks like?" Najenda asks

"Yeah, I'll tell you." Naruto said

10 minute later.

"They're pretty stronger than us but some of them are weak." Akame said

"Yes." Naruto said

"Alright, here is the new mission; Naruto, I want you assassinate the Wild Hunt at night all by yourself!" Najenda said

"Alright!" Naruto said

**XXX**

Back to Capital in Restaurant Nowall

Wave and Run are rushes where they heard the fight. When they're there, Wave's eyes were widen that he sees lot of dead nude body are being hang.

"Shit! Them again…!?" Wave asks as he covered his nose and sees Wild Hunt pretty pissed.

"Who the fuck is that hood man?! I was about doing something about the girl!" Enshin said

"I don't know, but I think he is pretty hot." Cosmina said. She is young woman with bob-style haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head. She wears a minidress, a collar and matching wrist bands, boots and a pair of glasses.

"I feel like I recognize him before…" Syura thought as he remembered he sees Naruto and Akame were standing on top of mountain. "It can't be…" Syura said

"Hey! Thi-This is too much! A public execution like this is…!" Wave said

"I'm the son of the Prime Minister! If you're going to go against me, I assume you have the guts to cross the Prime Minister, Right!?" Syura yells

"Ugh… I" Wave said as he about rushes them but Run stopped him.

"You can't just anger someone related to the Prime Minister! Please, you have to hold yourself back! I apologize for the trouble, members of Wild Hunt." Run said as he lower his head.

"You're not gonna lower your head?" Syura asks

Wave got so angry at Syura, but he can't fight him.

"No… I apologize for rudeness… Please forgive me." Wave said as he did lower his head.

"That's better." Syura said with smile.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill him!" Wave thought with angry.

**XXX**

At Palace.

"Damn that Wild Hunt. They are keep killing people!" Wave thought

"Wave, what's wrong." Kurome asks

"It just that they're too much." Wave said

"We meet again, Mr. Spineless Jaeger." Syura said

"The Prime Minister's son…" Kurome thought.

"What's this? The Jaegers had this hidden gem!? I wasn't paying much attention, so I didn't notice at all." Syura said as he just grabs Kurome's arm. "Oho… You're the type that was strengthened by doping? How interesting. Alright! I'm designating you as my next toy. Be grateful! I've never done it with doped woman like you, so this will be interesting. Come on." Syura said as he dragged Kurome but…

"Hey!" Wave yells

"Ahh!? You wanna say something!? I'm the son of the prim-" Syua's face got punch by Wave's fist.

"Don't touch my comrade with your dirty hand." Wave said as Kurome is closer to him.

"Aaah. That was a pretty good punch. I'm definitely going to have to execute you. I, Syura… will deliver your life by tearing you to pieces!" Syura said as he took out his Teigu.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Wave yells as he drew his Teigu sword

"No! You can't use that here." Kurome said

"Is this killing intent I sense? Fools. Do you intend to go on a rampage inside the palce that I guard? I will not allow such a thing. If you use your Teigu, I will execute you on the spot, no question asked… with my Adrammelech." Budo said. He is a tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark gray suit of armor with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards are notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them.

"This overwhelming pressure… so this is great General Budou…!" Wave thought

"Tch... What a pest… Should I use Sambhala to switch locations? No hold on. If I'm going to kill one of Esdeath's subordinates, I should plan it out more carefully." Syura thought. "Hey General Budou. How about this? A fist fight, so we don't wreck whatever's around us.

"What do you say?" Budou asks

"I'll accept." Wave said

"Then I'll be your judge. Follow me to the courtyard." Budou said

"You fucking idiot. Now I can beat you to death…" Syura thought as he feels Wave's strong pressure. "What the fuck… Am I scared something…?" Syura thought.

"Wave… He's…" Kurome said.

"Don't worry about me. I won't let my comrade die." Wave said with smile.

"Wave…" Kurome said

"Alright, you may begin." Budo said

"Hey! I'm pissing off, right? Come at like you just now. But this time, I'll be ready for you." Syura said

"You don't have to ask me to grind you to a pulp!" Wave yells as he rushes to Syura and punch him, but Syura dodge pretty fast. He was behind and about to punch but Wave looks his back and block his attack.

"Hey, Hey. Do you really think you can grind me to a pulp like this?" Syura asks as he dodge lot Wave punch and he punch Wave's head. "Now this is how you land a punch!" Syura said as he rushes and punch him, but Wave grab Syura's arm.

"So light." Wave said as he did punch to Syura's stomach.

"OHO. I didn't think that the youngster would that strong." Budo said

"… Wave will win." Kurome said

"It's not over yet. That Syura brat isn't laughing anymore but..." Budo said

"Now taste some blood!" Syura said as he did both hands to strong hit Wave's chest but… "W-What?" Syura asks as he sees Wave grabbed his both hands.

"Is that all you got?" Wave asks as he did head-butt to Syura's head. After that, he did lots of punches to Syura's face and his stomach.

"Yeah, right! Like I'd lose to a piece of shit like you!" Syura yells

"How about this?! Grand Senpuu!" Wave said as he did high kick to Syura's head against wall and got KO. Wave copy moves from Naruto's Konoha Senpuu but he change the name.

"Wow that was nice kick." Budo said

"I told you, he will win." Kurome said

"Like I'd lose to a bastard like you!" Wave said as he spit his blood.

"Your name was Wave, correct? It's your win." Budo said

"No, not yet. He still hasn't suffererd enough… He needs to feel the pain he inflicted on everyone else. Even if it's just a little more…" Wave said as he notices Budo already in front of him. Budo punch Wave's face and got unconscious.

"I have already declared your victory! Do no bathe the palace in blood!" Budo said

"He's fast." Kurome thought as she sees Wave is unconscious. "Wave!" Kurome said as she rushes to Wave.

"Wave impressively strong, but he should a little focus their energy on suppressing the rebellion…" Budo said

At Wave's room.

"Gah! Ow! Ow! That stings, Kurome!" Wave said

"You'll just have to deal with it. I'm not done yet!"

"That bastard. He's already powerful enough, even without his status as the Prime Minister's son!" Wave said

"But… You defeated someone like that. I'm sorry for calling you weak all this time. I take it all back. You're really strong, Wave. And…" Kurome said

"And?" Wave asks

"Thank you for saving me." Kurome said with bright smile.

"Kurome… I…" Wave said as he touch Kurome's face softy with his right hand.

"His hand is so warm." Kurome thought as she touches Wave's hand.

Wave and Kurome are about to kiss and closer but…

"Wave! Are you alright!?" Run said as enter the door. He sees Wave and Kurome almost kissed. Wave and Kurome have stopped kisses and awkward silence.

"Oh… sorry." Run said as he closed the door and just left.

"Wait! Wait! Isn't what you just think!" Wave said with blushes as he chasing to Run and he made Kurome gigged.

At outside

"Hey boss, what are going?" Cheap asks as he is with Enshin, and Syura.

"There is something that I want Wave's lesson." Syura said with evil smile.

**XXX**

In Night, Bols's house.

"Honey and Clare! Time to eat!" Bols yells as his wife and daughter went to dining room.

"Wow! You're the best cook, daddy!" Clare said

"Thank you." Bols said as he heard someone break the door.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asks

"Oh no! It's them!" Bols thought as he has to protect his family. "Stay with me!" Bols yells as he sees Enshin in front of him.

Enshin stabbed Bols's stomach. Bols was lying down on ground.

"Bols!" Elizabeth yells.

"Daddy!" Clare yells.

"You must be member of Jaegers group." Syura said

"Oh my fucking god, you are so cute!" Champ said as he sees Clare is little girl

"Don't take the beautiful woman because I wanna take her." Enshin said

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Syura said

"Leave… my family alone…" Bols said as he tries to crawl to them but Syura kicked his face.

"Shut up and I'm the son of Prime Minister Honest." Syura said

Enshin and Champ are getting closer to them.

"Noooo!" Bols yells as Enshin and Champ are about to kill Bols's family but someone show up nowhere and kick them outside.

"Naruto?" Bols thought

"You leave him and his family alone." Naruto said

"Don't you know who I am?! I'm the son of the prime…" Bols's face got hard punch by Naruto's fist and he went to outside.

"I don't give a fuck about you." Naruto said.

Champ and Enshin came to Syura and protect him.

"Are you okay, Syura?" Champ asks

"That was strong punch, kid. I don't like brat who's strong than me. And I know you and beautiful girl back then mountain." Syura said as he took out his Shambhala.

"Don't you dare call her beautiful?!" Naruto said with angry face as he took out his Hiraishin Kunai.

"Storm orb!" Cheap said as he threw at Naruto and creates a large whirlwind but Naruto did Yellow Flash and were behind him.

Naruto about to stab Cheap's back, but Syura teleport in front of him. Syura kick Naruto but he block his attack and yellow flash.

"Damn that brat! He has same teleport as me!" Syura thought.

Enshin rushes to Naruto and did lunar cycle.

"Full Moon Wheel!" Enshin yells as Naruto jump back from him.

"Hey you… Clown man. How many children did you kill?" Naruto asks

"I killed lots of them. And I also killed them in school." Champ said with evil face as he made Naruto really angry.

**"That guy…" Kurama said with growling**

**"That psycho clown is too much! Time for you assassinate him!" Matatabi said**

"Guys… let's do this… I'm not in the mood." Naruto said

**"Alright!" 9 tail beasts said.**

Naruto transform into Ashura mode. He had yellow flaming jacket and his body are black. His back of jacket had 9 marks and big circle above marks. He also had two horns on his head and kyuubi eyes with sage mode.

"What the hell!" Champ asks as he's scared that he feels Naruto's powerful pressure is 9 tail beasts are roaring at him. "Wh-What is he?" Champ asks

"Who's care about him?!" Enshin said as he rushes to Naruto with his Teigu sword. "We can take-" Enshin said.

Naruto quickly took out his black rod and smash Enshin's head off.

"Enshin!" Champ said as he sees Naruto really in front of him.

Naruto use Rasengan looks like white and had smoke.

"Senpou Santon Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash Champ's chest and melt it down because it had special effect is acid.

"Holy shit! His pressure is stronger than Budo no… everyone!" Syura said as he is very afraid of Naruto and he about to teleport himself back to Palace but…

"You think that teleport will help you." Naruto said as he hit Syura's right arm and drop his Teigu. He also breaks Syura's right arm bone.

"Ahhhh! My fucking arm!" Syura said.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit Syura's stomach and died. "Look like it's over." Naruto said as he turn around to Bols's family. He went to Bols's family but they are scared of him.

"Wh-What do you want?" Elizabeth asks

"Don't worry, I'll help him." Naruto said with smile as he healing Bols's wounds.

"Thank you for saving my husband." Elizabeth said

"You're welcome. You should thanks to your husband; he is very brave and protected you guys like a good father." Naruto said with smile as he about to leave but Clare want to say for him.

"Onii-chan. Thank you for saving my daddy." Clare said as she gives special necklace to Naruto.

Naruto did one kneel down and patting Clare's head.

"You're welcome and thank you." Naruto said with smile as he sense Jaegers members are coming toward to them. "I have to go. Bye." Naruto said as he did yellow flash back to Hideout

"Bols, what happen?" Wave asks as he's with Run and Kurome.

"Wild Hunt tries to kill me and my family, but lucky we save by Night Raid member." Bols said

"He save us and save my daddy." Clare said

"What?! Wild Hunt tries to kill you and your family. Who's killed them…? Wait, could it be…" Wave said

"Yeah, I don't think he can't remember my face when I took off my mask." Bols said

"I'm glad you'll alright." Kurome said.

"You guys should move out your new house and don't worry. We'll play house for you guys." Run said

"Thanks, but you don't have to pay for us." Elizabeth said

"That's okay. We are Bols best friend." Wave said with smile.

"Thank you, guys." Bols said as he looks up at moon. "And thank you, Naruto." Bols thought.

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Review me if something wrong and enjoy it.**

**XXX**

At Palace.

"Syua is…. Dead." Honest said

"Yes. He was too eager." Dorothea said

"I… I had… I had such great expectations for Syura…! My worrisome, foolish son! Oh well. I'll make another son from scrathch. I must take care not to give birth to another failure. Extreme care must be taken in choosing the birth mother this time. Kufufufu…" Honest said as he doesn't care about his son.

"He can reach closure that quickly and decisively…? What an empire." Dorothea thought

"Since you guys only have 3, I have new member for you." Honest said

"Who is it?" Dorothea asks.

"Me." Shuzuka with black said as she entered the door. She wears clothes of that of a shrine maidens, with her top loose exposing her cleavage and is held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She had black hair and a scar on her face.

"Isn't that she from..." Dorothea said

"Yes, she was a member of the Four Rakshasa Demons. I didn't know she was dead or not. But still you have new members." Honest said

"It's nice to meet you." Shuzuka said.

"Yeah..." Dorothea said.

**XXX**

At Esdeath's office.

"So… Wild Hunt was gonna kill Bols and his family, but Night Raid member save Bols and his family." Esdeath said

"Yes, I think it was Naruto who's saved them." Run said

"But there are 2 members of Wild Hunt." Wave said as he sees Run's face something strange. "Run, are you okay?" Wave asks

"Yeah… I'm okay. I'm glad they're dead." Run said

**XXX**

At hideout, after Naruto's mission is over.

"Are you okay?" Akame asks

"Yeah, I'm fine… It just I feel bad about the children…" Naruto said

"Hey… do you want come my room?" Akame asks

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see your ships!" Naruto said with exciting voice.

In Akame's room

"Wow! This is amazing room!" Naruto said as he sees around lots of ship.

"Yeah… I like to make ships." Akame said with smile.

Naruto sees unfamiliar ship that he rode it before.

"That's the ship I rode it when I was first arrival." Naruto said

"Yeah, I saw your ship has arrival when I see you first appear. You didn't see me because I was wearing brown cloak." Akame said.

"I see." Naruto said

"Naruto, what is trip looks like?" Akame asks

"It feels nice and peaceful. It has nice ocean." Naruto said

"I wish I can go a trip on a ship with everyone." Akame said as she made Naruto's got new idea.

"Akame." Naruto said

"What is it?" Akame asks

"When the final mission is over, would you guys want to see my world?" Naruto asks with smile.

"R-Really?" Akame asks

"Yeah, you can bring everyone." Naruto said

Akame's eyes tears were drop and she jump hugs Naruto.

"Hey, are you crying?" Naruto asks.

"No, I'm not crying. It just because you changed me and you made my heart getting warmer." Akame said

"Your heart?" Naruto asks

"Yes, your warm heart melt my heart. I... no... Can I hug you for a while." Akame said with bright smile.

"Sure." Naruto said with smile as he hug Akame back.

**XXX**

Next day in Capital.

There was lots of people are raging.

"Let go…" Young man said as he being grabbed by Wave.

"If you keep resisting, I'll have you arrested!" Wave said as he got hit by fruit and let young man go.

"Don't make me laugh. This kingdom's done for." Man yells with angry.

"What did you say, you bastard?" Imperial Guard asks

"Stop!" Wave ordered

At Esdeath's office

"Damn it! How long are we supposed to keep this?" Wave asks as he punches to wall.

"This kingdom will not last much longer." Run said

"Most of the civilians we're supposed protect side with the rebel army. Are we, the Jaegers, really okay with this?!" Wave asks

"Please calm down. This chaos will, most likely, continue past the revolution. We will be needed then." Run said

"You talk as though you knew all this would happen." Wave said

"It occurred faster than I'd predicted, though." Run asks

"Huh?" Wave asks

"I hoped for revolution, and joined the Jaegers in order to change this kingdom from the inside." Run said

"Change the kingdom?" Wave said

"This kingdom is rotten. However, rebelling like those out there would have been foolish." Run said

"That's why you joined Esdeath's special forces." Wave said

"That's right. She's quite the interesting specimen." Run said as he sees Wave about leave this room. "What are you going?" Run asks

"Just walking." Wave said as he went out.

**XXX**

In Empire.

"Because of me, the kingdom is going to be destroyed… Have I been wrong this whole time?" Makoto asks

"You haven't been wrong, Your Excellency." Honest said

"Honest." Makoto said

"Not a single person is reliable. Everyone is far too flustered. I am painfully aware of how you are feeling, Your Excellency. The citizens are being foolish. They don't understand what it's like to protect an entire kingdom." Honest said

"I can't believe my people would rebel. What am I supposed to do?" Makoto asks

"Your Excellency, at times, an emperor must be cruel. Now is the time to demonstrate your authority. It's time to prepare!" Honest said

"The emperor's true strength…" Honest thought.

Wave was hiding and listen what Honest saying.

"What's he planning to do? I better go to investigative." Wave thought as he remembered what Naruto saying.

Flash back

"We don't kill people. We only kill someone who tries to kill innocent people!" Naruto said

"It was Prime Minister Honest, the one who ordered them to kill people!" Naruto yells.

Flash back end

"Naruto… what are you trying to say to me?" Wave thought.

**XXX**

At Capital.

There was lots of dead bodies.

"They say he was a revolutionary Army spy. Is this meant to be a warning?" Man asks.

"How cruel…" Naruto said as he was wearing large cloak.

Akame saw dead man with lots of scars.

"It's a code." Akame said as she wearing black cloak

"A code?" Naruto asks.

"It's for me." Akame said

"What does it say?" Naruto asks.

"I will be waiting for you near the Kadai Forest facility." Akame said

At Lubbock's secret basement.

"Don't be stupid… You know it's a trap!" Lubbock said

"At this point in time, there'd be no reason to single me out. This is personal." Akame said

"Personal? Who?" Lubbock asks

"Her sister." Naruto said

"You mean Kurome." Lubbock said

"Yes, she wants to duel with her." Naruto said

"That is why she wants to duel with me. It's only me and my little sister." Akame said

"Akame, let me come with you." Naruto said

"You can't go with me. I have to do this by myself and she's my sister." Akame said

Naruto remembered in pass where Itachi talk with Sasuke.

"I understand and promise me you'll live." Naruto said

"Naruto…" Akame said

"You've always said those words to me. Don't break the promise." Naruto said

"I promise." Akame said with smile.

**XXX**

At Kadai Forest in night.

Akame went to church where she has to meet her sister

"I knew you'd come, Sis." Kurome said as she got off table

"Kurome…" Akame said

"Do you want candy?" Kurome asks as she shares her candy.

Akame nodded

Akame was sitting right bench while she eating candy. Kurome was sitting left bench.

"In the past, we were reunited in this place. And this is also where you betrayed us. I can't think of a place more fitting for me to kill you. It's nostalgic… You've always protected me." Kurome said

"As children who had no relatives, we didn't belong anywhere but here. Raised as assassins for the empire, we were tasked with upholding public order by stopping any potential insurgency. We obeyed our orders, killing those who'd wronged the empire. Because we believed it was the right thing to do." Akame said as she flash back where Akame and Kurome were reunited.

"We were finally reunited after being trained in separate divisions, simply because we need to replace our fallen comrades." Akame said

"After that, we were always together. Almost as if we were reliving our childhood. We were the best squad of assassins. Some missions were painful. But because we were together, we managed. As long as I was with you, I was happy. But you… You betrayed the empire and joined Night Raid. Why? I tried to stop. After you left me, I was miserable. I thought about you every day. About how I was going to kill you." Kurome said with angry face.

"If you kill me, will you find peace?" Akame asks

"There is no peace. I just want to be the one that does it, so you'll belong to me." Kurome said as she drew her sword.

**XXX**

At Esdeath's office.

"Kurome…" Wave said

"She went out, didn't she? To sort everything out for herself." Run said

"Why would she do that without letting any of us know?" Wave asks

"Because if she'd told you, you'd have stopped her." Run said

"Do you have any idea what location she'd choose? A place that's special to them?" Wave asks

"Kadai Forest. You will see the crunch over there." Run said

"Thank you." Wave said as he running outside and use his Grand Chariot to run faster.

While Wave is running in forest, he stopped and sees Naruto was standing right by a tree.

"Hey." Naruto said as he waving at Wave.

"Naruto? Are you gonna stop me?" Wave asks

"Look, if you worry about your girlfriend, I'll let you go, but there's something that I want to tell you." Naruto said

"She's not my girlfriend. And what is it?" Wave asks

**XXX**

Back to Akame and Kurome fighting.

Akame and Kurome jump out the window.

"Why did you betray our squad? We could've stayed together!" Kurome said as she hit Akame's sword and then push her.

"I started to realize that what we were doing wasn't to keep the peace. It was all lie! We were a special unit dedicated to executing any orders from the capital. If the current empire continues to exist, the citizens are doomed to suffer. That's why I tried to get you to escape with me." Akame said

"There's no way I could simply escape. I can't betray our comrades, who gave their lives for the mission!" Kurome said

"The people who run the empire are the source of everyone's misery. If eliminating them will help the citizens, our comrades that passed would understand." Akame said as she rushes to Kurome.

"That's a convenient argument, Sis!" Kurome said as she also rushes to Akame.

When Akame and Kurome block their own sword, they made danger beast came out from underground. The danger beast is big and had armor on him. He also have 2 chain around his both hands and 3 chain on his back.

"A Danger Beast?" Kurome asks

"The clash of our battle must've awakened him." Akame said.

Danger Beast breaks the chain and start to hit the girls, but Akame jump to right and Kurome jump to left.

"Kurome!" Akame shout.

The chain about to hit Kurome but Wave saves her.

"Wave!" Kurome said

"I got you!" Wave said as he land on ground and put Kurome down.

"Th-Thank you." Kurome said

Naruto in kyuubi chakra mode also show up and hard punch Danger Beast's face.

"Naruto?" Akame asks.

"No time to talk!" Naruto yells as he dodge Danger Beast's fist and kick his face.

"Let's go, Kurome." Akame said

"Yeah." Kurome said as she and Akame rushes to Danger Beast.

The danger beast did both punch at Akame and Kurome but they dodge and land on his both arms. They rushes to danger head and jump behind his head. They cut both gas lines. The danger beast helmet drop and his body armor also drop.

"Girls, move!" Naruto yells as he holding rasenshuriken.

Akame rushes to Kurome and grabbed her.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he threw slice Danger Beast's in half and it's exploded.

"Incredible!" Wave said.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Akame asks

"I sense Danger Beast was hiding underground so that why I come here." Naruto said

"Wave… I…" Kurome said

"I understand. You want to duel with your sister by yourself. I won't interfere you." Wave said.

"Thank you for coming. I wish we could've been closer in a different situation." Kurome said with smile.

"Kurome…" Wave said

"I need this to deal with my regret from back then. So I can finally move on. Let's do this, Sis." Kurome said as she did her stance and it was raining day.

"Kurome… My little sister…" Akame said

"That's right. I love you, Sis." Kurome said

Akame and Kurome are rushes each other. Akame block Kurome's attack lots, but she push Kurome back.

Final blow was Akame and Kurome rushes each other and did stab each other but Kurome didn't stab Akame so Akame is alive and stab her sister.

"It couldn't be any other way? I couldn't do anything for Kurome." Wave said as he bend down and his eyes started to tears up.

"You came for her." Akame said as she carries Kurome bridal style and gave to Wave.

"After it's over… I want to say to her that… I… I…I love her." Wave cried as he hugs Kurome.

Naruto feels sorry about Wave. Wave care about Kurome and had good heart. Naruto went to Kurome and put his right hand on Kurome's stomach.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Akame asks

"Akame, remember that promise I made back then at the lake." Naruto said

"Promise?" Akame asks as she flash back where Naruto sit by Akame and told that he will revive her and change her heart. "Naruto… You…" Akame said.

"Wave, I want you hold Kurome's hand." Naruto said.

"Okay…" Wave said as he holds Kurome's hand.

Naruto is ready start to revive Kurome.

"Kurome… Please come back." Wave said with soft voice.

In Kurome's dream.

"Kurome… Kurome…"

"Who's calling me? Why am I being alone? I… I want friends." Kurome said as she sits down by herself in dark place, but she sees a light. "What is this light..." Kurome said as she walked to the light.

Kuromes's dream end.

Kurome's eyes are open and see Wave was holding her hand.

"Wave…" Kurome said

"Kurome!" Wave said as he hugs Kurome tightly.

"Who… Saved me…" Kurome asks

"I did and I also took out drug of you." Naruto said.

"Really?! Thank you." Wave said

"Why… did you save me?" Kurome asks.

"Because I want you to go trip with your sister on the ship. Together." Naruto said

"Naruto…" Akame said as she about to lay down.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asks as he caught Akame.

"I'm okay." Akame said as Naruto carries her bridal style.

"Let's head back to hideout." Naruto said

"Wait!" Wave yells as he carries Kurome bridal style.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"L-Let me join the Night Raid and I know what's Honest plan." Wave said

"Don't forget me." Run said as he was flying.

"Run, what are you doing here?" Wave asks

"Are you going to kill us?" Naruto asks as he ready to fight Run.

"No, I found out the truth about what's Honest is planning to do people and children." Run said as he land.

"People and children?" Naruto asks

"Yes… Naruto… The clown that you killed him yesterday, I was about to kill him." Run said

"Why do you want to kill him? I thought he was your allies." Naruto said

"He killed my classmate because I was a children's teacher." Run said

Naruto remembered what Champ say that he killed children in school.

"Naruto… Can you help those children?! I beg of you!" Run said as he begging for Naruto and told the truth.

"Run… So that's why you were talking about." Wave said

**"He's not lying. He's telling the truth." Kurama said**

"Alright, but you don't have to bow on me. I'm not like the other. I just want to make everyone happy." Naruto said with smile.

"So… You'll…" Run said

"Yes, but we have to end final mission. Come one, let's go to hideout." Naruto said

**XXX**

At secret place

"What impressive determination. Your wisdom is a testament to your greatness. Now is the time to unleash the capital's Supreme Teigu. You must show the foolish rebels and foolish citizens the emperor's true power." Honest said

"I am the Emperor. I must protect the kingdom with my power." Makoto said

**XXX**

At Hideout.

"Why are Jaegers group are here?!" Mine asks

"Calm down everyone. They're not your enemy anymore. They quit." Naruto said

"How should we trust them?" Lubbock asks

"They're telling the truth. I can feel them." Naruto said

"It's okay. I trust Naruto." Akame said

"I'm sorry for killing everyone… I know you guys are angry at me… After the mission I will not killing you guys anymore or let you guys punishment me." Kurome said as she told the truth and being honestly. Her heart is getting warmer.

"Kurome, you don't have to do this." Naruto said

"Kurome…" Wave said

"Okay, you may help us." Najenda said

"Thank you, Najenda." Naruto said

"Are you their leader?" Wave asks.

"Yes." Najenda said

"I know what Honest is planning to do." Wave said

"He's planning to make emperor kill his people and children. And also want to kill you guys." Run said

"Show me." Najenda said.

Wave took out the project paper from his jacket and put on table.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Bulat asks

"What is that? It looks huge." Naruto said.

"Shikoutazer." Najenda said

"Shikoutazer?" Naruto asks

"Yes, Shikoutazer was a massive armor-type Teigu used by the very head of The Empire as a last line of defense if the capital was ever to be destabilized. When it shoot the laser, it made huge explode." Najenda said

"Wait… Is Honest is going make..." Wave said

"Yes, he is going making emperor to use it and waiting for us. Night Raid, our final mission is to destroy Prime Minister Honest!" Najenda said

**XXX**

At Naruto's room.

Naruto is getting his gears is ready.

"Final mission." Naruto said

**"Naruto, we got your back." Kurama said**

**"Tail beasts always got your back." Son Goku said as he did fist bump and also all tail beasts did it too.**

"Thanks guys." Naruto said as he did fist bump back and he heard door was open. It was Akame.

"Hey Akame, what's up?" Naruto asks

"Thank you for saving my sister and changer her heart." Akame said

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile.

Akame's eyes tears drop and hugs Naruto.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, I'm scared…" Akame said

"Scared of what?" Naruto asks

"I'm scared that you'll… die again… You protected us 2 times." Akame said

"Akame… look at me." Naruto said as Akame look at him. "Don't worry about me, I promise I'll live." Naruto said as his head lower and kiss Akame's lip. Akame kissed him back.

"Naruto, Akame, it's time." Susanoo said

"Alright. Akame, let's finish this final mission." Naruto said

"Yeah." Akame said

**XXX**


	13. Final Chapter 12

**This is the final Chapter. Enjoy it and M****erry Christmas! Review me if something wrong. I will fix it.**

**XXX**

At the top of rock and ready to eliminate Minister Prime Honest.

"You guys better live." Akame said

"I promise and..." Naruto said as he did fist bump to everyone. "Please be live guys." Naruto said

Everyone nodded to Naruto and did fist bump group.

"Alright, let's go Night Raid!" Najenda said.

**XXX**

Inside Palace.

In the moment, Leone breaks the underground and other Night Raid members jump out.

"Follow me, I know where Honest is." Wave said as everyone is followed him.

While they're almost to Emperor, they stop and see some Imperial guards.

"Wave, Kurome, and Run… why are you with Night Raid?" Imperial guard asks

"Because my heart decides to walk the right path and Honest is going to do worst." Wave said

"Give up. We can easily kill you guys." Leone said with smile.

"Damn…" Guard said as he started scared but…

"I will handle them." Budo said as he's show up.

"Budo…" Wave said as he also sees 3 Wild Hunt member has arrived and Suzuka also here.

"Wow, that blond man is so cute!" Cosmina said with exciting.

"Yeah and I bet his blood looks delicious." Dorothea said as she licks her lip.

"You Jaegers members betrayed us… I will eliminate you guys!" Budo said as he did his stance.

"He's strong." Tatsumi said

"Be careful, I seen his speed is very fast." Kurome said.

"You guys go ahead. We will handle to them." Bulat said

"How about you guys? The guy in armor is very strong than you guys!" Naruto yells.

"Don't worry about us. We made promise that we'll be fine." Tatsumi said with smile as everyone is counting on Naruto.

"Alright, let's go Akame." Naruto said as he carries Akame bridal style.

"Yeah." Akame said.

As Naruto and Akame rushes to the door.

"You are not getting away from me!" Budo said as he did his speed very fast to Naruto, but Naruto dodge his attack with yellow flash. "What?!" Budo asks as Tatsumi and Wave did kick him together.

"Your opponent is us!" Tatsumi and Wave said together.

"Well then… Come on!" Budo said

**XXX**

At Emperor Room.

"Minister, how's the war progressing?" Makoto asks

"It isn't favorable. Against the pompous rebel army, our soldiers are withering." Honest said

"A rebellion… Have I governed them poorly?" Makoto asks.

"Not at all. Even after your parents passed, you're upheld your position as emperor splendidly. And I've been with you this whole time. Assuredly, you've made no mistakes." Honest said

"Th-That's true. You've always been by my side." Makoto said

"Your Excellency, the citizens are being swayed by nonsense, a nonsense they call rebellion. You must make an example of these trailors. Blood will be spilled. But as emperor, you must be fierce! This pointless rebellion will settle down once you demonstrate your authority. Now, let's be on our way." Honest said

Makoto nodded as he stood up but the door got break by Naruto's rasengan.

"Night Raid…" Makoto said.

"A rebel! Kill him!" Honest Ordered.

As four Emperor's guards are charging to Naruto and Akame. One of them use axe and hit Naruto, but Naruto grab the axe and threw at wall. Akame dodge guard attack and hit him to Naruto.

"Wakusei Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smash to guard chest. After that, Naruto made giant rasengan and grabbed two guards. "Rasenkyuugan!" Naruto said as he smash two guards to giant rasenan.

"Wh-What?! They are the best guards! Those brats just defeated them by themselves?!" Honest asks

"Emperor! Listen to me, people are in trouble and left the capital because you were going to use your Teigu and going to destroy your people and children!" Naruto yells

"Destroy… people and… children." Makoto said

"Your Excellency, you mustn't be deceived by these wor-" Honest said

"Shut up! I'm not done talking yet!" Naruto yells as he made Honest shut himself. "Emperor, you must listen to me. Think about people that you care about." Naruto said

"What should I do? Can I trust him?" Makoto thoughts.

"You have to trust me. You can change the kingdom and make people happy." Naruto said

"Why should I trust you?" Makoto asks

"Because my parents were pass away when I was a baby. People try to kick me out when I was 6 six year old. After 11 years, they believe me because I protect my village. They called me Naruto Uzumaki. The hero of the hidden leaf!" Naruto yells as he pounding on his chest.

Makoto's eyes were widened and he knows Naruto was right.

"You right… I should stop." Makoto said.

"You're useless brat!" Honest said as he pushes Makoto away.

Naruto rushes to Makoto and grabbed him.

"You snake!" Naruto said with angry.

Akame rushes to Honest and hit him, but it's deflect her attack.

"What?!" Akame asks as she jump back to Naruto.

"Now I'll show the real emperor." Honest said as he can control Shikoutazer

"What?! When did Honest can use emperor's Teigu?" Akame said

"It's all thanks to Stylish! If the emperor can't do it, I ask him that I can control it!" Honest said as he rode Shikoutazer and rise up. The whole Palace is falling apart.

"Hold on guys!" Naruto said as he quickly turns into Ashura mode. He grabbed Akame and Makoto.

**XXX**

The Palace is shaking and falling apart.

"Oh no!" Run said as he sees Shikoutazer has awaken.

"Run, go save people! We will handle them!" Wave yells.

"Alright!" Run said as he fly to outside and find people who needs help.

**XXX**

At town

Najenda sees Shikoutazer has awakened and the suit itself is extremely massive and tall enough to overlook the empire itself.

"Shit! This isn't good!" Najenda thought

"Captain, your order?" Man asks

"Evacuate the citizens!" Najenda orders

"Roger!" Man said

**XXX**

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asks as he already transforms into Ashura mode and did fly. He was carries Akame and Makoto with his two big hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Akame said

"Yeah… and I'm sorry." Makoto said

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault." Naruto said as he is land on ground. "Protect your people and save the children." Naruto said to Makoto.

"I will!" Makoto said as he run to town and help people. "I am the emperor. I must

"Akame, you go help your sister. I will defeat Shikoutazer." Naruto said as fly up and fight the Shikoutazer.

"Alright and be careful." Akame said as she running where Kurome and other are fighting to enemies.

**XXX**

At broken Palace

Kurome was fighting with Izou.

"Damn it! That samurai is too good." Kurome said as she rushes to Izou and hit him but he block her attack.

"Is that all you got?" Izou asks as he did quick rush behind Kurome. "Die." Izou said as he about to hit Kurome's back, but Akame stop his attack and push him away.

"Sis…" Kurome said

"Let's fight together!" Akame yells as she did her stance.

"Yeah!" Kurome yell as she rushes to Izou and about to hit him, but Izou block Kurome's attack.

"Eliminate!" Akame yells as she was behind Izou and stabs his back.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Tatsumi yells as he did high kick to the left.

"Grand Senpuu!" Wave yells as he also did high kick to the kick.

They both did high kick to Budo both side, but Budo block them and use his lightning to shock them.

"Daman his lightning

"I got him!" Mine yells as she shot her beam to stop lightning ball.

"Damn it, her firepower can stop my attack." Budo said

"Guys, let me take care of him." Bulat said as he took his new Teigu sword.

"Bro, where did you get it?" Tatsumi asks as he sees Bulat's Teigu first time.

"Paladin!" Bulat roar as there was giant white armor man behind him.

"What the hell?!" Wave asks

"I've never seen his Armor Teigu before!" Tatsumi said.

Bulat transform into Paladin. His whole body armor looks like Vindictus Paladin 2nd transformation. He hold white spear with him.

"This is… No, his Teigu must have already evolved!" Budo thought

"Prepare yourself!" Bulat yells as he dash very fast and already behind Budo.

"He's fast!" Budo thought as he blocks Bulat's attack, but he got push back. "And he's strong!" Budo thought.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" Tatsumi and Wave said together as they drop kick to Budo.

"You finish!" Mine yells as she close to Budo and shot her beam to Budo. "Alright!" Mine yells.

Sheele was fighting with Shuzuka. Shuzuka kick Sheele's weapon away by the wall.

"Ha! I took out your Teig…" Shuzuka's face got punch by Sheele.

"Then I just have to fist to fist!" Sheele said as she did upper cut to Shuzuka.

Dorothea was behind Sheele and about to bite her neck, but her neck being string by Lubbock.

"Look like I made it on time!" Lubbock said as he did finishes move to Dorothea.

"Thank you."Sheele said as she grabbed her Teigu.

"You're welcome." Lubbock said.

Cosmina was hiding behind the rock and about to sing it with her microphone, but Leone did drop kick to Cosmina's back.

"Are you trying to sneak attack to my friend?!" Leone asks

"Leone!" Tatsumi said

"You guys okay?" Mine asks

"Yeah, but we have to help Naruto." Wave said

"Lubbock, go save the people." Akame said

"Roger!" Lubbock said as he rushes to town and find people who need help.

**XXX**

At Naruto was battle with Honest and his Shikoutazer.

Naruto was using Kurama and punch Shikoutazer face

"Damn that brat! I'll just have to destroy people!" Honest said as he charge the laser and shoot at people.

"Nooo!" Naruto shouts as the laser about to destroy town and people but Susanoo got here on time and use the mirror shield.

"Yata no Kagami!" Susanoo yells as he reflects the Honest's attack to outside of Capital.

"Thank you." Naruto said

"No problem." Susanoo said as he sees another laser that coming to toward him. He use Mirror shield again and he used Ame no Murakumo. "Ame no Murakuomo!" Susanoo yells as he did strong hit Shikoutazer's lower body. And also all Night Raid members are help Naruto and Susanoo.

Tatsumi rushes to Shikoutazer and hit the chest but it had nothing damage.

"It's too tough!" Tatsumi said as Shikoutazer is hitting him but lucky Naruto save Tatsumi. "Thank you." Tatsumi said

"You're welcome." Naruto said

Wave tries to break the armor but it also nothing damage.

"Even Grand Chariot can't break though." Wave said

"Haaaa!" Bulat roar as he hit Shikoutazer and nothing happened but it's just push him away because his attack is strong.

"Die! Die! Die, Night Raid!" Honest said as he keep shooting laser at Night Raid members, but they dodge his laser.

Mine was snipe at Shikoutazer chest and shot it. Its push him away. Leone pick up huge rock and threw at Shikoutazer's face. After that Naruto punch Shikoutazer's face and made Honest hurt.

"Damn you, Night Raid." Honest said.

"Guys, push him out of Capital!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**

At town

Run was carries the kid and land on ground. There was huge rock about to hit Run and people.

"Divine Wings!" Run shout as he slice the huge rock in half.

"This way people!" Makoto yells as he giving people direction and he sees a boy got trip. He rushes to him and help him, but the building about to fell down on them. Lucky, Lubbock use string around Makoto and boy then pull them.

"You know. You did great job for saving people. You're going to be good emperor and change your kingdom." Lubbock said as he gave thumb up to Makoto.

"Thank you and I will." Makoto said

**XXX**

Back Naruto battle with Honest.

"Can you guys buy me more time?" Naruto asks

Everyone nodded as they rush to Shikoutazer.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 8 clones of him. "Guys, use your Bijuu Rasengan and make it bigger!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Clone Narutos replied as they made giant rasengan.

"Guys, let's do this!" Naruto said to 9 tail beasts.

Naruto and his clones made 9 bijuu rasengan. After that, Naruto merges his rasengan with Clones Narutos' to create Bijuu Rasengan drills from The Lost Tower. And it has all 9 tail beasts' power.

"What the hell!" Honest asks.

"Senpou Bijuu Taikyoku Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he rushes to Shikoutazer head.

"S-Stay away from me!" Honest yells in panic as he shoots everything his laser at Naruto, but it negative attack.

"Haaaaaaa!" Naruto roar as he pushes Shikoutazer off from Capital very far.

"Stop it! If you do this, you and I are going to die together!" Honest

"I don't care!" Naruto roar as he did smash Shikoutazer head off.

The Shikoutazer explode and it's very huge that couldn't destroy people.

"Is he…" Tatsumi asks with worry face.

"No, look!" Sheele said as he pointing at Naruto was alive.

"Naruto, you got so worry." Akame said with tears

**XXX**

Naruto land on ground and turn off Ashura mode.

Akame rushes to Naruto and hugs him so tight

"Akame, it's over." Naruto said with smile as he hugs her back.

"Yea, the final mission is over." Akame said.

"That was awesome move what you did to Shikoutazer!" Lubbock said with awes face.

"Yep…" Naruto said as he sense there was last enemy left. "It's not over." Naruto said

Esdeath show up.

"Naruto… You…" Esdeath said

"Esdeath, it's over." Naruto said

"The empire has lost, but my hunt continues." Esdeath said

"Hunt?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, I want to fight you by yourself." Esdeath said

"Oh no, you don't!" Akame said as she about to attack Esdeath, but Naruto stopped her.

"It's okay, Akame. I'll be fine." Naruto said as he went to Esdeath.

Esdeath use her ice to make big arena and fight between her and Naruto.

"Naruto, eliminate Esdeath!" Akame yells

"Let's go, Naruto." Esdeath said as she drew her sword

Naruto drew his Hiraishin kunai and did his stance. He also activate kyuubi eyes with sage mode.

Esdeath first rush to Naruto and hit his kunai. Naruto dodge Esdeath's sword and also ice spear to him.

Esdeath touch on ground and made ice spike came out of ground. Naruto dodge it with his yellow flash but...

"Pierce through." Esdeath said as she touch the ground then she made the arena wall ice spike out. Naruto dodge lots of ice spike, but Esdeath kick him on ground.

"Hagel Sprung!" Esdeath yells as she snap her finger then ice meteor show up.

Naruto dodge Esdeath's attack but Esdeath was behind him and about to freeze him. Naruto dodge again with his yellow flash.

"Wow, not bad!" Esdeath said with exciting face as she touch on ground and made ice wave to Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything as he did yellow flash and hit Esdeath, but she blocks his strong attack and made her push away.

"Makahadoma." Esdeath said as she made whole place is freeze but Naruto is still rushes to her with his Rasengan. "What?! He can still move!?" Esdeath asks

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as he smashes Esdeath's stomach very deep and made her into air and hit the arena wall.

"H-How can you… still move?" Esdeath asks as she coughs the blood.

"It all thanks to my friend. He gives me his lava chakra inside my body so that my body can move you trump card." Naruto said as he deactivates his eyes goes back to normal. "It's over, Esdeath. You lost." Naruto said

"I lost… because I'm so weak. That what my father told me." Esdeath said

"Your father is wrong, you're not weak person. You were strong back there because you fought with me and almost survive." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto…" Esdeath said as she touch Naruto's cheek and feel very warm. "His cheek is so warm…" Esdeath thought.

"I can revi…" Naruto was interrupted by Esdeath

"No… I want to be rest in peace because people are going to kill me when you revive me." Esdeath said as she turning ice to herself.

"Esdeath… You…" Naruto said as he sees Esdeath turned ice herself and suicide. The ice arena is also break.

"Naruto…" Akame said with softy.

"I'm okay. It's finally over." Naruto said as he looks up the sky.

**XXX**

2 day later. After the final mission is over, Emperor Makoto changes the kingdom and also no Night Raid poster anymore. Run was retire because Naruto made his promise that he will revive the children come back life. Tatsumi's village was happy that he bought lots of money.

"Hey Naruto, what happen and who's the other?" Boat asks as Naruto and his friends were on boat.

"It's a long story and they are my friends." Naruto said with smile.

"Wow, are you ready to head back to your homeland?" Boatman asks

"Yep! Come on guys." Naruto said with smile as Leone hug his back. "Leone, what are you doing?" Naruto asks with blushes as Leone's breasts press his back.

"I can't wait to see your world looks like." Leone said with smile face as she sees Najenda is going with them. "Boss, I thought you are going to stay." Leone said

"I change my mind. I decide go with you guys." Najenda said

"Hey, Naruto." Makoto said.

"What's up?" Naruto asks

"Thank you for changing me and change my kingdom." Makoto said

"You're welcome, my friend." Naruto said with smile.

"Friend?" Makoto asks

"Yeah, you're my friends. Since you don't have friends, so I decide to cheer you up." Naruto said with smile as he made Makoto happy

"Oh yeah. It's going to be snow when you get to your homeland." Boatman said

"Really?! That's awesome!" Naruto said.

"Snow!" Chelsea said with exciting face.

"Are you ready, Akame?" Naruto asks

"Yeah." Akame said with smile as she holds Naruto's hand.

"Alright, here we go!" Boatman said with awes voice as he rode his boat.

"Bye Naruto!" Makoto said as he waving at Naruto.

"See ya." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

Next day, at Hidden Leaf Village.

"Wow!" Everyone said with smile.

"Welcome to Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said

"Hey Naruto!" Woman with pink hair said as she was wearing red coat its say Merry Christmas.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm back." Naruto said with smile

"Welcome back and who's the other?" Sakura asks

"They're my friends." Naruto said

"I'm Akame." Akame said with smile.

"By the way, she's my girlfriend…" Naruto said with blushes.

"Wow, nice." Sakura said.

"Kurome. I'm Akame's little sister." Kurome said.

"I'm Najenda." Najenda said

"I thought she looks pretty old but she seem like look middle age." Sakura thought.

"I'm Mine. And this is my boyfriend name Tatsumi!" Mine said as she held Tatsumi's arm.

"Hey!" Tatsumi yells.

"Name Bulat." Bulat said

"Wave." Wave said.

"I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said as she eating her lollipop.

"I'm Sheele. It's nice to meet you." Sheele said.

"She kinda looks like Hinata." Sakura thought

"I'm Lubbock!" Lubbock said with awes face.

"Susanoo." Susanoo said

"Hello, my name is Leone and this cute Naruto save us." Leone said with smile as she hugs Naruto's back again.

"Her breasts…" Sakura said as she is jealous of Leone's breasts is bigger than her.

"Sakura, what's up with your clothes?" Naruto asks

"It's Christmas day, you idiot!" Sakura said.

"Christmas!" Leone, Mine, and Chelsea said together

"Yeah. If you girls want Christmas clothes, there was clothes store that sell them or you can just follow me." Sakura said

"Hell yeah! Come on girls! And you too, Akame." Leone said with smile as she dragging Akame and follow Sakura.

"I'm hungry." Akame said.

"Kinda feel sorry Akame." Naruto said with sweat drop.

"Yeah…" Tatsumi said

"Hey dobe. Where are your Christmas clothes?" Sasuke said

"Hello, Sasuke and stop calling me dobe!" Naruto yells.

"Who are those guys?" Sasuke asks

"They are my friends." Naruto said

"They look strong." Sasuke said as he sense their chakra

"Hey, Naruto. He can sense like you, right?" Lubbock asks

"Yeah, he can do that." Naruto said

"It's good to be back, Naruto." Sasuke said with smile as he did fist bump.

"Yep, it's good to be home." Naruto said with smile as he fist bump back to Sasuke.

"Anyways, have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke asks

"She went to clothes store." Naruto said

"Thank you. Peace." Sasuke said

"See ya." Naruto said as Sasuke give him idea. "Hey guys, let's go get Christmas clothes." Naruto said.

**XXX**

At girls side

"Woohoo! You girls look great and cute!" Leone yells with happy as she was wearing Christmas dresses and had Christmas hat.

"You think that Tatsumi like this." Mine said as she was Christmas clothes almost same as her clothes. She also wears red mitten with cute reindeer.

"I'm sure Tatsumi will like it." Chelsea said as she was red jacket with hood and had red skirt.

"Akame, you look great." Leone said with smile as she sees Akame was wearing Christmas clothes same as her old clothes, but her clothes are reds and had white fur. She had no glove and wears cute headwear with small two bells.

"Really…?" Akame asks with blushes.

"Sis... what did you think?" Kurome asks as she wears red sweater with cute rein deer and wears reindeer headwear.

"You gotta to kidding me!" Najenda said as she wearing reindeer clothes.

"Thank you for showing us, Sakura." Sheele said as she wearing same clothes as Chelsea's clothes but she didn't have hood. She also wear Christmas hat.

"You're welcome." Sakura said as she heard Sasuke is calling her. "I gotta go. Have fun!" Sakura said with smile as she is leaving.

"I will." Akame said.

**XXX**

At boys side, they went outside and bought the Christmas clothes. And they also bought some Christmas presents.

"Not bad. You guys look good." Naruto said as he was wearing red jacket with fur handle and wears Christmas hat. He also has present for Akame.

"It's looks alright to me." Susanoo said as he wears Santa Claus clothes with white beard.

"Oh man…" Tatsumi said as he was wearing red coat that say "I love you" and had Christmas hat.

"Hey Wave, what's your present?" Naruto asks as he sees Wave got one present.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Wave yells with blushes as he was wearing Christmas sweater.

"Why am I wearing reindeer clothes?!" Lubbock asks as he was wearing reindeer costume and had reindeer horns hat.

"Hey guys!" Leone said as girls are with her

"Wow, Akame… You look beautiful." Naruto said with blushes.

"Thank you." Akame said with blushes as her stomach is growling.

"Come on, I'm going to take my best favorite restaurant." Naruto said with smile as he grabbed Akame's hand and went to Ichiraku Ramen. "You guys can go anywhere whatever you want to go!" Naruto yells.

**XXX**

While Wave and Kurome walking together.

"Here is you present." Wave said as he gave present to Kurome. "And Merry Christmas." Wave said

When Kurome open the present, it was chocolate candy box and has 15 candies.

"Thank you." Kurome said with smile.

"You're welcome." Wave said with blushes

"Hey, Wave." Kurome said

"What is it?" Wave asks

"What did you say to me about other day?" Kurome asks

"Oh I say be careful." Wave said

"No, about Kadai Forest. What did you say to me?" Kurome asks.

Wave was shock and remembered he say his confession where the Kurome almost dead.

"Oh… Well… I…"

Kurome just kissed Wave's lip without saying anything while she tiptoes.

"I love you." Kurome said with smile

Wave's face is red as crimson but lucky he cool it down.

"I love you, too." Wave said

**XXX**

At Ichiraku Ramen

"How much is it?" Naruto said as he took out his wallet

"Oh no. It's free for you and your beautiful girlfriend because it's Christmas day." Teuchi said with smile

"Really, thanks Teuchi!" Naruto said with exciting as he and Akame went to somewhere else.

20 minute later, Naruto and Akame sitting on ground.

"That ramen is really good." Akame said

"Yep, it's best restaurant ever!" Naruto said as he took out present. "Akame, here." Naruto said as he gave present to Akame.

"What is this?" Akame asks

"Just open it." Naruto said with smile

Akame ripped the present and sees small box. She open it and sees beautiful necklace had a heart.

"Naruto... It's beautiful." Akame said with amaz face as Naruto grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Akame." Naruto said with smile as he kissed Akame's lip and she kissed him back. "And I love you."

"I love you, too and thank you." Akame said with smile

at the 5 second, there was snowball hit Naruto's head.

"Oww!" Naruto said as he sees Tatsumi and other playing snowball fight.

"Naruto! Come play snowball fight with us!" Tatsumi yells as he got hit by Lubbock's snowball and everyone is play snow ball fight.

"Let's go." Naruto said with smile as he got up and held Akame's hand

"Yeah." Akame said with smile as she stood up and they are running together.

**XXX**

**This is the end.**

**Thank you for review me and have fun your Christmas.**

**In the future I will make crossover fanfiction...**

**Naruto X Fairy tail**

**Naruto X Z****ero no Tsukaima**


End file.
